


Being a Bitch Is My Kink

by MiddleofNowhere92



Series: The Bitch-verse [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, College Football, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Homophobia, Jet is a cockblock, John Mulaney References, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Zuko, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Oh you thought Sokka was a cocky top and Zuko was an unconfident bottom?As the prophet Missy Elliot said, "Put that thang down flip it and reverse it."College AU, Zuzu's on the football team. Sokka's a disaster computer science major.Happy Kinktober!!
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Bitch-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012800
Comments: 245
Kudos: 407





	1. Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kinktober. Pls know I'm trying my best.
> 
> I know a lot of people have like a list of kinks they work off of, but I can't follow a plan to save my life so I'm doing whatever kink I feel like doing that day.
> 
> There is actually gonna be a story line tying each chapter together so if that's not for you I understand!

-Sokka-

Teo and I sat in the CS Lab working on our problem set. We had been going at it for a few hours. We had ordered Earth Nation food and decided to take a break. I stabbed the Lo Mein with the frustration from working on our assignments. Teo on the other hand was grinning at his phone like an idiot… a lovestruck idiot. I clicked my chopsticks at him, “Teo, sweetie, what’s this? What’s happening? What’s going on here?” His eyes tore away from his phone and looked up at me, “I matched with a guy on Tindr…”

Any thoughts of getting back to the problem set flew out of my head. I made grabby hands for his phone, “Show me, show me, show me.” He rolled his eyes, but handed me the phone with Tindr open. I looked up at him when my eyes caught the profile, “Haru? You matched with Haru?” Teo breathed out dreamily, “Yeah, you know him?” I nodded, stuffing more noodles in my mouth, “Yeah, he’s on the football team with Aang and he gave me his state ID so I can get into bars.” He let out a breath and rubbed his temples, “I don’t really want to unpack that sentence. Tell me noncriminal things about him?”

I thought about it, ‘Well, he’s pretty chill and nice. Kind of quiet, but I think you two would vibe.” Teo took a sip of his red bull, “Well he just messaged me that him and some friends are out at Hei Bei’s. You down?”

I really would have preferred to go home and shower and change, but this wouldn’t be my first time going from homework to the bar. I huffed, “I can’t let you go by yourself. That’s exactly how you get stolen and then your story ends up as the premise for an episode of Law & Order SVU.” Teo laughed, “You said you know Haru.” I clarified, “I do know Haru, but most sex crimes are committed by someone you know. Stranger Danger was a tool police came up with in the 70’s, but it actually had no factual basis.”

Teo’s head was cocked to the side gauging my bullshit, “Sokka, you need to fuck or be fucked or something. You’re getting too into your crime shows.” He flipped his phone in his hands, “Soooo we’re going?” I gestured with my chopstick, “Lemme finish eating.”

As soon as I was done, we were on our way. Since we were still by the academic buildings we could hear the drunks in the distance, but it was an almost quiet and peaceful night. I glanced over at my friend, “Nervous?” He shook his head as he pushed his chair, “Sokka, I meet up with guys all the time. This isn’t gonna to be any different.”

I shrugged, “If you say so. I didn’t even know Haru swung that way to be honest.” Teo fidgeted in his chair as we waited at the crosswalk, “Doesn’t really matter which way he swings to be honest.”

I shot a look at him, “Alright, just tell me if you’re going home with him, so I don’t worry and if you feel uncomfortable do our signal.” My friend huffed, “I know Sokka. I know. I’ll be fine.” We crossed the street and I could already see the line for Hei Bei’s. I groaned, “For fuck sake.” Teo pulled out his phone and typed away, “I told him we’re going home. Line’s too long.” 

Teo’s phone buzzed a second later. He started heading towards the bar, “Haru said to just tell the bouncer we’re with him.” It felt a little wrong to be cutting, but Teo obviously had no qualms about it so I followed suit. We handed our fake IDs to the bouncer who barely glanced at them before waving us through. 

I followed Teo to the elevator. We got in and went up to the main level. Everyone was pretty dressed up, but whatever man. We made it to the bar and I grinned at Ming. She was on the volleyball team and I had tutored her in stats last year. As repayment, she served me drinks without arguing that I wasn’t 21 yet. 

I handed our backpacks over the bar to her for safekeeping and she handed me back two Ember Island pitchers. I handed Teo his and leaned down so he could talk to me over the glare of the music, “You see him Sokka?”

I glanced around. Haru was a big ass dude. He should be pretty easy to find. On my second scan of the bar I saw Jet. Where there was Jet, Haru usually wasn’t too far behind. I would rather not interact with Jet seeing as he was an insane psychopath, but Teo had been a good wingman for me many times. I owed it to him. 

I nudged Teo and pointed in Jet’s direction, “Let’s head over there.” We zig-zagged through the crowd and luckily I spotted Haru before I fully made it to Jet. I walked up to Haru and greeted him, “Sup dude.” He turned from the conversation he had been having and pulled me in for a bro hug, “Sokka! Good to see you man.” 

I pulled back and gestured to Teo, “Heard you wanted to meet my friend.” I saw Haru’s eyes light up and he introduced himself. Cute. I would have to include this when I made their wedding toast. I glanced around and didn’t see anybody else I knew. I floated back to the bar. Ming and I caught up while she poured Ember Islands like a machine. I pulled out my phone and hit up the group chat while she was handing out drinks. 

_Snoozles: YOOO COME THRU TO HEI BEISSSSSS._

_Snoozles: Teo is making me wingman for him and theres lit.er.all.y no one else here._

_Tyty: OOOOOOoooooo. Is he meeting up with someone?_

_Snoozles: Not the point, u gossip hungry freak._

I felt someone standing beside me and they said, “Hey beautiful.” The voice was warm and sexy, but he was obviously hitting on Ming so I ignored it and kept typing. 

_Snoozles: IM BOOOORED. SAAAVE ME_

_Suks: Sokka, linewatcher says the wait is over 40 minutes_

_Melonlorde: Fuck that shit Snoozles._

_Snoozles: No. Fuuuuck you and you and youuuuuuu. I hate ur friends and they hate me 2_

_Suks: Sokka stop quoting emo songs for fucksake_

_Snoozles: Blackbear is kingggg_

I saw a large well-muscled forearm pass in front of me. Ming grasped it, “Zuko dude, what’s up?” The guy responded, “Nothing much. Hit me with an Ember Island and whatever this gorgeous boy is drinking.” I glanced up, curious who hot voice was buying drinks for. Ty Lee wasn’t the only nosey one in the squad. 

Two Ember Islands were placed in front of me. Nice hands/voice grabbed the one that was closer to him. Ming chuckled, “Sokka, this is Zuko. Zu, Sokka. Sokka’s actually the only reason I passed stats last semester.” Nice voice aka Zuko let out the sexiest laugh I had ever heard in my life, “Us dumb jocks need all the help we can get right?” Ming laughed along with him, seemingly not offended. She turned as someone waved a debit card in her direction trying to get drinks. I finally turned and said, “Thanks for the drink man.” I was glad I had spoken before I saw him, because once I saw him. Shit. I choked on my drink. My brain was shutting down. My last brain cell had finally given up. 

He was so hot, like not normal people hot, but like hot hot, you know? Ok maybe I wasn’t making sense, but fuck. This guy had to be about six feet tall with muscles, but not like body builder muscley, still a bit lean. He was wearing a maroon v-neck that just emphasized the muscles in his neck and chest and arms. V-necks were invented for him, I was sure of it. 

His dark hair was up in a topknot, but the thing that took my breath away the most were his eyes. They were a bright amber that I couldn't look away from. One eye had a scar or a burn on it, but it just made him look even more attractive somehow. He was looking down at me, his gold almond shaped eyes were trained on me. Dirty images popped through my head as his adam’s apple bobbed as he drank his drink. 

I could see him taking me in and I could feel myself blushing. I was suddenly very self conscious of my vagabond aesthetic. My hair was in a messy bun. I was wearing my glasses and an old grey hoodie, blue basketball shorts and to put a nail in the coffin, my white crocs. 

He was poking an ice cube with the straw in his drink. He glanced over at me, “So smart and pretty. Tell me more about yourself Sokka.” I stammered, “Well, I’m a sophomore, computer science major.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Damn sweetheart, you’re smart, smart.”

I shrugged and looked down at my offensive crocs, trying to ignore the blush that was probably coloring my cheeks. Zuko murmured closer to my ear, “Look at me, gorgeous. I wanna see those pretty eyes and that oh, so pretty blush.”

I bit my lip and looked up at him. His eyes were on me, studying me. He murmured close to my ear, “Fuck, you’re beautiful baby.” An actual chill went down my spine. His warm hand rubbed my lower back and I could feel his warm hand through my sweatshirt. The assault on my mind continued, “Oh baby, you like me whispering how fucking pretty you are? How you’re the most stunning boy in this bar and that I would love to take you home and wreck you?” I saw my hands shaking in front of me. My dick was somehow impossibly hard and leaking in my shorts. 

Zuko glanced away from me and I followed his gaze. Haru nodded at Zuko and Ming was handing over Teo’s backpack. Teo gave me a thumbs up and waved as they turned away. This made sense now. I waved Ming down and she handed over my bag. As I slung it across my shoulders Zuko asked, “Leaving so soon baby?”

My dick was still hard, but my shorts were loose enough that I wasn’t making a scene. I glared up at him, “Look, you were being a good wingman for Haru, but he’s heading home, so you can go back to whatever it was you were doing.” I started walking towards the stairs and to my surprise Zuko was following me. 

He questioned, “The fuck are you talking about?” I turned around and huffed, “Look you were just keeping me busy while him and Teo got to know each other.” I pushed the door open and walked out into the night with Zuko right behind me, “Dude, Haru’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. I talked to you because I fucking wanted to man.” 

I turned and my crocs squelched obnoxiously at the sudden change in direction. I spat, “Don’t call me man.” I thought of what he said earlier and added, “Or dude.” Then for good measure I added, “Or bro.” I could hear the laughter in his voice as he asked, “Ok then what do you like to be called Sokka?” He took a step closer to me. 

His voice had a taunt laced into it. He knew what I liked to be called. I hadn’t even known him 20 minutes and he knew something about me that I didn’t even know about myself. He asked, “Do you like being called sweetheart? Tell me Sokka, tell me what you like.” He took another step closer. I swallowed and stammered, “I-I like it.” My response was breathless and Zuko probably heard it. It didn’t seem like much got by him. 

He questioned, “What about baby? Can I call you that? Talk to me Sokka.” I somehow was pressed into the building behind me. I answered, “I really like that.” Zuko murmured, “Oh Sokka, you’re being such a good boy for me, telling me everything you like. You like being called a good boy Sokka? My good boy?” I squeaked out, “Yes, yes. I really like it.” I shamelessly rubbed myself on the thigh that was in between my legs. Zuko was breathing on my neck, nuzzling my ear. Taking me apart without even fucking doing anything. 

He leaned a forearm on either side of my head. I was trapped and loving it. I shimmied against him trying to find any part of him to rub against. He pressed his forehead into mine. A few stray hairs had fallen out of his top knot and brushed against my forehead. He muttered, "You're so pretty like this sweetheart. Taking what you want from me." He pressed his lips into mine. I kissed him back shamelessly, swirling my tongue around his, just trying to take as much as he could give me. His smell of cinnamon completely surrounded me. I whimpered and rode the thigh I had trapped in between my legs. Zuko's muttering continued, "Does my good boy wanna cum for me? Tell me Sokka." 

I barely croaked out, "Yes please." His hand slide in the waistband of my shorts. It only took a few pumps of his warm hand for me to finish. 

I turned my head when I heard a clatter erupt and yelling started. I could see Jet being dragged out of Hei Bei’s by the security guard. He was screaming and swinging. Zuko just pressed his face against my neck. At the same time we both said, “Fucking Jet.” The chuckle Zuko let out was so fucking breathy and sexy. 

I got goosebumps as he spoke against my neck, “I gotta make sure he doesn’t get arrested. We need him to play on Saturday.” He stepped away from me and the cold October air took his place. He jogged back to the bar and then turned towards me, jogging backwards, “Get home safe, yeah?”

“Yeah”, I croaked to the darkness, to no one. My eyes lost Zuko in the chaos in front of Hei Bei’s so I turned and walked home.


	2. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dom/Top Zuko isn't for everyone, but it's for me. I love Dom Sokka, but there are a lot of other good fics out there that explore that. I'm gonna do my best to write this for 29 consecutive more days and so I'm going to write Dom Zuko. If this is where we part ways, I hope we meet again in another fic.

-Zuko-

I sat in the living room, beer in my hand. Should I be drinking beer the night before a game? I mean, no, but on the other hand, Coach said if any of us that were caught out the night before the game we would be doing suicides on the field until we threw up, which he made us do anyway, but whatever. 

I took another sip of my beer watching the Dai Li’s game from last week. Haru took up the other end of the couch. He glanced over at me, “Dude, this is the third time you’ve watched the game. You don’t even know if Coach is gonna let you play tomorrow.”

I threw Haru the dirtiest look I could. He put his hands up in defense, but I sat back and leaned into the couch. That was the great thing about bros, why we vibed so well. Minimal nonverbal communication was our go to. 

I rewound the game to get a better look at a play. Haru asked, “How’s the arm though dude?” Another sip of beer, “Bruh, you’ve seen me at practice. I’m fine.” Haru winced at a brutal tackle that he would most likely be on the receiving end of tomorrow. We both kept our eyes on the screen. He added, “Look dude, me, Coach, the team, we just all want you to take it easy. I know you want to get back to how you were, but Zu, you could really fuck yourself up if you play before you’re ready.”

I dug my nail into the beer can, “I know, I know, dude, but that’s the thing. I am fucking ready. Coach just needs to put me in.” I needed to change the topic, “The fuck is Jet at?” Haru let out a breath and rubbed his face, “Dude, if you don’t fucking know, I have no idea. Let’s hope he’s just hooking up with someone and not out at the bar.”

We both stayed quiet and watched the screen for a bit. I took a sip of my beer, “Sooooo..” I leaned back on the couch, “I didn’t sleep too well last night. Someone was moaning.." I raised my voice a few octaves, "OHHH HARU HARDER HARDER HARUUUU.” I dodged the empty beer can that he lobbed at my head.

He shook his head still focused on the TV, “You’re so fucking gay, dude.” I threw my head back laughing, “BRUH! You were the one taking that twink to pound town last night!” Haru grumbled, “He’s not a fucking twink.” I waved my hand, “Whatever, technicalities.” He raised an eyebrow at me, “So, you and Sokka?” I shook my head, “Jet cockblocked as usual. Be glad you left when you did.” 

Our focus turned back to the game and our beers. Then I started noticing Haru becoming more and more attached to his phone. It seemed like it was buzzing every 5 seconds. I glanced at him and he was grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, “You’re a fucking simp for him dude.”

He flopped from the far side of the couch to my side. He clicked on an instagram story. It was his little twink and Sokka. When the picture disappeared I clicked the screen so it would go back. Sokka looked fucking good. 

His long hair was in a ponytail that reached in between his shoulders and the sides looked like he had gotten them shaved. He was wearing a dark blue tank top and black jeans. The way he was angling his arm and the phone caused the shirt to ride up and I could make out his wide fucking hips. I went to click back to the picture, but a text from Teo popped up. I punched Haru in the arm, “Did he send you a fucking dick pic man?” Haru pushed himself off the couch and left the room with an unceremonious, “Fuck you, asshole.” 

I sprawled out on the couch and unlocked my phone. Clicked Instagram. Pulled up Haru’s profile. Searched for Teo’s profile and then found a tagged picture of Sokka. Ding ding ding we have a winner. Fuckin ‘A, he had his profile on private. I hit the blue follow button. 

Shit, I didn’t realize it was already 1 in the morning. I clicked off the TV, shut the lights off and headed up stairs.

I brushed my teeth, hit the lights and flopped into bed. I thought about sending Jet a text to try and locate him, but fuck that. I babysat him enough. As my thumb hovered over the home button, an instagram notification popped up.

_ WangFyre311 has followed you. _

Interesting. I clicked into his profile. I scrolled through years worth of pictures. Fuck, he was so cute and fucking nerdy. That and his blue eyes got me all riled up. I kept scrolling. He was maybe 5’5 a little bit chubby, but his arms still had some muscle on them and he had broad pecs and shoulders. I was half ready to roll out of bed and go fuck his brains out right now. From the bathroom selfie him and Teo took it looked like they were at the TLT, which why wouldn’t they be? Every other normal college student was out getting fucked up on a Friday night. Fucking football. 

I could feel my dick getting harder in my sweats. What was it with this guy? He really got me amped. We didn’t spend a lot of time together yesterday, but I wanted more. I wanted to be the reason that he fucking blushed. He was probably hooking up with someone else right now. Not if I could fucking help it. I shot out a reply to his story. 

_ Bluespirit13: I’d love to squeeze that gorgeous curve of ur hips baby. _

I closed my phone. He probably wasn’t gonna reply. He was out with friends. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

_ WangFyre311: That’s it?????? _

_ WangFyre311: If I remember correctly, yesterday you mentioned something about wrecking me… _

_ Bluespirit13: Naughty boy.  _

_ Bluespirit13: Egging me on.  _

_ Bluespirit13: I’d love to lick that spot on your hips. Bite down on it. Leave a fucking mark. _

_ Bluespirit13: Make u hurt so good sweetie.  _

Fuck my dick was hard. For some reason this guy had me spewing the nastiest fucking shit out of my mouth. I tossed my t-shirt off. It was too hot. 

My phone lit up and I snatched it. 

There in my DMs was a pretty picture of Sokka’s crotch. I couldn’t see too much because he was wearing black fucking jeans. But I could make out the bar floor underneath him. 

_ Bluespirit13: Ur such a good boy sweetheart.  _

_ Bluespirit13: Taking a pic for me in public _

_ Bluespirit13: What if someone saw you Sokka? _

_ WangFyre311: I don’t fucking care.  _

_ WangFyre311: Need you _

_ Bluespirit13: Thats it sweetie.  _

_ Bluespirit13: Be a needy boy for me.  _

_ WangFyre311: fuck _

I grinned. 

_ Bluespirit13: Got that pretty blush on your face sweetheart? _

He sent me a selfie seconds later. It was him outside, but his face was flushed. I could see the pink on his cheeks. 

_ Bluespirit13: Those big blue eyes and that pretty blush _

_ Bluespirit13: Cant wait to cum all over that gorgeous face baby _

A video appeared in my DMs. Sokka must have made it home, because this time he was in bed stroking his cock. I shucked off my sweats and briefs and started palming myself. Even his cock was fucking cute. It was brown, but the tip was purple and swollen. His hand was stroking up and down. Who I wouldn't kill to be there doing it for him. I remembered back to yesterday feeling him in my hands. The little sounds he didn't even realize he had been making. I wanted to feel him against me just like I had the night before. I stroked my cock faster wishing it was his hands instead. 

_ Bluespirit13: Naughty boy _

_ Bluespirit13: Couldn’t even wait for me to give u instructions before u touched urself? _

_ Bluespirit13: U better make it worth it _

_ Bluespirit13: Because ur definitely gonna get punished for not waiting for me _

_ Bluespirit13: For making me so fucking hard _

I clicked the next picture that popped up. It was cum all over Sokka’s soft stomach. So fucking pretty. I thought of him just like that. Laying on my bed waiting for me to add my cum to his. I stroked my cock harder, stroking faster. Thinking of Sokka kneeling on the ground in front of me, waiting for my load to spray all over. I finally felt myself cumming. 

_ Bluespirit13: Night beautiful  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kink suggestions! Please continue to do so. Hope you're celebrating kinktober ;)


	3. Cross dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean girls should probably be the kink for this chapter, but I don't think that's a thing. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Mean girls before there's a scene in the movie where these teen girls do a really scandalous dance to Jingle Bell Rock. Also for your own well being I just recommend watching mean girls.

-Sokka-

I was woken up at the ass crack of dawn as Ty Lee pounded at my door, “Sokka, wake up! I’m heading to the field, but Suki and Toph are getting ready to tailgate.” I groaned and rolled over pulling a pillow over my face. A while later Suki was pounding on my door, “Sokka, get up! We’re already late.” 

I fell back asleep for a while, but then I heard Toph’s heavy steps walking towards my room. I shot out of bed and into the shower before she could get any closer. I washed my hair and hummed happily. My happiness was interrupted when I had flashbacks of last night. Oh no, no, no. 

I scrambled out of the shower, ran into my room and picked up my phone. I gulped as I reread the messages I had sent Zuko last night. Spirits, what was wrong with me? He was an arrogant, cocky, beautiful, son of a bitch that I barely knew, and I had sent him way too much. Like this man really made me a moaning mess just by sending me some DMs? Maybe Toph was right, maybe I was a bit of a manwhore. Suki called from across the apartment, “Almost ready, Sokka?” “Yeahh,” I yelled back, you know, like a liar.

I pulled on some grey sweats and my red and blue United Republic University t-shirt and hoodie, slipped on my navy blue crocs. I quickly jammed my contacts in my eyes and combed my wet hair back in a ponytail. 

I heard Suki and Toph opening the front door. I snatched up my keys, wallet and sunglasses and ran out behind them. We walked out of the apartment and picked up Teo and Katara from the dorms. From there we headed towards the football stadium. 

It was seven in the morning, but by the looks of things you would think it was the middle of the day. I could see people in red and blue everywhere. People were happy, excited, drunk. It was game day after all. We walked to parking lot D and found the rest of our group. 

Longshot was grilling something hopefully breakfasty. Suki and I set up the boards for bags. We all started drinking. Hey, any reason for beer, was a good reason for us. We ate and drank and ate and drank and Toph continuously crushed everyone in bags. I knew she was cheating, but I couldn’t quite figure it out yet. 

Soon enough Katara was corralling us into the stadium. I had made excuses not to come to any of the football games this year up until now, but I really wanted to give Teo shit for making googly eyes at his “not boyfriend” this time. 

We got our seats in the student section. I sat in the first row on the end next to Teo. The game started and the whole stadium got on its feet and started cheering. Loudly. I leaned back into Katara, “Is this normal?” She spoke in my ear so I could hear her over the crowd, “The quarterback went out last year due to a nasty tear in his rotator cuff. This is his first game back.” 

Then I looked up at the jumbotron. It was focused on the man standing in the quarterback position. He was calling some stuff out as the ball was snapped to him. I could make out the gold eyes and the scar under his helmet. I was a grade A idiot. How had I not put together that I was sexting the captain and quarterback of the football team? Spirits, please kill me now. 

The stadium erupted back into more cheers. My gay panic had made me miss what happened. I glanced back up at the screen. Zuko had thrown the ball down field to the runningback and the guy had artfully dodged tackles and scored a touchdown. The jumbotron educated me that the scorer had been Jet, as his picture lit up the screen. 

Katara shook my shoulders from behind, “Look! Aang’s up!” Aang kicked a beautiful field goal. You could feel the electricity in the stadium. It felt like everyone was high off of the early scoring and throughout the first half of the game the team didn’t let up. 

I was too far to see Zuko on the sidelines when defense was playing, but luckily for me the jumbotron supplied plenty of images of him chugging gatorade. His black hair was up in a top knot and he had a headband on. He was absolutely covered in sweat. Thank the spirits for high definition y’all. 

We went back out during half time to refuel on food and beer. I teased Teo for wincing when Haru got tackled, which was quite a bit since he was a linebacker. We filed back in the stadium. Ty Lee waved to us from the field. Her sparkly pom poms glittered in the sun. 

The other team’s playing got more sloppy and aggressive as we absolutely pummeled them. Then Zuko got sacked hard. I held my breath, but Jet pulled him up and Zuko seemed to shake it off as he ran for another touchdown on the next play. 

Everyone was high off of adrenaline as we all filed out of the stadium. We were all drunkenly singing the school song and swaying down the ramps of the stadium and towards our apartment. 

The combination of being up insanely early, eating and drinking and being in the sun most of the day had made us all exhausted. Toph slammed the door to her room. Katara splayed out on the couch. Teo lifted himself into the recliner. I climbed into bed with Suki and I knocked out pretty quick. A while later I smelled flowery body wash and felt Ty Lee’s cool skin press against mine and I drifted back to sleep. 

I woke up a while later to the smell of pizza. I sat up and followed my nose out into the living room. Katara and Teo had apparently gone back to their dorms. I flopped down on the floor and rested my back against the couch. Suki passed me a plate of pizza slices. I yawned, but then began chowing down. Toph waved a slice around and asked, “So what are we doing tonight queers?”

Ty Lee answered hanging upside down off the couch, “The football house is having a Mean Girls party.” Suki looked at me, “On October third he asked me what day it was...” Me and Ty Lee finished the quote, “It’s October third!” Toph scoffed and took a bite of pizza, “Spirits, you guys are stupid.” 

I glanced up at my friends, “Do we have time to get outfits from that thrift shop that just opened on Green St?” Suki checked the time, “If we leave like now.” We all ran out of the apartment to Suki’s beat up Subaru. She got to the car first and yelled, “Get in losers! We’re going shopping.” I texted Aang, Katara and Teo to see if they wanted us to get anything for them since we had basically flown out of the apartment. 

Of course the place was packed with other people like us, who had waited til the last second to buy outfits that we were only gonna wear once for a stupid party, but we were aggressive and competitive. Ty Lee nudged another girl out of her way and snatched up some of the red and black items she could find. I grabbed santa hats from a top shelf and Suki found Toph a black velour jumpsuit. I circled to the back of the store. After digging through some bins I found a broken camcorder. We paid for our items and then stopped at the gas station to pick up more liquor. 

We got home and dumped our finds in the living room. Ty Lee switched on the TV and started Mean Girls so it could play while we got ready. Suki made us all drinks. I called Teo to come get ready with us. Toph was ready first since all she had to do was put a sweatsuit on. Suki and Ty Lee helped us squeeze into our outfits. Teo and Suki helped me and Ty straighten our mountains of thick hair. The girls did their own make up and then worked on ours. We each put our santa hats on and looked in the bathroom mirror. 

I grinned, “I look pretty hot.” Suki face palmed and Teo groaned, “You’re an idiot.” My elbow length hair was straightened underneath the santa hat. The girls had gone a little nutso on the make up. They had mentioned something about a sparkly cut crease and winged liner. All I knew was my eyes looked bigger and bluer. Ty Lee had put blush all over my cheeks and nose. I could still see some of my freckles. 

We were all wearing black chokers and red tank tops and skirts. I felt like I was probably going to pop out of my outfit if I made any sudden movements. I pulled the skirt up a bit to cover my stomach pooch, but then my red spandex was visible. Oh well, as long as my ass or my dick didn’t make any appearances we would be ok. Leave it to Ty Lee to find red thigh high stockings and long black gloves. Ty and Suki were wearing black flats, but I was wearing black converses and Teo was wearing white ones. 

I heard the door open and Katara poked her head in the bathroom. She cooed, “Ohhhh. You guys look so cute!” Katara had gone in my closet and was wearing an oversized pink polo from spirits knew when. We all followed her out of the bathroom. Aang and Toph were sitting talking about some bullshit or other. Aang laughed when he saw us, “You guys are so extra.” He was wearing a light pink t-shirt that said, “You go Glen Coco.”

We played flip cup and beer pong until Toph cut off the music and told us it was time to head out. I was borrowing Ty Lee’s silver mini backpack since this costume didn’t have pockets. I stuffed it with the essentials- a bottle of Malibu, jello shots, wipes, phone chargers, band aids, cash, student ID. Like I was a dumbass, but at least I could be a prepared dumbass ok?

The group stampeded down the steps of our apartment and out into the night. I looked up to see the bright full moon. A gust of October air blew past and I was reminded how skimpy my outfit was. We heard wolf whistles as we walked to the football house. I swallowed nervously wondering if I would run into Zuko tonight. 

Aang waved to a couple guys as we went up the driveway that were holding red solo cups. They bro nodded in acknowledgement and were also wearing t-shirts with various quotes from the movie, guess that’s what the whole football team decided to go with. There was a line in the front of the house of people waiting to get in, but Aang walked around back and we all followed. He simply opened the back door and we were met with the glare of strobe light and the sound of the speakers blaring. 

Aang poured us all cactus juice and then we all started dancing. I loved this part, the dancing, the silliness. It was mostly underclassmen now. The of age people were out at the bars, but would show up once they closed. We took like hundreds of selfies. Drunk girls kept walking up to me and telling me how cute I was, which, like thank you for the ego boost. 

The kid DJing had been shamelessly flirting with Ty Lee, because why wouldn’t he? The next song he played was Jingle Bell Rock. Ty squealed, “Come on guys, we have to do it for the gram.” We reenacted the scene from Mean Girls. Thankfully we had done this a few times since we all met freshman year. Ty Lee had made Katara responsible for recording it, while Toph was holding her broken camcorder completely the wrong way. We all started out posed next to each other and I had to bite my lip to hold in a laugh. 

We strutted forward and wound our hips to the beat in a way that was way too salacious for this song. "Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun..." We spread our legs and slapped our inner thighs. I tried my best and keep it together and not collapse in a pit of laughter. Ty Lee would kill me if I messed up her instagram content. I loved being the center of attention, goofing off was my specialty. We moved our hips in a way that would make you think we were dancing to something a lot sexier than a Christmas carol. Teo was moving right along with us.  I burst out in laughs as we finally finished. People around us clapped and hooted. 

I turned and saw Jet and Haru, so the bars must have closed already. I wondered briefly if Zuko was with them. I looked down at my solo cup and noticed it was empty. I shook my cup at Suki to let her know I was going for a refill. She thumbs upped, so I was on my way. 

I didn’t have to wonder about Zuko for too long. Aang was laughing in the kitchen with him. They were both standing next to the container of cactus juice. I held my cup out. Zuko grabbed it without glancing my way, talking to Aang about something super passionately. Aang just shook his head and then grinned at me, “Hey Sokka!” I finished swallowing the jello shot I had pulled out of my back pack and grinned, “Sup Aang!” My friend yelled over the music, “Zu, this is my bestie Sokka, Sokka this is Zuko.”

I saw Zuko’s gold eyes rake me up and down, taking me in and then I remembered that I was dressed how I was. I pulled at the skirt to try to get it to cover more, but it did absolutely nothing. I didn’t even know how to react when his gorgeous hand thrust my cup back in front of me. He grinned and it was almost wolfish, “Oh, I’ve already met Sokka.”

I gulped. His voice was still like the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I could not get a boner in this outfit. I took a step back, because something about him was making alarm bells go off in my head. Zuko reached around me and grabbed someone else’s cup and filled it. This god in front of me handed the glass back to whoever the irrelevant soul behind me was. 

Haru appeared next to Aang and I turned seeing this as my opportunity to come up with an exit strategy. Too bad I was too slow. I felt a warm hand on my lower back guiding me through the throngs of people. We approached a set of stairs and I paused. Zuko just stepped around me and sat a few stairs up. I took him in, his black hair was in a top knot and he had a black bandana tied as a headband. He was wearing a black t-shirt with pink writing on it that read, “Boo you whore.” 

I took a risk and glanced up at his face. He was leaning back on his elbows, his head tilted cutely to the side, “Hey Sokka.” Fuck. I wiggled a bit willing myself not to get a hard on, but the way this guy said my name was driving me insane. He lazily drawled, “Sorry for dragging you away from the party just wanted the chance to get to know you better after the fun we had last night.”

I knew I should have some cocky response for this, but right now all my brain could come up with was 404 error- file not found. The bastard grinned, “C’mon Sokka, don’t look so scared. I won’t bite, not unless you want me to.” Thank the Spirits, Ty Lee had caked blush on me, because I was definitely blushing now. I was used to chasing guys, girls, and non-binary folks. I could flirt up a storm, but right now, it was like the pinwheel of death that usually popped up when a computer program wasn’t working was floating above my head. 

He sat up and his arms reached out for me, pulling me in front of him. He looked up at me, full of mischief, like a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He murmured in my ear, “You have a shitty poker face, Sokka. As soon as you saw me, I saw your eyes go wide and I knew what you wanted.” Someone made a whining noise. Fuck, that someone was me.

He leaned closer and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He kissed at my neck and then bit it gently, “I saw your little dance with your friends earlier.” His hands dragged down my back. His fingers drummed on my lower back, right above the hem of the skirt. 

Zuko let out an incredible, sexy throaty chuckle. He nuzzled his nose against mine. The red solo cup was taken out of my hands and put on the step next to him. He pressed feather light kisses against my jaw and my throat. Finally coming back up his lips pushed against mine. He tasted like Fireball, but not in a bad way?

He kissed my neck as his hands were all over me. He caressed my sides and then brought a hand up and rubbed the nape of my neck. I felt that same chill go down my spine that he had caused before. He looked up at me and I couldn’t look away from his bright gold eyes as he murmured, “So fucking pretty sweetheart.”

His large warm hands were all over me all at once. His fingertips under my shirt, caressing my pecs and stomach. His hands ran up and down my legs, feeling the stockings, palming my ass in the skirt. He squeezed my ass hard and a whine came from the back of my throat as his fingertips brushed against my covered ass crack. He used the opportunity to deepen our kiss. His tongue swirling in my mouth. Was this the Spirit world? I hadn’t been so hard from just making out since I was in high school. 

I moaned out, “Zuko.” I didn’t trust myself to say anything else. How did he make me feel like this? My hips were swaying, my cock looking for any kind of contact. His lips brushed my ear, “Seeing you all dressed up baby, fuck. I didn’t know I could be this hard Sokka. I want you bouncing on my cock in your cute little skirt, your gorgeous hair and that face with pretty makeup. You wanna do that for me baby?”

I was so overwhelmed. His voice was constantly murmuring, his hands were constantly touching everywhere. It was too much. He bit my jaw and continued, “Answer me you pretty little thing.” I nodded my head yes. He squeezed firmly on my ass, “Use your words baby. You can do it for me baby boy. I know you want to. Tell me what you want to bounce on my cock that is so fucking hard for you while you wear a cute little skirt and maybe we’ll get you some pretty panties too.”

“Yes Zuko, yes, please. That’s what I want. I need it.” His palm pushed against my cock in the spandex and that was it. I stumbled forward, but I just fell into his hard chest. He rubbed my back as I shuddered against him. This was it. I had died and had gone to the spirit world. 

His hands rubbed up and down my back. I felt him stiffen as I heard banging and voices in the distance. Someone said something-something police. I thought I heard Toph yell, “FUCK DA POLICE!” Soon the whole house was reverberating with a hundred drunk college children screaming “FUCK DA POLICE!” 

I pulled my face out of Zuko’s neck and I could see blue and red lights flashing outside of the window behind him. I tried to focus and slow my breathing. The reason someone had said something- something police, was because the police were here. I immediately gulped. I was definitely under age drinking. Could I get kicked out of school for this? What if I got arrested? Gran Gran would be so pissed. 

I whined, “I can’t get arrested dressed like this. Do you have any idea what they do to pretty boys like me in jail?” Zuko leaned back and let out a deep belly laugh. He pulled his head up, “Oh, I’ve got some ideas baby.” He winked, but I continued my hissy fit, “Can you stop being a perv for like five seconds!” I could tell he was trying to hold in his laugh, “Relax, you got nothing to worry about. You’re over 21.” Oh right. Zuko had met me in a bar, where I had given the appearance of being a person old enough to buy alcohol. I pulled at the hem of my skirt and bit lip.

He shifted on the stairs, “You’re not 21 are you?” I squeaked out, “I will be in like 8 months.”

Zuko stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me down the stairs and down the hallway, down another set of stairs. The moon light filtered in through a window and I could see we were in a laundry room. Zuko let go of my hand and easily climbed on the washing machine and pressed the window screen open with his foot. He looked back at me, “Anytime now, Sokka.” His voice snapped me out of it. 

I struggled significantly more climbing on the washing machine and out the window. We walked through the backyard and Zuko stuck his knee out and I stepped on it and he helped me over the fence. 

Zuko was leaning on the other side of the chain link. I could hear Jet screaming at the police officers, “I served my time! You come and take me!” Zuko looked up briefly at the night sky and let out a chuckle, “Look, I gotta go make sure no one gets arrested. Send me more pictures of you in that outfit. See you around, beautiful.” He winked and then turned and headed back to the house. 

I cut through the alley and made it across the street from the house. Jet was still being belligerent saying the officers didn’t have probable cause or a warrant. The officer leaned down into his walkie talkie and said, “Get the paddywagon.” 

A forty slipped out of Haru’s hand in shock. He turned to the rest of the house and yelled, “SCATTER!” I saw everyone streaming out of the house in every possible direction, like that scene from Ratatouille when the humans come in the kitchen and all the rats go in different ways. 

And then I woke up the next morning at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the police references a John Mulaney joke called The One Thing. Someone also drew an ATLA animatic of it on youtube and it is solid gold.


	4. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what suicides are, be very grateful. It's basically an exercise that involves A LOT of running.

-Zuko-

After dealing with the cops and keeping Jet out of jail for maybe the 157th time in our college careers, I walked home exhausted and crashed. 

I woke up at 5am as usual. Father had forced me to do it as a kid and I had never been able to grow out of it. I glanced at my phone seeing an email from Coach. 

_Team,_

_While we had a stellar game yesterday, it was brought to my attention that one member of the team was out gallivanting the night prior. See you on the field Sunday morning at 6:30am._

Fucking Jet. Couldn’t even stay at home Friday night. I dragged myself out of bed. I didn’t plan on eating since Coach was just gonna run us until we couldn’t function anymore. I showered and got ready. 

I found Jet on the floor of the living room. I hauled him up and threw him with clothes on in the shower. I lightly slapped his cheek, “C’mon bud. Practice in 10 minutes.” We definitely had more than 10 minutes, but you really had to light a fire under hungover Jet to get him moving. Once Jet proved that he could function on his own, I left him to it. I could hear moaning coming from Haru’s room. I yelled against the door, “Practice in 20 minutes lover boy!” If the whole team wasn’t there on time this was only going to get worse. Thank the spirits I was always up early. 

I jogged the block and a half to the House. I pulled up the intercom and spoke in my best flight attendant voice, “Goood morning you hungover fucks. This is your Firelord speaking. We have practice in 15 minutes, you asswipes. If you aren’t up and out of bed in the next two, you’re not playing a game for the rest of the season.” I had no authority over that, but these kids didn’t fucking know shit.

Aang ran down the stairs dressed and ready. I grabbed him by the shoulders, “You get the guys there, I gotta go get Jet.” I glanced at my phone. We still had 30 minutes. I power walked back home. Teo was pushing himself out in Haru’s oversized clothes. I grimaced, “Sorry kid.” Teo just waved me off. He looked exhausted. Haru and Jet looked miserable but ready. I corralled them to the field and was grateful to see that Aang already had the rest of the team there. 

I didn’t know how long we had been running suicides for. I bent down and touched the 10 yard line on the far side of the field and kept running. Coach called out from the sidelines, “As you all know, I believe in capital and corporal punishment.” I bent down and touched the fifty yard line. Coach continued, “Hopefully, this will encourage you all to stay in next Friday and be ready to perform on Saturday.”

My fingers grazed at the 20 yard line. I heard Aang moan next to me, “Didn’t the Republic City Convention outlaw this level of torture after the 100 year war?” As we ran back up to the fifty, the sun was high in the sky. I tried to encourage the kid, “We’ve gotta be done soon.”

We shuffled home after Coach had decided that we had apparently learned our lesson. I almost felt sorry for Jet as he stopped to vomit in a bush, but then the muscles in my legs burned and I could give a flying fuck about Jet. 

I had never been more happy to see our shitty house in my life. Haru opened the door. Jet and I stumbled in after him. None of us said a word as we went to our rooms. I shut my door and lowered myself in my bed. I threw my arm over my eyes and was out like a light. 

When I woke up, it seemed like the sun was setting. I texted the bros.

_Firelord: hngry?_

_Ruru: Tui and La’s pls._

_Fucking Jet: Has any1 seen my wallet?_

_Bitchboi Jet: 4 real. Its not funny_

_Pussy a$$ bitch Jet: Stop changing my name_

_Firelord: Like u hv any money stupid bitch_

We got ready, but it took us longer than normal since we could hardly walk. We stumbled to Haru’s pick up truck. My legs felt like fucking shit. We pulled up and parked at Tui and La’s, the campus diner. 

Aunt Wu waved when she saw us walk in. She called over, “I’ll get your regulars.” Jet called out, “You’re so good to us, I could kiss you.” Aunt Wu rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen. We sat at our regular booth near the front of the restaurant. Aunt Wu poured coffee and let us know our food would be up in a few. 

I sipped my coffee, finally feeling like a fucking human. A group of girls walked in and sat at the booth in the far back. Then I spotted Sokka with them. He hadn’t seen me yet. I took another sip of coffee and relaxed. I took Sokka in. He looked more like when I had seen him for the first time. His hair was in a cute bun. His glasses were on and he was wearing a hoodie. 

As soon as Aunt Wu left after putting our food down, I pulled up insta. I mean, the spirits obviously wanted me to have fun by sending him here. I hadn’t expected it, but as soon as I opened the app his pretty blue eyes were staring up at me. He had posted a picture of himself from yesterday. His eyes were so insanely big and blue. His brown hair was surrounding him and he was biting his bottom lip. He was pretty without make up, but with it, fuck. 

He captioned it, _Being a bitch is my kink_

I didn’t dare look up at him even though I wanted to. I cracked my neck and let out a breath so I wouldn’t traumatize Aunt Wu by pulling him from his friends and fucking him on the counter. 

I double tapped the picture and then commented underneath it, _pretty_ ❤❤❤❤. I could never leave well enough alone though. 

_Bluespirit13: Did you post that picture cause I asked you to take some for me sweetheart?_

I took a long sip of coffee and then looked his way. BINGO. I winked when his blue eyes were already on me. He was holding his phone like it was a bomb that was about to go off. He was biting his bottom lip and that blush, that fucking blush went straight to my cock. It was a little bit hard to tell since he had tan skin, but I thought I saw it creep down his neck too. Fucking perfect. 

_Bluespirit13: Aww don’t be so embarrassed sweetheart._

_Bluespirit13: Your natural blush looks prettier than the makeup you had on last night._

_Bluespirit13: Cat got your tongue baby? I’d rather have it instead…_

I looked at him, pleased with myself. Sokka took a sip of coffee and I saw his eyes wander to his phone. Suddenly he was coughing and the girl with short brown hair next to him was hitting his back. Haru and Jet turned around to see what was happening. Spirits, I pulled up my hoodie to hide the fact that I was laughing. 

Aunt Wu put their food in front of them and that seemed to calm his table down. Nothing could keep Jet or Haru for too long, so they went back to eating. I got back to my banana pancakes too. I scraped my fork against the plate trying to get the last bit of banana that was stuck when my phone buzzed.

_WangFire311: Oh hello new friend_

_WangFire311: That’s the polite way to greet someone you hardly know._

We all put in another order of food. Tried to justify it by saying we needed the carbs to recover from this morning. I wasn’t going to answer baby boy’s snarky response right this minute, but I was glad he was messing back with me. 

His group got up and made their way to the door. He turned and started an argument with the girl that had been sitting next to him. As they got to the front of the restaurant, I heard him, “Have you seen _Home Alone 2: Lost in Ba Sing Se_? How did Kevin get lost in Ba Sing Se? It’s a grid system motherfucker!”The girl groaned, “Sokka that movie came out before you were born.” The girl with short black hair swung her cane too far. Sokka tripped and landed right in front of me. Thank you Spirits. I stood and pulled him up. 

His big blue eyes were locked on mine. I grinned and nodded my head towards the door, “Better go catch up with your friends sweetheart.” His eyes went from me, to the door his friends had just walked out of, and then back to me. I put my hand on his lower back and gave him a small nudge towards the door. 

As he walked out, I called out, “Bye Sokka.” I could see him walk over to his friends through the large front windows. He glared at the girl that had tripped him, “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRIP ME?” She yelled back, “MAYBE YOU WOULDN’T TRIP IF YOU GOT SOME REAL FUCKING SHOES SNOOZLES! I’M SUPRISED ANYONE WANTS TO FUCK YOU WITH THOSE NASTY THINGS ON YOUR FEET.”

He glanced back remembering me and I gave him a wave through the window. He dragged his friends away. The one with short brown hair and the one with a long ass braid leaned over his shoulders and waved, “Bye Zukoooo!” I waved back to them and then gingerly got myself back in my seat. 

Aunt Wu brought our second servings and she folded her arms, “Zuko, you be good to that young man. He’s a nice boy.” I put on my best innocent face, “Awww, C’mon Aunt Wu. You know me. I’m a nice boy too.” She hit my head with her notepad, “Be good.” She pointed at Jet and Haru, “All of you.”

We finished up and then walked our sorry asses to Haru’s car. We probably had at least two more days of being sore like this. I gave Jet a good shove right before we got in the car. We got home and I eased myself onto my bed. I grabbed my laptop off the floor and decided to get some homework done. 

I rubbed my eyes as I started getting a headache from staring at the screen for too long. I grabbed my phone and then I remembered Sokka and his bratty little message from earlier about me not being polite. 

_Bluespirit13: Excuse my poor etiquette sweetheart. I’m not polite like you._

_Bluespirit13: You get me so turned on, I could give a fuck about being polite._

I did a few more discussion posts again before I heard my phone buzz. 

_WangFire311: You literally saw me earlier and I looked like a homeless person._

_WangFire311: Whatever we had the last few nights is gone._

_Bluespirit13: What r u talking about?_

I was usually pretty good at reading people, but if Sokka didn’t want it then fine. I would back off. 

_WangFire311: What do you want with me?_

_WangFire311: If this started as a joke, it’s pretty fucked up._

Oh no no no. This wasn’t good. I held my chin in my hand and thought for a minute. I could ask Haru or Aang for help. Haru would get on my case. It was 11:30 though. Aang usually went to bed early. I made my decision and hit the call button on my phone. Lucky for me Aang picked up, “Hey Sifu Hotman, what’s up?” “Call me that again, I’ll get you on laundry duty after every game day.” He huffed, “You’re no fun. Do you call people just to threaten them?” 

I laughed, “Mostly yes, but I had a question for you. You have Sokka’s number?” I heard him pause, “Yeah, why?” Maybe I should have just asked Ru, “Can you send it to me like now?” He started, “Well I should really ask Sokka permission first, it’s his number and it’s not right-” I put a little more authority in my voice, “Aang, I just need to call him real quick and then I won’t use it again, ok?”

He seemed to be thinking about it, “Ok, I’ll send it. Why do you need it? Wait, Zuko do you like him? Are you guys talking? I like his sister Katara. If we both married them that would make us real life broth-” I had to cut him off, “Aang send me the number please and thanks!” “Well maybe if you had just said please to begin with-” I hit end call before I got a migraine. 

My phone lit up with a message from Aang. I opened it up and pressed call. It rang a few times and then he picked up, but he didn’t say anything. I asked,“Sokka?” I heard movement against the phone but no answer. I repeated myself, “Sokka? You there?” I heard him gulp, “Hi, yeah. Sokka here.”

I started, “Look man, I didn’t mean to be a fucking ass to you. I think you’re really fucking hot, but that’s not a good reason for me to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” When he didn’t say anything I continued, “Look, I meant what I said yesterday. I do wanna get to know you better. Is that ok?” Nothing. I asked, “Sokka, you there buddy?” 

He let out a breathy, “Hey.” I relaxed a little bit, “Hey yourself. Everything ok?” He let out a huff and said, “Yeah, um sorry about my messages. It’s just kind of weird, you being interested in me.” I asked, “Why?” He groaned, “Well.. cause you’re on the football team, you’re a senior. You have everything going for you. Why would you want to mess around with me? I’m a fucking clown.”

That was an easy response, “Oh, cause you’re gorgeous. My bad. You’re right, how could you have possibly known? It’s not like I haven’t told you you’re gorgeous nonstop since we met.” I heard him laugh and it hit me right in the fucking feels. I asked, “Am I taking this too fast? Just let me know and I’ll go fuck off.”

He paused and said, “I would rather you just fuck me instead.” I let out a laugh. We were back in business. I asked, “What are you doing now?” He answered, “I’m at the library.” I grinned, “I didn’t realize you were such a naughty little thing sweetheart, talking on your phone in the library. Such a rule breaker.”

I could hear his cute ass pout, “I’m in a study room.” I teased him, “But you know the rules sweetheart. No phones in the library.” He whined, “You were the one that called me!” This long ass day was starting to hit me, “It’s a little late to be studying.” I glanced down at my laptop and it was going to be midnight soon. He answered, “I know. I was heading home until _someone_ interrupted me.”

I liked that Sokka was clowning around with me, “My bad baby. Don’t tell me you were gonna walk home this late all by yourself?” He huffed, “I’ll be fine.” I swung my legs out of bed and into my slides, stifling the groan from moving so fast, “Absolutely not. A pretty little thing like you walking home late at night, sounds like the premise for a case of Law and Order SVU.” 

I gingerly walked out of the house and said, “I’m walking down 4th. Be there in 10 minutes.” This boy had the audacity to whine, “I could be home by then.” I rolled my eyes, “Sokka.” He gave in, “Fine, I’ll wait.” 

A group of girls across the street called out, “Hey Zu!” I nodded at them, “Hey Song, Hi June, Hi Jin.” Sokka spoke up, “Sounds like you would rather walk them home.” I grinned, “Aww already getting jealous baby?” He shot back, “No, of course not.” I pretended to agree with him, “Mhm. mhm sure.” 

I hit the crosswalk button and waited. Fuck, every movement sent pain up legs. I comforted myself by thinking I could probably pop a few more advil when I got back. Baby boy spoke quietly in the phone, “Hang on a sec.” I heard an older man in the background, “Young man, no phones in the library.” I heard rustling against the phone and Sokka spoke, “I was just leaving.”

Finally, I could see the fucking library. I took a few big steps and saw Sokka coming out the door. I grabbed him in my arms and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned up into me and I gently pulled him away from the door. I pulled back and smiled, “Hey.” He was looking up at me, his big blue eyes hooded, his lips parted like he was waiting for me to keep kissing him. He finally answered back, “Hi.”

I laced my fingers in his and asked, “So, where we going?” He started walking in the direction I had just come from. We walked in silence for a bit, my hand still in his. I asked, “How was studying?” He swung my hand, “Got some coding done. Spent most of the time harassing Teo about being attached to Haru at the dick. Seriously, those two have been fucking every night this week.” I rolled my eyes, “Oh trust me, I’ve heard.” Sokka let out a goofy laugh, “I can help you get them back if you want. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I liked fun Sokka. I asked, “Oh, how do you propose we do that?” Suddenly, we stepped off of a high curb onto the street. The uneven step caused pain to shoot up my leg. 

I dropped Sokka’s hand and doubled over clutching my calf. I ground out, “Fuckin’ ‘A. Son of a motherfucking bitch cocksucking whore cunt slut asslicking bastard.” I let out a breath and straightened out, dragging myself to get out of the crosswalk. “Uhh Zuko, are you ok?” Oh shit, Sokka. 

I stood up and put full weight on my leg, “Yeah, I’m fine, dude. Sorry, had a rough practice earlier.” He put his hand out and grabbed mine and we kept walking. “You’re not putting your full weight on your leg.” Fuck, he was a little too observant. I grimaced, “Look, I had a very long practice this morning. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

I could feel his eyes on me, “So, you walked all the way to the library to walk me spirits knew where, when you were already in pain? I rolled my shoulders cracking them, “Pretty much.” He grinned, “You _do_ like me huh?” I threw him a dirty look, “Really? You’re gonna pick right now to be a brat?” He smiled up at me, “Pretty much.”

He asked, “So are we even close to your place?” I pointed up the block, “Yeah, right up there.” He pointed across Party Park, “My apartment’s right there.” I looked at him, “See, wasn’t out of my way at all.” He rolled his eyes, “Um yes it was.” I pulled his hand towards mine and caught his bottom lip in my teeth. I quickly pecked at his lips, “Brat.” 

I started to cross the street towards Sokka’s, but I could feel he wasn’t walking. I turned around and he asked, “We’re right in front of your place. I can make it to mine, pinky promise.” I held my ground, “No, I’m making sure you get home safe.” Sokka let go of my hand and ran his through his pony tail, “Ugh, you’re so stubborn! You are literally in pain. Your house is right here! I’ll let you know as soon as I’m in my apartment.” 

I answered back, “No.” He stood putting his hands on his hips, “Well..” I could see he was thinking. I tried to subtly stretch my leg. I wish he would just fucking let me walk him home. He continued, “What if-what if, we both stay at your place. Then you don’t have to walk extra.” I shook my head, “Sokka, I’m not gonna make you-” “You’re not making, I’m asking.” I raised my good eyebrow, “You sure?” He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards mine. 

I hopped up the steps and opened the front door. I stopped in the kitchen and finally got my fucking advil. I looked over at Sokka, “Hungry? Thirsty?” He looked up at me, almost shy, “No, it’s ok. I ate earlier. I suddenly heard a bed banging against the wall. I led Sokka down the hall towards my room. As we passed Haru’s I yelled obnoxiously, “Night Ruru! Night Teo!”

Sokka let out a laugh. I flicked on the light in my room and kicked off my slides. My fucking calf was throbbing. I pointed down the hall, “Bathroom’s that way. I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.” His eyebrows pulled together, “I saw your couch, there’s no way you fit on that.” I sat on the bed, just needing to take the weight off my leg, “Fine. I’ll sleep in Jet’s room. He’s never here anyway.” I mean, there was no way I was gonna fucking sleep in Jet’s bed. Who knew what happened in those sheets, I would just move to the couch as soon as Sokka settled in. 

His blue eyes were still looking at me, “Just sleep in the bed. I’ll get the couch, it’s fine.” Why was he being such a pain in the ass? “You’re not sleeping on the couch. Your back’ll hurt for a week.” He held his face with both hands, “Well stop being weirdly honorable and we’ll just sleep in your bed.” I mean, I wasn’t opposed to that, “You sure?” He rolled his eyes, “Just lay down.” 

Sokka went to the bathroom and I slowly moved myself to lay down. Haru’s bed was creaking obnoxiously loud, I reached behind me and thumped on the wall, “Some people like to fucking sleep!” Sokka came in laughing, “Have they really been doing that every night?” I groaned, “Every spirits damned night.” He was still laughing as he cut the lights off, climbed in next to me and put his glasses on the nightstand. 

He was quiet before he spoke lowly, “I meant what I said earlier about helping you get back at them.” I reached my hand out and rubbed his side, “Oh really?” “Um, yeah.” I pulled him closer to me. I tried to turn towards him, but I let out a “Fuckin A” as pain shot up my leg. His hand was out running up and down my shirt. He sat up and climbed into my lap, “This ok?” I put my hands on his thighs, “Perfect.”

He leaned down, his hands on either side of my head and he pressed his lips into mine. They were so fucking soft. I loved the little sounds he made, just from us kissing. I licked his lips and he let me in. He tasted just like my toothpaste. I ran my hands up and down his sides feeling him shutter above me. I pulled away from his lips, kissing along his jaw, nibbling at his ear. 

His hands pushed off my chest and he sat up breathing heavy. His eyes were hooded, his lips were wet and swollen. Fuck, I needed more of this. I pushed his shirt up and he got the hint and threw it somewhere in my room. I wished the lights were on, but there was enough coming in the window that I could see him. I took a deep breath, “Perfect.” 

He rocked his hips against mine, testing it. He tried it again and we both groaned. I pulled on his shorts, “Off, now.” He moaned, “You too, I wanna see you too.” I sat up and tossed my shirt off. He shimmied his boxers and shorts off and reached up to pull mine off. 

I pulled him back into my lap. My hands reaching up, running up and down his sides, “Move Sokka.” He finally came back from spacing out and was pressing the bottom of his ass perfectly into my dick. I tried to shift my hips up, but my fucking legs weren’t having it. 

He breathed out, “Maybe if I was in pain. It would distract you from yours. Mmm, misery loves company, right?” I rubbed my thumb along the curve of his hips, “What?” He rubbed his cock against my abs and I could feel the precum dribbling out. He stuttered, “You-you, said you would punish me the other day for not waiting for you, when-when we were messaging.” 

_Fuck._ This boy was gonna fucking kill me. I gripped his hips tighter, “Tell me what you want, Sokka. Tell me what punishment you deserve.” He let out a whine. I could see him biting his lip. I egged him on, “I’m waiting sweetheart.” I grabbed both of his hips holding him still.

Once he realized he couldn’t go anywhere, he looked up at me. His tongue darted out licking his lips, “Maybe, you should spank me.”

He shivered as I ran a hand over his ass. I asked, “You sure?” He nodded his head. “Use your words.” He tried to bounce, but I still had a good grip on him, “He let out, “ _Please_ , spank me, _sir.”_

Well. I didn’t need to be told twice. I sat up a bit. I pulled his forearms onto one side of my lap and his knees were on the other side of me, leaving his gorgeous ass up in the air. I took my time, looking at his pretty ass. I rubbed it with my hands. It was so perfectly round. I gave it a light slap and he let out a pretty moan. I let my short nails rub over his ass cheek. 

I massaged his cheeks for a while longer and then I pulled my hand back and slapped. He let out an, “Oh fuck.” I gently rubbed where I had just slapped. I checked in, “Ok?” He nodded, “Yes _sir_.” Fuck, as if I wasn’t hard enough. 

I alternated to the other cheek and he arched his back beautifully as my hand connected. I rubbed his gorgeous ass soothing him, “That was for the sexting.” I let another slap go, “That was the bratty message earlier.” I could feel his leaking cock against my thigh and his ass cheeks getting warmer against my hand. 

I pulled my hand back again, “That was for being a tease in that skirt last night, getting me so fucking hard for you.” I slapped his other cheek, “That was for arguing with me about walking you home.” I could feel his ass jiggle with each fucking slap. I took a deep breath to calm myself. He was driving me fucking nuts.

I grazed my knuckles down the crack of his ass and he shivered in my lap. I let out, “Fuck, you’re so pretty like this baby. You took your spanking so good. You were such a good boy for me, sweetie.” He turned his face towards mine, his big eyes looked up at me pleading. I asked, “Are you gonna be a good boy now sweetheart? Did you learn your lesson?” 

He whimpered, “Yes Zuko, I promise I’ll be good. I swear.” I ran my hand up his spine. “In my lap, _now.”_ He quickly sat up. His warm ass pressing against my cock. I pushed him back a bit and lined our cocks up. I reached my hand out and wrapped it around both of our cocks. We both groaned being pressed against each other. 

I slowly started stroking up and down. Sokka stuttered, but then rocked his hips in my hand. I loved seeing him biting his lip, his gorgeous eyes looking down at me. I rubbed our precum over both our cocks and the way they slid together was fucking perfect. I held his other hip with my hand, rocking him faster, “Sweetheart, you look so pretty on my cock like this. This is where you were meant to be. You were made to bounce on my cock, just like this.” 

His cries were getting louder and it was all I fucking wanted to hear, “Please Zuko, I want to cum, _please. I promise._ ” I tightened my grip on our cocks and I dropped the hand that had been on his hip. Sokka’s leaned his arms on either side of me and it let him press his cock harder against mine and my pumping hand. 

I palmed his ass with my free hand. He screwed his eyes tight and I slapped him hard across both cheeks. He collapsed into my chest, his cock cumming all over mine. I lost it, feeling myself spurt all over him. I could feel him breathing heavily next to me. He moaned, “Fuck.” I rubbed his back, “Maybe next time.” 

We stayed quiet for a minute, both of us just catching our breath. I glanced around trying to find something near by to wipe us off with, but I heard baby boy start softly snoring and knew that was gonna have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Home Alone two reference is also a John Mulaney joke. I guess that's just what I'm going with now.
> 
> Thank you to anyone that is reading, commenting and kudoing. <3


	5. Marking/Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some nonsense, a John Mulaney reference and some smut.

-Sokka-

I took a deep breath, the blanket smelled cinnamony. Wait, this didn’t smell like my bed. I sat up fully awake and tried to figure out where I was. I had been sober last night, right?  _ Oh right, Zuko’s. _

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my glasses. I heard a door open distantly and a bunch of footsteps walked in. I heard deep voices mumbling and laughing. Zuko’s laugh stood out and it made me happy. I sat up a bit more and I realized there was cum crusted onto my stomach.  _ Gross _ .

Just then the bedroom door swung open. Zuko looked like a god. He was in a tight red t-shirt and navy blue shorts. His face was flushed and a few hairs had fallen out of his top knot and were plastered to his forehead from sweat. He grinned and quickly bent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, “Morning sunshine.”

I groaned, “What time is it?” He bounced up dropping his gym bag on the floor, “Little after 8.” I yawned, rubbing my eyes, “And you worked out already?” He stretched his arms up towards the ceiling and I felt like I could see every single muscle, “Yup. Conditioning every morning. Practice every night.”

I wrinkled my nose, “Ew.” He started pulling clothes out of a dresser, “I gotta get ready for class soon. You need clothes? Ruru’s making breakfast.” He tossed a shirt at me that was probably two sizes too big. I moved, feeling the crustiness still on my stomach, “Um, do you have like a towel or something?”

His gold eyes glanced over at me, “You taking a shower?” I shifted a bit, “Um, some of last night’s  _ fun _ is still on me.” He let out a throaty chuckle, "Hang on a sec.” He grabbed a workout towel from his bag and stepped out of the room. I heard the bathroom faucet turn on even though someone else was running the shower. Then I heard the toilet flush and Jet yelled, “Fuck off!” I heard Zuko step out of the bathroom and yell back, “I have class! Hurry the fuck up.” 

He came back and handed me the warm towel. He turned and started stuffing his backpack. I took the opportunity to finally clean myself off. I spotted a hamper and tossed the towel in. Zuko chucked my shorts and boxers at me. 

I got dressed and put his shirt on, which hung to my knees. He smoothed my hair down, “You look perfect.” I breathed in, smelling his sweat and smell. I caught myself and rolled my eyes, “Yeah, right.” I slipped into my crocs and scooped up my backpack. We walked into the hallway. Zuko opened the bathroom door and turned the lights off. Jet called out, “You ugly ass bastard!” Zuko yelled back, “See if I keep you from getting arrested the next time you steal a boat captain's McDonald's order, you self righteous asshat!”

How were they already like this? I was usually still sleeping. We got to the kitchen. Teo was sitting on a stool watching a shirtless Haru in the kitchen. Haru turned around, “Morning Sokka!” Teo turned, “Yeah,  _ Morning Sokka.” _ I flipped him the finger as Zuko stopped. A minute later he handed me a hot bundle wrapped in a paper towel. He took a bite of his breakfast burrito and headed towards the door. I called back, “Thanks Haru. Later T.” They were both too engrossed in each other to hear me. 

We stepped outside of the house, campus was already awake. People were heading to class. Some guys called out to Zuko and he bro nodded at them. I took a few steps, “Well, that was fun. Later.” Zuko gave me a look. He leaned down and pulled my backpack strap towards him. He pressed his lips against mine. They tasted spicy and warm. He pulled away and said, “Later.” It didn’t sound like a goodbye, it sounded more like a promise. 

He raised his eyebrow at me and I finally turned and walked across Party Park towards the apartment. I started eating my burrito, which was actually pretty good. I nodded as I recognized people from my building. I turned before I stepped in, I could still see Zuko from across the park, but as I got to my building he turned and headed in the house. 

I crammed another bite of my burrito in. Suki and Ty Lee should be in class already. As I turned my keys in the lock I prayed Toph was out too. As soon as I stepped in, I was greeted with “Mornin’ Snoozles.”  _ Fuck me in the throat.  _

I had picked the room closest to the front door for this specific reason. I made a beeline for my room and yelled, “Mornin’ Toph.” I tossed my backpack down and turned around to find her sitting on my bed. She crossed her legs, “So spent the night at Teo’s last night?” Toph could always catch me in a lie. I responded, “I was with him.” She took a sip of her coffee, “But you weren’t at his place?”

I groaned, “Toph, I’m a grown ass man, I can go where I want, when I want. I don’t have to answer to you.” She took a deep breath, “You smell different.” I banged open my dresser and pulled out clothes, “It’s none of your business.” She grinned, “You got laid.” I threw a shirt at her, but she dodged it, “I did not.” She squinted her eyes at me, “Weird. You’re telling the truth, but I feel like you got laid.” I pulled her off the bed and nudged her out the door, “Bye Toph.”

I grabbed my towel and shower caddy and headed for the bathroom. I blasted the water as hot as I could. I washed my hair thinking about last night. I had never done anything like that before. Yeah, I had messed around and had sex plenty, but well, nothing like that. 

I cringed as I remembered calling him Sir. Why in the world had I said that? Zuko hadn’t said anything. What if he thought it was weird? It had seemed natural at the time. The water ran cold, so I stepped out of the shower and got ready for the day. 

Toph and I walked to campus together and met Suki and Ty Lee for the Gender Studies elective we were taking. I plopped myself into the 100 year old wooden chair and groaned in pain. Suki turned to me as Toph started laughing, “Are you ok Sokka?” I tried to brush it off, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Thankfully, Professor Kyoshi started class.  My ass hurt pressed against the seat. Fucking Zuko. It was a very long hour in that unforgiving chair, but I got through class. 

I waved bye to the girls and walked to the Jasmine Dragon.  A few girls were sitting close to the counter studying. Mai and June were “working” behind the counter. In reality, June was scrolling through her phone and Mai was bored twirling a paper cup in her hands.  Without looking up from her phone, June drawled, “What up baby Sock?” She had been calling me that since my freshman year and she never let it drop. I went through the kitchen and put my backpack up in the back room. I threw on my socks, sneakers and apron and then headed to the front. I grabbed a tray and picked up a few dirty dishes. I threw them in the dishwasher and then leaned on the back counter. 

Mai and June worked through a few orders and then Mai turned and looked at me. “Why aren’t you talking?” I stammered out, “Wha-what do you mean?” June chimed in, “Yeah, you’re always fucking talking. What’s the deal? Cat got your tongue?”  I choked on my spit at her choice of words. June grinned and elbowed Mai. June raised her eyebrow, “So, you having fun with Zuko?”  _ Fuck. _ A customer tried to put an order in, but June told him to fuck off. I stepped around her and took the poor guy’s order. 

I could feel both girls standing behind me as I added syrup to his iced tea. I handed the guy his drink and off he went. June continued, “I dated Zuko our freshman year.” I turned to her, but I wasn’t too surprised, they seemed like they would go out together. 

Mai started tearing the cup she had been playing with, “We went out sophomore year.”  _ That _ didn’t seem like a great pairing. Mai took in my face and rolled her eyes, “I know, I know. Bad idea.” June inclined her head to the girls sitting at the table near us, “He dated Song and Jin last year right?” Mai nodded.

June nudged me with your elbow, “So I guess you're his senior year pick.” I threw her an annoyed look, “I'm not anything. I hardly even know him.” June took another person’s order and started making the drink, “I like you two together. It’s so cute and so gay. I stan.” I rolled my eyes, “I just told you, I hardly even know him.” June handed over the drink, “But you want to get to know him, don’t you?” 

I stayed quiet, because yes, I did want to get to know him. June picked on me the rest of our shift, but that’s what she always did. Iroh came out of the back office a few times, but mostly left us to our own devices. When we were packing up at the end of our shift June looked at me, “You know Iroh is Zuko’s uncle right?” 

She didn’t wait for me to reply. She just slung her arm over my shoulder as we walked out of the shop. I looked at her, “I really hate you, you know that?” She pinched my cheek, “Aww you can’t mean that, my widdle Baby Sock.” Mai walked off for her evening class and June and I started walking the opposite way. She dropped her arm as we got in front of her apartment. She pulled her arm off me, “I’m bartending at Koh’s tonight, you coming?” I groaned, “Haven’t you harassed me enough for one day?” She called over her shoulder, “Love you too Sokky.” 

This day felt long. I unlocked the door to the apartment. I could hear the girls in the living room doing homework. I had woken up way earlier than usual though, and my bed was calling to me. 

I woke up a while later when I smelled pasta. I helped myself to some and sat on the floor in the living room. HGTV was blaring in the background, “ 'Craig and Stacia are looking for a two story A-frame that's near Craig's job in the downtown, but also satisfies Stacia's need to be near the beach, which is nowhere near Craig's job. With three children and nine on the way, and a max budget of $7, let's see what Laurie-Joe can do on this week’s episode of  _ You Don’t Deserve a Beach House _ !'" . I grabbed my laptop from my room and we sat and joined the girls in getting some homework done. I made a color coded midterm study schedule that Toph mocked me for. 

Ty Lee glanced at her phone, “Teo wants to know if we’re going to Koh’s tonight.” Toph shrugged, “I’m down. Snoozles is always down.” 

I glared at the TV as Stacia complained about the shape of the door handles, “Spirits, real estate agents have to deal with the dumbest people, making the biggest decision of their lives, but yeah sure, I’m down to go out.” I didn’t really want to spend any more time with June, but I could never turn down a drink. 

Ty Lee shot a text to Teo and then bounced to the kitchen to make us drinks. We decided to pregame to HGTV. Toph spoke, “They’re conferencing outside of the house, drink!” We laughed and then Suki pointed to the TV, “Oh, the real estate agent just hinted a room could be a nursery, we each have to do a shot!” By the end of the episode, we were a bit tipsy as we each headed to our rooms to get ready. 

I stared at my closet and groaned, “I have nothing to wear.” Ty Lee called from the bathroom, “What about that blue and white stripe t-shirt with your black bomber jacket?” I threw the outfit on the bed and studied it. This would work. I grabbed a dark pair of jeans and put it all on along with a pair of my converse. 

I fought for space in the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my contacts in. I pulled my hair out of the elastic and I looked like Mufasa in  _ Lion King.  _ I pulled my hair in both hands, “What should I do with  _ this?”  _ Suki ran a hand through it, “Just leave it down, it looks sooooo good down.” I shook my head and whipped her with some of my hair in the process, “No way! I can’t think with it down.” 

Ty Lee glanced up from where she was doing her eyeliner, “I can do a few braids if you want.” I glared at Suki, “See, this is why Ty is my favorite.” Suki stuck her tongue out at me. Ty Lee sat me on the toilet and then started brushing and tugging my hair. I glanced up at Suki, who was finishing her makeup, “Suks, can you put a little on my eyes,  _ please.” _

She rolled her eyes, but came to stand in front of me as I felt Ty Lee’s fingers thrum against my head. I closed my eyes as Suki rubbed a small brush over my eyelid. She murmured, “You’re gonna start watching makeup tutorials so you can do this by yourself.” Suki decided to jab my eye the same moment Ty pulled my hair. 

I winced, “Watch it!” They both let out sniggers and Suki had me look up to put on mascara. She asked, “Who are you trying to look so pretty for anyway?” She stabbed the corner of my eye with the mascara wand, “Ow! No one.” Suki hauled me up and we all looked in the mirror. Ty had done three braids at my scalp that pulled the rest of my hair into a ponytail. She squealed with glee, “Gender nonconforming Sokka, is my favorite Sokka!” Toph yelled from the couch, “Are you pillow princesses’ ready yet?” We crowed, “We are now.”

We scooped Teo up from the dorms and then started the walk to Koh’s. I leaned my head back taking in the moon and the fall breeze. We bs’ed as we made our way to the bar. The line was short, because it was a Monday during the first week of midterms, but when we got inside it was decently packed. 

We stopped by the bar. I leaned over the counter and pecked a kiss on June’s cheek. I gave her our drink orders and then passed them around. We headed back to the dance floor. Toph immediately started talking to someone I kind of recognized? Smellerbee was it? 

Some girls I recognized from CS 205 came up and talked to me and Teo for a bit. I stood on my tippy toes so I could see around them. Suki nudged me, “Looking for someone?” I glared at her, “What? Me? Looking for someone? No!” Ty let out a laugh, “You’re a horrible liar! Are you looking for Zukoooooo?” 

These two needed distracting. I grabbed their hands, “Let’s go dance!” Suki yelled over the music, “Where’s Teo?” I looked around trying to glance over people much taller than me. Ty Lee pointed, “Over there! Awww, he’s with Haru. That’s so sweet.” I threw her a look, “Ty, they’re at a college bar that smells like piss, not on a romantic stroll in Ba Sing Se.” Suki rolled her eyes, “You’re so cynical.” I took a sip of my drink, “I’m not cynical, just realistic.” Ty Lee, grabbed our hands, “Let’s go dance.”

We wormed our way through until we got to a small staged area to the side with stripper poles. Yes, my campus is exactly this classy. Ty Lee used her arms to pull herself upside down and wrap her legs around the pole. She had way too much fun with these. I half heartedly moved to the music. 

My eyes were still scanning the crowd. I saw June at the bar with someone that was really tall. Their long black glossy hair was cascading down their back. They were wearing what looked like a dark maroon sweater and some jeans. June threw her head back laughing and then poured them both shots. 

I wiggled to be on Suki’s other side and then I got a clear look of who was now smiling and reached out to wipe something off of June’s face. Fucking Zuko. Fucking June. How did she know I was messing with Zuko anyway? I should have just denied it. 

I liked June. She was bitchy and funny, a woman after my very gay heart. I did not like competing with her for a guy’s attention. I mean, I couldn’t win. She put off a sexy dominatrix vibe without even trying. Fine, she wants Zuko back, she can have him. 

I tipped my cup back, finishing my drink and then I grabbed Ty’s cup and finished her’s too. She was too into dancing to notice it was gone. The beat of the song changed and Ty Lee squealed, “It’s our song!” We all immediately started singing, “You don’t wanna see me bratty. Pet the kitty, call me catty..” 

It was getting later in the night. More people were dancing and grinding up on each other. The music echoed, “Fuck a princess, I’m a king. Bow down and kiss on my ring. Being a bitch is my kink. What the fuck else did you think?” Ty Lee was in front of me grinding herself on my thigh. I could feel Suki behind me, her fingers in my belt loops. 

Ty and I rolled our hips together. She put her hand on my face and we sang, “I’m crazy, but you like that I bite back.” I spun her around and she ground her ass into my groin. Suki put pressure on my back bending me and Ty over, as I felt Suki’s crotch on my ass. I leaned back against Suki turning my head towards her. She held her cup to my lips and tipped it into my mouth.

The song changed again, but we kept dancing. I glanced around, broken from my haze. I saw Zuko facing me, leaning against the bar. Jet was in front of him talking about something, but Zuko’s gold eyes were on me. I heard Suki in my ear, “We’re gonna go to the bathroom.” I looked around, but I didn’t see Teo or Toph anywhere. I followed the girls to the bathrooms, not wanting to be left alone. 

As we walked past the bar, I felt a hand pull on mine and I knew whose it was. I stopped in front of him and all my brain could process was  _ Fuck.  _ Zuko, hair down should be illegal. How could he be this good looking? Like leave some for the rest of us. 

He leaned down in my ear, “Can I buy you a drink?” My gut reaction was to say,  _ Yes, sir _ , but I just bit my lip and nodded. He smiled predatorily. I stepped up to the bar and he pressed into me. His arms held the counter on either side of me, boxing me in. He breathed in my ear, “What can I get you for?” I looked up at him worrying my lip, “A beer is fine.” 

June walked over to us and glanced between me and Zuko. She leaned her forearms on the counter, “What can I get you two?” Zuko leaned over me and spoke, “I’ll get a vodka water and pretty boy here’ll get a.. Stella?” He glanced at me and I nodded. 

June turned away to get our drinks. Zuko murmured in my ear, “June let me know you two already knew each other. I twisted my neck and rolled my eyes, “Yeah.” He continued, “She said you two had a talk earlier.” I glared at him even though he couldn’t see me, “ _ We did.” _ He rubbed the small of my back, “You ok?” I turned to throw an even dirtier look at him. His almond shaped gold eyes were looking down at me. 

I saw blood red nails putting our drinks down in front of us. I pulled Zuko down by his shirt and slammed my lips into his. His hand snaked around my hip. I rested my other hand on his cheek as I continued kissing him. He pulled away and grinned down at me. His hand snuck under my shirt and rubbed my back. I tried to cover my shiver as his nails lightly brushed my spine. He took a sip of his drink, “You’re cute, but you shouldn’t make jealousy a habit.” I pouted, “She started it.”

He thew his head back laughing and I couldn’t help but smile too. He shook his head, “I thought we made it perfectly clear yesterday that I liked you.” I took a sip of my beer and huffed, “Well yeah, but then I got ambushed by a pack of your ex-girlfriends.” His hand rubbed my side, “They’re a group of nice young ladies.” My eyebrows shot up to my forehead, “You know you’re talking about June and Mai, right?” 

His eyes looked at me, studying me, “So you still thought, even after yesterday, that I might be into someone else?” I shrugged, “It seemed plausible.” He hummed, “Hmm. Guess I’ll have to prove it to you then.” I felt his large hand drop down and squeeze my ass. I squeaked out, “Right now?” He kissed my ear and growled, “Right. Now.”

A thousand questions went spinning around my head, but I didn’t ask any of them as he took my hand and we walked through the crowd. Zuko turned into a door and pulled me in behind him. We were in a bathroom? I turned to look at him and the predatory glint was in his eye. He pulled me to him and started kissing me. He walked us both back until I felt myself being pressed into the door that we just walked into. 

I stood up on my tip toes to get better access and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms lean down and in one fell swoop he had wrapped my legs around his hips. Look at this gorgeous man, manhandling me. This was fun. He bit my lip as I grinned, “What’s so funny sweetheart?” I leaned my head back against the door, “Just having a nice time.” I moaned the last word out as he kissed down my neck. 

He sucked on my neck and nuzzled against me, “I’m gonna mark you up, so there’s no question in your mind that you’re  _ mine.  _ ‘Kay?” I nodded my head, “Mhm, that’s perfectly okay.” I felt him smirk against me as he went back to my neck. I wrapped one of my hands in his black hair that was  _ everywhere.  _ It was so smooth. 

I moaned as he sucked right in the middle of my neck. My hips moved and I felt him hard against me. He bit down hard as I pressed against him and all I could do was let out a whine. I tugged at his hair, “Zuko, I, um, I need more.” His hands squeezed my thighs, “What would you like sweetheart?” I pleaded with him, “More, please.” 

He arched his eyebrow, “Please what?” My brain was scrambling trying to find what he wanted. Oh. “Please,  _ sir.”  _ I felt him pull off of me and wondered if I had said the wrong thing, when I realized he was kneeling on the ground in front of me. Oh. His hand was on my belt buckle. He looked up at me, “Is this ok?”

I nodded, “Oh yeah, uh, sure.” My belt was unbuckled before I knew it. Zuko pulled my cock out and stroked it up and down, rubbing the precum all around it. His eyes met mine, “I’m gonna wreck you so good you’re gonna walk out of here and everyone is gonna know you’re mine, but more importantly you’re gonna know you’re mine.” Before I could fully process what he had said his hands lifted my legs over his shoulders and he had swallowed me. 

“Oh fuck.” I glanced down to see him suck me. His hands were on my ass pushing and pulling me at the speed he wanted. I let out a cry as I felt his tongue along the underside of my cock. His hands were squeezing my ass so hard, I was definitely gonna have bruises. 

Zuko took that exact moment to rub the tip of his finger against my hole. He looked up at me and I could see that he was enjoying my torture. 

Zuko pulled off my cock. My brain stopped computing as Zuko used one of his hands to stroke me while he licked my balls. All the while, his hand was firmly stroking my cock that was wet with his spit. I moaned as his lips wrapped around my balls and sucked. My legs started shaking as I knew I was close. Zuko, let my balls out of his mouth with a pop and lips lips wrapped around my cock. I bucked my hips up into his mouth, but he pressed his thumbs into me to remind me to keep still. 

He looked up at me and that was all it took for me to let go. I spasmed in his hands and felt him swallow. I let out a breath, “Sorry, should have let you know.” He swallowed again and pulled my briefs and pants up. I glanced at him, “What about you?” He smirked, “Don’t worry, we’ve got all night.”

I buckled my belt and then went to the mirror. Zuko had made good on his promise. I did indeed look wrecked. My hair was frizzy, probably from rubbing against the door. My eye make up was definitely smeared and my lips looked swollen. I could see hickies starting to form all over my neck. 

Zuko just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and ran his other hand through his hair and he looked good as new, the smug bastard. He grinned at me in the mirror and I glared at him, even though his shit eating grin was adorable. I pushed past him and opened the bathroom door. Maybe if we just left quick enough no one would notice. 

That turned out to be a lie. As soon as I stepped out into the bar June was looking right at me as Zuko stepped out behind me. There was no way, she didn’t know what we did. I should probably feel embarrassed, but oddly enough I just felt happy. My petty self couldn't resist throwing June a grin as Zuko grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. 

I texted the group chat-

_ Snoozles: Tired. Heading out _

_ Melonlorde: Weird. Teo said he was “tired” too.. _

_Melonlorde: When did tired become code for hrny?_

_ Ty: Sokka, r u getting it up the butt? _

_ Suks: Sokkaaaaa. Y do u always leave me </3 _

_ Melonlorde: Bros before hoes. Geez Snoozles. No loyalty  _

_ Ty: We r the hoes tho _

_ Suks: Toph where r u? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this kink, but I usually start writing and whatever happens, happens. Incase you hadn't picked up on that by now. 
> 
> "Chaos is this fanfic." - Petyr Baelish probably
> 
> The song the kids dance to at the bar is Daisy by Ashnikko, which is where I got the title for the fic. 17/10 recommend. 
> 
> I realize the kids are at bars a lot these first few chapters, but fret not! They will do other things. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that leaves kudos and comments! I definitely need encouragement and I appreciate the comments that make me think about how to do better next chapter.


	6. Facial

-Zuko-

We stepped out of Koh’s and started walking home. I glanced at my watch. Shit, it was already 1am. I had to be up in 4 hours, but I caught a glance at Sokka and yeah, he was definitely worth never sleeping again. 

We were waiting at a crosswalk when he pulled at my sleeve, “Oh, pizza. Zuko, can we get pizza, please please please?”

We crossed the street and I said, “I’ll wait out here.” He looked up at me, his face scrunched in confusion. I clarified, “Jet and I got banned two years ago.” His big blue eyes rolled, “Fucking Jet.” Sokka appeared back at my side 5 minutes later with a pizza box in hand. 

We started walking again towards the apartment. He opened the box and each grabbed a slice. His eyes glanced over at me, “ They still have your and Jet’s picture hanging behind the counter like wanted posters. What did you do to get kicked out of Papa John’s?” I took a deep breath, “They delivered our pizza to the wrong house. Jet thought it was a conspiracy against us, so we walked over and he fully cussed the manager out, even though they offered us free pizza for a year and he still kept threatening the guy, so now I can’t walk into any of the Papa John’s on campus.” 

He seemed deep in thought as we kept walking. I commented, “It seems like you don’t like Jet all that much.” He gave me a bored look, “Oh no, what could I have ever done to give you such an impression?” His voice was dripping in sarcasm. 

Jet and me were a lot alike. We could definitely rub people the wrong way and we usually got off on the wrong foot with people. I asked, “Did he do something to you?” Sokka’s smile was gone now and he seemed way more serious. He groaned, “Jet’s just fucking crazy. He’s one of those people that has unlimited crazy currency. The things he says mean nothing to him, but they mean everything to me.”

I held back a laugh seeing how bothered Sokka was. He continued his rant, “Let me tell you about the first time I met Jet. Last year, I was walking to campus and there was Jet standing at the corner of Fourth and Green. I’m walking towards him. He’s smoking a cigarette that isn't even lit. He’s watching me walk, kind of scanning me up and down, as if he had Terminator vision.”  He waved his pizza around as he continued, “ I walked past him and he said, and I’m quoting, “Eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs.” 

Baby boy turned to look at me and he was clearly still so pissed off. I was trying so hard not to laugh, because I could see Jet doing exactly that and traumatizing freshman Sokka. 

Sokka kept telling his story, “That was very dirty, yes? A very upsetting thing to hear, yes?” I nodded. I could hear the irritation in his voice, “I was alone out there that afternoon. And he said that totally unprompted, ‘Eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs.’ It wasn’t like I paused in front of him and was like, ‘What should I do with my life?” 

We turned on fourth and I was biting the inside of my cheek trying not to die of laughter as Sokka kept going, “So, I walk away from him with this to-do list. And I like structure, I like a to-do list. At least that list of things does get better as it goes along..” I finally finally couldn’t take it anymore and doubled over, laughing so hard just picturing poor freshman Sokka trying to deal with Jet as Jet mumbled crap to himself constantly. It was probably just random mumbling and Sokka was still upset about it a year later. 

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Sokka had dumped the pizza box into a garbage can and he was now standing in front of me with his arms crossed and his jaw set. I tried to calm myself down as I pulled him in close. I kissed his temple, still half way laughing, “I’m so, so sorry you had to go through that.” He glared up at me, “You’re an ass.” 

We turned onto my block and I asked, “You sleeping at yours or mine?” I watched his blue eyes glance from his building to mine. I grabbed his hand and led him up the steps to the house, “C’mon.” Thankfully he didn’t argue with me. I was fucking tired. I let him shower first and packed my workout bag and backpack for tomorrow. I guess technically, later today. 

I kissed him as he stepped in my room just wrapped in a towel and then I quickly rinsed. I walked in the room and he was wrapped up in my covers scrolling through his phone and that’s where I wanted him to be every night. I threw on a pair of shorts, hit the lights and crawled into bed. 

Sokka yawned, “Night Zuko.” And about 30 seconds later he was lightly snoring. What I wouldn’t give to fall asleep that easy. Eventually though, his soft noises and the warm bed got me to sleep. 

I felt something weird. Wet? I squinted open my good eye. It was still dark out. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 3:27am. I felt the wetness again. It felt almost like..a blow job? I patted the space in bed next to me, but Sokka wasn’t there.

Half awake, I called out, “Babe?” I heard a muffled, “Mhumph,” on my cock.  _ On my cock. _ I lifted the covers and there was Sokka, slurping away on my dick, like this is exactly what he should be doing at almost 4 in the morning. 

He pulled my dick out of his mouth with a pop, and looked up at me. “I woke up and I just reached over to check on you, and you were um, hard.” He didn’t wait for me to answer. He just went back to bobbing up and down, sucking noisily.

I reached out and held his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed and his hollowed out cheeks felt so good as he hummed. I moaned, “Fuck, Sokka, just like that.” He opened his blue eyes and looked up at me, his mouth full of my cock.

He started taking me deeper in his throat. Fuck, this was good. I felt him get tight around me and then he coughed up. He rubbed the tip of my cock against his lips, catching his breath. He pulled off a bit and glanced up at me, “Haven’t you mentioned something about wanting to cum on my face?”

I could feel his breath on my wet cock with each word as he spoke. I groaned out, “Fuck.” He tapped my cock against his closed lips, “Is that a yes?” I rolled my eyes, “Brat.” He pulled off my shirt that he was wearing and slid off the bed onto the floor in front of me. I swung my legs so I was sitting up facing him. 

I reached down and started stroking myself, “Fuck, what a pretty sight. You on your knees waiting for me.” His eyes were fixed on my cock and it made me even hornier knowing that he wanted this too. I slid my thumb up the underside of my tip and smeared my precum around. His eyes followed every move I made, not missing a second.

He pulled his cock out of his shorts and started stroking. I stood up, stood over him, still jacking off. Fuck. I leaned my free arm against the wall behind him. I could see his hand going fast over his own dick and it made me speed up too. He looked at me pleading, “Please Zuko. Please cum all over my face, just like you said you wanted to. I want it so bad, I just want your hot cum all over my..”

I shuddered as my cum spurted out, all over his gorgeous face. This is exactly what I had wanted. I took a few deep breaths trying to relax. I looked down at him and noticed that he had cum all over his stomach and chest. I just stared at him trying to commit this exact image to memory, cause I was going to be jacking off to this as much as possible. 

He let out a breath, “Um, Zuko? Can you, like, clean me up?” I reached over and got a shirt out of the hamper, “Fuck, sorry. Got lost there for a minute.” I leaned down and wiped the majority of the mess up. He padded to the bathroom and I sat on the bed waiting for him. 

As soon as he walked back in the room, I pulled him back to me and rolled us over, so I could get another hour of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say. I'm just having fun writing this. 
> 
> The "Eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs" is from John Mulaney. Nothing has given me greater joy than rewatching his stand up and picturing his jokes within the context of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3


	7. Fingering

-Sokka-

I snapped at Teo, “No dickstractions! Focus!” He rested his head to the side, staring at his phone, “But Sokka, I wanna go to the dick appointment.” I rubbed my face, “Look, let’s just finish one more problem.” Teo threw his head back dramatically, “Each problem takes like two hours.”

I decided to ignore him and go back to the problem set. Teo huffed, “I’m gonna be honest here, Sokka. The dick is really distracting.” I laid my head on my laptop. Teo elaborated, “It distracts from my goals. It distracts me from the things I need to do.” I glared at him and he shot back, “Don’t look at me like that, no one’s perfect, but sometimes the dick does distract me.” He shrugged, “I like sex.” 

I groaned into my laptop, “Are you done?” I sat up and shook my head trying to get rid of images of Teo and Haru. My friend looked at me, “How come you’re not thinking about Zuko’s you know?” I glared at my laptop, trying to block him out. Teo asked, “Sokka, have you two not…” I glared at him, “No, we have not.”

He looked at me like I was speaking a different language, “Do you not want to?” I shifted in my chair and thought about it, “I do want to, but you know, I’m sure Zuko’s done it a ton and I haven’t and what if it hurts...”

Teo had actually put his phone down and was looking over our problem set, “I mean, it’s definitely uncomfortable at first, but if you feel ready, you should ask him to start messing with you down there. Don’t just let him ram the whole thing in, unless you’re into that.” I gave him a look, “I’d rather retain my ability to walk, thanks.”

Teo grinned at me, “That big, huh?” I flicked my pencil at him. The librarian knocked on the door to the study room, “Boys! Keep it down.” Teo spoke more quietly, “You have put stuff up there before, right?” I shot him a look, “You know, just because we’re friends, doesn’t mean you have to know everything about me.”

He shook his head, “We’re  _ gay _ friends, so I have every right to know every detail about your sex life, but I draw the line at having meaningful conversations about our emotions.” I typed an equation in my calculator, “For your information, yes I have had  _ things _ , up there. Just not another person.” Teo wiggled his eyebrows at me, “Join the dark side young Jedi.” 

We eventually finished the problem we had been working on. We packed up our stuff and headed down 4th street. As we got to the guys’ house, Haru popped out opening the side door. He waved, “Hey Babe! Hey Sokka.” 

I elbowed Teo and whispered, “Babe???” He glared at me, “Shut up, you hooker.” Teo turned to head towards the house and I planned on heading for my apartment. Haru yelled, “Sokka, c’mon. I made chili! Zu should be home any minute!”

Zuko hadn’t contacted me since I left his place yesterday morning. I toe’d my croc into the sidewalk. I didn’t want to assume he wanted me over. Teo hollered, “Sokka, hurry up!” I trudged in the house behind them. I put my backpack in the living room, not Zuko’s room. I could just eat real quick and head out before Zuko got home. No harm, no foul.

Teo pulled himself onto a stool at the kitchen counter and I did the same. I sniffed, “It smells awesome in here.” Haru turned around and grabbed some bowls, “It’s your lucky night. Chili’s probably the best thing I make.” Teo glanced at me as Haru turned his back and started serving us. Teo piped up, “So where are your roommates?” 

Haru set our bowls in front of us, “They had to miss practice to meet with their old neighbor about a pending property damage lawsuit.” I stirred my chili, “Do we want to know?” Haru laughed, “They’re definitely guilty, that’s all you need to know.” 

Just then the front door opened and Zuko’s raspy voice groaned, “Yaaaaas Chili Night!” Haru glanced at him from the other side of the kitchen, “So how’d it go?” Zuko shut the door behind himself and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, “I offered to kill that guy for Jet last year, I might still make good on my offer. He sucks and I would totally kill that guy for him.”

His hair was tucked in a low bun. He was wearing a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned enough for me to see his collar bone. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and he was wearing grey slacks and dress shoes. I wiped the corner of my mouth just in case I was drooling. 

He leaned against the other side of the counter and took a sip of his beer. “Let me change and I’ll grab dinner with you guys.” He winked at me and I thought I was about to die. I stuttered out, “Or, you could not...change.” Teo sniggered. Zuko just turned and got himself a bowl of chili, dumped about half a bottle of hot sauce on it and started eating. 

He nodded to Haru, “Ruru chili’s perfect. You killed it man.” Haru looked around, “Where’s Jet?” Zuko’s gold eyes rolled, “He took off after the meeting. How was practice?” Haru grumbled, “We’re gonna have our anti-bullying seminar soon.” Zuko groaned, “That shit again? We sit through that crap every year.”

Haru just shrugged and dumped his dishes in the sink, “T, we can still make it to the movie if you still wanna go.” Zuko arched his eyebrow, “What movie are we seeing?” Haru lightly shook him by his shoulders, “ _ You _ aren’t seeing anything. I’m taking Teo out.” I looked over smugly, “You’re taking him out as in, a  _ date _ ?” Teo abruptly dropped himself into his chair, “Haru, you’re exactly right we should leave right now. Bye Sokka. Bye Zuko.”

And just like that they were gone. I was shocked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Teo move that fast in my life.” And then I remembered the lack of messages from Zuko and the fact that he probably didn’t want me here. I hopped down from my seat and put my bowl in the sink, “I was with Teo and Haru just invited me to eat. I was just on my way out, actually.” I scratched the back of my neck, “Wasn’t here waiting for you or anything.”

“Sokka, you’re the worst liar I’ve ever met and I’m pretty bad at lying.” I glared at him, “I’m not a bad liar.” He grinned, “Your face is really expressive.” He turned back to the fridge, “Hang out with me for a bit?” 

Five minutes later we were sitting in the swing on the front porch. The sun was going down. A few kids were walking to the library or wherever. People at the park were playing basketball. Zuko took a sip of his red wine. I looked at him, “Didn’t really take you for a wine kind of guy.” He stared in his glass, “It’s been a day. Wine takes the edge off.”

I curled into a ball on my side of the swing facing him, “That bad huh?” He looked over at me, “It’s much better now.” He draped his arm over the back of the swing and rubbed my shoulder. I blurted out, “Are you sleeping with anyone else?” 

He tilted his head at me, “Thought we already talked about this.” I was suddenly fascinated with my kneecaps, “Well, you say you’re into me, but you could still be fucking other people. This isn’t my first rodeo.” His gold eyes met mine, “No one else. You?” 

I shook my head. Ok, it was now or never. I could be an adult and ask for what I wanted. No big deal, right? I pulled at a thread on my basketball shorts, “So, um what if I wanted to mess around down there?” Zuko’s eyes narrowed, “Down where?” I let out a breath, “Butt sex.”

I could see that he wanted to laugh so I gave him a shove. He looked over at me thoughtfully, “You’ve done it before, right?” I wrapped my arms around myself, “Not exactly…” He took a sip of his wine, “Meaning?” 

I rested my chin on my knees, “I’ve used my fingers and I have a toy, but I haven’t let anyone..” He stayed quiet so I asked, “Have you? You know, been with a guy.” He nodded, “Yeah, Haru actually.”

“Excuse me??? You and Haru?” Someone across the street looked at me for being so loud. Zuko chuckled, “Yeah, in high school. We didn’t like date or anything. We were just both going through a shitty time and we just kind of found each other." 

I sat there in stunned silence. Finally I eloquently asked, “And Jet?” Zuko did a double take, “Fuck no, what do you think I am?” I finally looked up at him, “You two have a very co-dependent relationship.” He swirled the wine in his glass, “We all found each other at probably the worst time in our lives. Me and Haru, we’ve mostly grown out of being such shits. Jet means well, but sometimes he gets in over his head. But they’re both my brothers now, that’s it. This just seemed like a good time to tell you about Haru. I didn’t want you to get surprised later.” 

I nodded. We sat there for a bit. Zuko’s feet were rocking the swing back and forth. He was studying the basketball game across the street. He looked over at me, “ We can do whatever you feel comfortable with. No pressure from me.” I agreed, “Okay.”

We sat there a bit longer and I spoke, “You look really good in your court clothes.” He grinned, “I wasn’t at court. It was just like a preliminary meeting so we could try to come to an agreement before we get to actual court.” He looked over at me, “But you like me all dressed up, huh?”

I could feel myself blushing, “Maybe.” He brushed the back of my neck, “You staying tonight?” I leaned my head on the back of the swing, “If you want me to.”

He leaned over and pecked my lips, “Of course.” He stood and pulled me with him, “What was your timeline for butt stuff exactly?”

I laid on Zuko’s bed freshly showered and naked as the day I was born. I had made him promise not to change. Something about him in a dress shirt and slacks was really doing it for me. He leaned over me, on his arms and kissed me again. He still tasted like wine and that general spiciness that was always there. 

He stood back taking me in. His hair had started to come out of his bun. His lips were parted from us kissing, but he was above me still dressed. I could feel how hard my cock was leaking against my stomach. 

He opened his dresser and pulled out a small bottle. The cap made a distinct click as he opened it. I had expected him to go straight to my ass, but he wrapped his slick hand around my cock instead. I moaned feeling the cool lube on my cock, but it quickly warmed as Zuko started pumping. He asked huskily, “That feel good, sweetheart?” I let out a breathy, “Yes, sir.”

“Perfect baby.” I shivered as his thumb brushed up and down my ass. His eyes were on me, “You ok, to keep going sweetheart?” I squeaked out, “Yes please.” He kept his hand firm stroking my cock as his other finger brushed directly across my hole. 

My hips shot up. Zuko looked down at me, “That feel good baby?” I moaned out, “Yes, Sir.” He slowed down his stroking on my cock, “You’re so polite sweetheart. You’re doing so good.” He sped up his stroking again and then I felt it. The cool lube on my hole. I felt his finger press in. It was so different than doing it myself. He kept stroking me, “Good, sweetheart?” I nodded, “Yes, yes, so good.” 

It was almost achingly slow as he twisted his finger in and out, working it in. He groaned, “Shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Without thinking I responded, “I want you to stretch me out.” As soon as his finger was all the way in, he twisted it back out. I swayed my hips chasing both of his hands, both of them making me feel so so good. 

I could hear myself moaning, desperate and whiny. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. I swallowed seeing the bulge in his pants. His hands were still working pulling and pushing me. He rasped, “You think you can take another one baby? Can you be a good boy and take another finger?” I cried out, “Yes, yeah. I can.”

He worked the second finger in and I felt almost full. He kept stroking me, “Take a deep breath, sweetheart. That’s it. Just need you to relax.” He again slowly started moving in and out. He pushed inside me and I felt like I was seeing stars. He smirked down at me, “Find your sweet spot, gorgeous?” 

I nodded, rocking my hips desperately trying to get him to do it again. He eventually took pity on me and did it again and again. I bucked up into his palm that was still stroking me. He breathed out, “How you doing sweetheart? Think you can handle one more?” 

I ground back against his hand already searching for it. A few strands had fallen out of his bun. There was a bit of a sheen on his forehead, but other than that he seemed so unaffected. Meanwhile, I was underneath him, clawing at his sheets. I felt his third finger enter. I closed my eyes around the feeling of fullness. 

We stayed like that for a minute. His hand lazily stroking me as I got adjusted. He let out a shaky breath, “You’re doing great sweetheart. So perfect.” I pressed my ass back and he got my message and finally started pumping into me. I leaned my head back. He stroked me harder in his grasp, “You ready to cum sweetheart? You ready to cum with my fingers inside of you?”

I nodded, “Yes, Zuko, yes I’m so ready.” He swiped his thumb over the head of my cock exactly as his fingers hit that spot inside of me and that was it. I crossed over in the spirit world. 

Or so I had thought. I opened my eyes a few hours or seconds later. Zuko was unbuttoning his dress shirt and kicking his shoes off. His eyes drifted to me, “Doing ok?” I nodded, “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dickstrations bit is from Ashnikko when she explained the lyrics to Daisy. 
> 
> The property damage bit is obviously John Mulaney.


	8. Outdoor Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope everyone can follow a long with the next part of the story. 
> 
> The kids are going to a barn dance. From my knowledge of being an alcoholic student at a college in the midwestern United States, this phenomena is exclusive to this region. 
> 
> A barn dance is an event where students go get drunk in a barn. Why you ask?? Because we're in the middle of nowhere and there's nothing else to do. And everyone typically wears plaid, because it's "country." If anyone needs further clarification on this just let me know.

-Zuko-

_ Firelord: What u dickwipes want for dinner? _

_ Ruru: Anything.  _

_ Fucking Jet: Papa johns _

_ Firelord: I cant walk into fucking papas thanks to u, u dick for brains _

_ Ruru: Called in our order to Aunt Wu.  _

I walked into Tui and La’s. Aunt Wu had our order ready and she handed me my coffee in a to go cup. She rang up the order, “Haru put in an order for 7 meals. Is the extra for that nice boy?” I leaned against the counter, “Haru got his own nice boy and he even took him on a date.”  She let out a soft laugh, “Well, I’m glad Haru finally found love. Took him long enough. And what about you? Hm?” I looked down at my coffee, “I like the nice boy...a lot.” She raised her eyebrows, “Oh, and what do you plan to do about it?” I confidently answered, “No fucking idea.”

She rolled her eyes as she put our bags of food in a box to make it easy for me to carry, “He’s a good boy, most of his struggle and anguish is self inflicted, but he has great things ahead of him.” She patted my cheek and went back to wiping the counter. Her and Uncle should go out, they could have full conversations in weird proverbs. I grabbed the box and pushed the door open with my back, “Later Aunt Wu!” 

I started walking towards our place. I missed being able to cross the street by a few seconds. I grabbed a sip of my coffee that was balancing on the top of the box. I got the shit scared out of me when someone bounced next to me and said, “Hiiiii Zuko!”

I half expected it to be Aang, but I turned and my mind tried to figure out who she was, “You’re Sokka’s friend, right?” She nodded, “Yep, Ty Lee.” We started walking and she continued bouncing along, “So are you going to barn dance tonight?” I shrugged, “Probably. It’s my last one before graduating.” 

She kept talking, “Awesome! We’re going tonight. I’m sure Sokka’ll be happy to see you.” I grabbed another sip of coffee, “It’s always good seeing Sokka.” She turned with me as I started walking down 4th. We were off the main street and she stepped in front of me, almost tripping me. She crossed her arms, “So what are your intentions with him?” 

I just looked at her, the grin that had been on her face was gone. I adjusted the box, “I just want to get to know him, that’s all.” Her grey eyes were hard as she stared at me, “ I know you. I know guys like you. If you hurt him, I swear to all the spirits, I’ll hunt you down, gut you like an animal, take you to a taxidermist, get your head stuffed and display it as a trophy.” How could someone so small, be so terrifying?

I answered back, “Message received.” She beamed, “Awesome!” She stepped back next to me and started walking. She piped up, “We’re going to a haunted house tomorrow, but Sokka doesn’t wanna come. You should totally join us!” 

I fucking loved haunted houses, “No way! Which one? Are you guys going to Statesville or Fright Factory?” She waved her hand, “Statesville obviously! Fright Factory is trash!” I nodded, “Absolute garbage.”

I stopped in front of the house, “Well, this is me.” She pulled her phone out and asked for my number. As she walked off, she turned around and held her fingers up to her eyes and pointed them back to me, the universal sign for I’m watching you.

I kicked open the door and walked in the house. Haru looked over from the couch, “The fuck dude? It took you three minutes longer than normal.” I dropped the box on the coffee table, “Why can you only do math when it involves food? And I was threatened by a very small but terrifying friend of Sokka’s.” Teo looked up from his food, “Oh, you met Ty Lee.” He kept poking at his food, “I’ll text them. We can all walk to the buses together.”

I submitted a few short assignments and then started getting ready. I threw on a black t-shirt, a jean jacket and some jeans. Jean on jean screamed country, right? Teo said that they were heading out, so we left too. We headed towards Sokka’s, each of us taking swigs of Fireball. 

They got out of their building and Sokka did introductions. It was cute seeing him with his friends. He gestured to me, “This is um-” I stuck my hand out and introduced myself, “Hi, Zuko here.” The girl with short black hair, Toph, scoffed, “Oh believe me. We know.”

We started walking towards the big house and all you could really see was a pile of people in plaid. Jet ran ahead of us, threw his arms out and screamed “BARN DANCE!” Everyone started packing into the old school buses. Sokka took a window seat and I sat down with him. 

The buses took off and I knew we were in for a decent ride. Jet and Toph were sitting across from us. She bent down and picked up a small bottle that had been on the ground, she opened it and gave it a sniff, “I can’t tell if this is whiskey or perfume.” Jet snatched the bottle, chugged it and answered, “It’s perfume.” 

A few minutes later, I could see Jet’s face go a few shades lighter. I reached and pulled a bag out of my back pocket. I flung it open and thrust Jet’s head over it just as he started hurling. I tied it off when he was done and reached over Sokka and flung it out the window. He gave me a look, “That’s littering.” Toph rolled her eyes, “You really wanna sit with the smell of throw up for 20 more minutes Snoozles?” He pouted in his seat.

I nudged him with my elbow, “I’ll come pick it up tomorrow, promise.” He glared at me, “You’re lying.” I put my pinky out, “Pinky promise.” He reluctantly wrapped his pinky in mine. 

We finally made it to the barn and tumbled out of the bus. There were at least a 100 people walking around. I could see the bonfire, not too far away. We walked in the barn and it was lit up with the same lights that had been there my whole college career. The DJ was blaring music from the booth. I went over to the keg and poured myself some natty light. 

Sokka and his friends did some apple pie shots. Suki handed me her phone and asked, “Can you take some pictures of us?” They all stood together doing that squat that all sorority girls do in pictures. I made sure to take at least 15. Ty Lee flipped through them and approved. 

Sokka pulled on my hand, “S'mores?” We walked out and grabbed marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers from the table. We plopped down near the fire. Sokka pulled a flaming marshmallow out of the fire and I blew it out before it came too close to my face. 

I looked over at him and he was looking up at the sky. Since we were away from campus you could see all the stars. I looked back down at him and kissed him. I could see him start to blush. I swiped at the corner of his mouth, “You had some chocolate.”

He leaned against me watching our friends. Ty Lee and Suki were dancing. Haru was sitting on some hay talking to Teo. Jet and Toph had flaming marshmallows on the end of sticks and were sword fighting with them. I thought about intervening, but I felt Sokka look up at me and ask, “Wanna go for a walk?”

He stood and pulled me up. We loosely held hands as we found a walking path. We walked in silence for a bit until we got to a large flat rock. I sat and pulled him to me. I could still hear the music and our friends in the background, but all my focus was on him. The moon was behind him and it just made him look unreal. 

He bent down and kissed me. I pulled him closer by his ass. I pulled a flask out of his back pocket and tossed it on the ground, “You won’t be needing that.” He rolled his eyes, but settled in my lap. I wrapped my hand at the base of his ponytail as we kissed and he started making those precious whines. I murmured in his ear, “You have to keep it down sweetheart, or someone will walk over here and we won’t be able to keep having fun.”

I kissed at his neck, “Can you be quiet for me?” He nodded and I kissed his cheek, “Such a good boy.” He rocked his hips and both of our dicks rubbed against each other through our jeans. He moaned, “Zuko.” I pulled back from our kiss, “Yeah, baby?” He was still rocking our hips together, “What if-what if I want my first time right here?”

I tugged on his ponytail so I could fully see his face, “You want to have sex, right here, where anyone could walk up?” He bit his lip and nodded his head. For fuck’s sake. I stood up and set him on his feet. I kissed him as I whipped my jacket off and set it down on the rock. I went back to kissing him, this boy that was apparently sent by the moon spirit to possess me. 

I tried to reign myself in and lay him down gently. I unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down. His cock sprung up and I could see the precum in the moonlight. I took a deep breath and cracked my neck and my shoulders. This was his first time. I needed to calm the fuck down. He wrapped his legs around my waist and begged, “Zuko.” 

I bit the inside of my cheek. I reached out and stroked his cock, slicking his precum up and down it. His hips rocked up and I rubbed my fingers over his ass. He reached into his flannel pocket and pulled out a small bottle. 

I looked up at the sky and laughed, “You fucking planned this?” He wiggled underneath me, “Maybe.” Shit. I lubed my finger and rubbed it against him and then pushed in. I started thinking of football stats, otherwise I was gonna blow in my jeans like a teenager. His eyes were closed and he was easily taking my finger. I asked, “You ok with another?” He lightly nodded, so I slowly worked another one in. 

I murmured, “You’re doing so good sweetheart. Fuck, you look gorgeous like this.” He whined and I twisted my fingers stretching him. I added more lube to my fingers, “You ok with more baby?” He moaned out, “Spirits yes.” I went slower, feeling more resistance. I started stroking his cock and he relaxed, letting my fingers slide all the way. I leaned over and kissed him, “That’s it sweetheart, just stay relaxed for me.” 

He opened his eyes, “I’m ready for you.” I took my fingers out of him and he whined. I unbuckled my jeans, reached into my back pocket and tore the condom open with my teeth. I rolled it on to my achingly hard cock. I put his hand on his cock, “Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. C’mon do it for me. Be the good boy you wanna be.” I watched him jerk himself as I massaged lube on myself. 

I rubbed my lubed cock against his hole a few times, just to add more. He whined out, “I’m ready, I’m ready.” I looked down at him, “You need to be quiet. Remember?” He bit his lip and nodded. I pressed against him and felt myself slowly sinking in. He was so fucking tight. I groaned out, “Keep stroking yourself baby. I need you to relax.”

I held still and rubbed my hands up and down his thigh. I could feel him relax and I was finally able to push all the way in. I could feel his hole spasming around me. I bit the inside of my cheek hard and tasted metal. I brushed a hair out of his face, “You ok?” He looked up at me, “So full.” He rocked his hips, testing it and we both moaned. 

We rocked together slowly and I tapped his hand, reminding him to keep stroking. As he did, he made better movements with his hips and I started to pull out and pull back in. I checked in, “Ok?” His shoe jabbed into my back, “More.”

We started moving together and it was so fucking good. He was so tight and warm. He clenched around me just right. I changed my angle and I watched his face and I knew I had found his sweet spot. I kept up a steady rhythm. He moaned out, “Zuko.” I wrapped a hand around his thigh, “What sweetheart? You wanna cum like this? You wanna cum underneath me and full of my cock?” He started to loudly moan, “Ye-” I put a hand over his mouth, but I could still hear him cry out behind my hand and it sent me over the edge. 

I held him as we both tried to catch our breath. I heard footsteps and voices coming closer. I chucked off the condom, pulled both our pants up and wrapped him in my arms. I recognized Suki’s voice, “There they are. They’re so cute.” Ty Lee piped up, “Is that a condom wrapper?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whiskey or perfume is our John Mulaney this chapter. 
> 
> Writing this give me so much joy and I'm just happy to be apart of this community with gorgeous souls like yourself. 
> 
> I actually made an outline for my next few chapters. Like who is she? We are no longer penniless and flying by the seat of our pants.


	9. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bad news my friends. I had to evacuate my home due to a hurricane, so my writing/posting schedule may be effed up for the next bit. I've written a few chapters ahead and I'll post as I have access to wifi. Please bear with me, I'm doing my best. I should be back home next week and then we will be back to our regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> Also, Sokka does drop a Daddy in this, and I realize this isn't for everyone, but this is kinktober damn it!

-Sokka-

I stood in line staring straight ahead. I felt and heard Zuko’s laugh. He had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, almost holding me in a headlock. His chin was resting on my head like I was put there just for his convenience. 

A guy in a mask was walking up and down the line of the haunted house with a, probably fake, chainsaw. Zuko murmured in my ear, “Deep breath. Just look straight ahead and don’t react.” I let out my breath as Aang let out a blood curdling scream and the guy started chasing after him. Zuko chuckled, “See. They go after the people with the biggest reactions.”

He squeezed my shoulders, “Don’t completely ignore them though, cause they take it as a challenge.” He whispered in my ear, “and we have to go toward the front of the group. They pick on the people in the back.

We moved forward with the line a few steps. I kicked a rock, “And how do you know all of this?” I could hear the grin in his voice, “Worked at one in high school.” I grumbled, “Of course you did.” We walked past a skeleton that had its hands tied above it on a wall. Zuko dropped his voice, “You can think about me tying up your hands, later, if you need a distraction.” I glared at him, “Can you not? This is totally not the time.” 

I pushed Zuko’s arms off and bent down, pulling the strap of my crocs behind each of my ankles. Suki laughed, “Already going into sport mode?” I glared at her, “I want to be prepared for any situation! Including running for my life.” Toph spoke in Zuko’s general direction, “Snoozles ran out half way through last year crying.” I scoffed, “Did not!” Aang tried to shove me away from Zuko, “Get out, I need to hide here.” The saw guy started chasing someone else and he let out a sigh of relief. He scrolled through his phone, “Too bad Katara couldn’t come. She’s always busy studying.”

I shrugged, “You know how she is, Ms. Perfect has to get A’s on everything.” Aang glared up from his phone, “Be nice to your sister.” Zuko chimed in, “Your sister?” We walked forward a bit more, “I’m the prettier one, in case you were wondering.” Aang rolled his eyes, “I don’t know about that..” 

We were getting closer to the front. Zuko knocked his shoulder into mine, “They can smell fear.” Jet and Toph walked in first. Zuko pulled me in behind them. Suki and Ty were chattering behind me and Haru, Teo and Aang rounded out the rear. 

I could hear Jet tell Toph, “Yeah, you can totally get away with punching people here. Happens all the time.” Zuko reached his arm forward and slapped the back of Jet’s head. “Son of a bitch!” I screamed as a person with a witch mask and long jump hair came out behind us. Toph just shook her head. 

I just knew Zuko was smirking. I looked straight ahead, “I just wasn’t ready yet.” He hummed, “Mmm okay.” Another grim reaper thing popped out of a wall and tried to grab Jet. I took a step backward and Zuko grabbed my hand and pulled me past it. 

Two ghost things popped up on either side of the hallway and I felt Ty Lee hug me from behind. Jet flipped the ghost off and Toph muttered, “Fuck you.” Jet opened the curtain to the first room and a lion demon thing popped out and I heard Aang scream. I turned around and another grim reaper was dancing around him. 

Jet was standing frozen in front of the lion thing. Toph pushed him, “Move.” He screamed, “Don’t fucking touch me!” He probably meant to swat her hand away, but she easily dodged it, so he ended up knocking Zuko in the shoulder. Toph pushed Jet again and we finally started moving. 

We walked into the next room and it was pitch black. Then, black goblins started coming out of the wall. I ripped my hand from Zuko’s, “That’s it, I’m out!” Ty lee swung me forward, “Don’t you fucking run away and leave me!” Was she crying? 

The next room was set up like a prison. None of the things in the cells were moving though. I heard Suki murmur, “It’s ok. They’re just props.” As Jet passed the last cell, it reached its arms out and got him in the face. He spit something white out and groaned, “I think I just lost a tooth.” 

A giant head popped out of the wall and I cowered as far as I could get, almost curling into a ball falling to the ground. Zuko bent down in front of me, “Sokka, it’s not real. It’s just fake. I promise. You’re almost done.” He pulled me back up, but my little panic attack had put us at the back of the group. Great, exactly where we weren’t supposed to be. 

I hid behind Zuko and made him walk in front of me. I clung to him and fully pressed my face into his back. He called out, “Look! The end’s right there.” I could see the outside through the doorway. I let go and ran past him. As soon as I stepped out of the doorway a monster on stilts jumped out at me. I screamed, “WHY WOULD YOU END IT LIKE THAT??” 

Zuko picked me up from where I had fallen when the thing jumped out. Turns out crocs were not the best at running away from threats. He hugged me to his chest, I could feel it go up and down as he was laughing. I glared into his chest, “Fuck you.”

Zuko was still chuckling as we laid in bed later looking for something to watch. He asked, “What about _Psycho_?” I glared at him, “No way, I need something not scary to distract me and calm me down.” We started watching Law and Order and I smiled, “Yes! It’s the one Timothee Chalamet guest started on.” He looked up from his phone, “Who?” I grinned, “My celebrity crush. Timothee Chalamet. This episode he’s pretty young, but now he’s 6’1 and gorgeous.” 

He was sprawled out, taking up most of the bed in a black hoodie and sweats. His top knot was tilted slightly to the side and a few hairs were falling out since he was laying down at a weird angle. I was sitting hugging my arms to my chest. He reached his finger and poked my nose, “You don’t seem like you’re getting distracted or calming down.” I swatted his hand away, “Maybe because you took me to a death trap earlier.”

He leaned up on his elbow, “Aw, I’m sure I could make it up to you somehow.” He had that cocky smirk on his face as he leaned in and kissed me. I turned my head away, “I don’t think so. I’m pretty traumatized.” He pulled me down next to him and rolled over so he was completely on top of me. He grinned, “C’mon sweetheart, I’m sure you can think of  _ something  _ I can do to make it up to you.”

I looked up at him, “You said something earlier about tying me up?” His face suddenly turned serious, “Sokka, you really want that?” I wiggled underneath him, “We can just try right?” He blew some hair out of his face, “Right.” 

He stood up and turned to his closet. He called out over his shoulder, “Strip. Now.” There was no sugar coating. It wasn’t  _ Strip for me baby  _ or  _ Be a good boy and strip. _ It was a flat out command and it sent a chill through me. I scrambled out of bed and chucked off my shorts and t-shirt. He held up a red neck tie, “This ok?” I nodded. He twirled his finger, “Turn around.”

I faced the wall. “Hands behind your back.” I put my arms behind me and I felt the cool silk as he wrapped it around my wrists. I felt him step back and then nothing. After what felt like an hour, I turned my head to the side and I could see him holding his chin in his hands staring. I grinned, “You could take a picture. It would last longer.”

I felt him step behind me. He pulled my head back by my ponytail. He ground in my ear, “Don’t fucking tempt me.”He pulled me in for a bruising kiss. There was nothing soft or romantic about it. It was him devouring me. I pulled at the tie on my wrist, but it didn’t budge. However, it did rub against the bulge in his pants. I reached my hands back trying to palm him. 

He bit my lip, “Enough.” He turned me away from the wall and pushed me face down into the bed. He rubbed my ass, “This ok?” I let out a breathy, “Yes.” His hand connected with my ass, “Yes, what?” My cock was so hard and leaking onto the bed. His hand connected with my ass again, “Sokka. You need to answer me properly.”  _ Smack.  _

He asked again, “Is. this. Ok?” Each word was punctuated by a slap to my ass. I cried out, “Yes Daddy! I love it Daddy  _ please _ !” All I could think about was how hard I was and how exposed I was to him. 

And then I felt something wet on my ass. I asked/moaned, “Zuko?” His raspy voice answered, “Turn your head to the left.” I was able to see us in the mirror hanging on his closet door. My face was red. I looked ridiculous bent in this obscene position, but it was worth it as I watched his tongue swipe along my hole. 

I pleaded, “Please, please, more.” He went back and I watched him as his tongue wiggled inside of me. It felt so different. I spread my legs to give him more access. His hand reached underneath and slowly, so slowly started stroking my cock. I could hear myself making crying and whining noises. It wasn’t fair. I needed more. 

Suddenly, everything was gone. I opened my eyes and Zuko was standing in my line of sight, leaning against his dresser. He was still fully clothed, and here I was, ready to fall a part the next time he laid a finger on me. His eyes were watching me, “Beg for what you want Sokka. Tell me step by step what you want me to do. Ask nice enough and I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

“I-want..I want you to...” His eyebrow arched, waiting. “I want you to take your clothes off, please Sir. Right now please.” Wordlessly he took off his clothes, but he was still too far away from me. He tilted his head to the side, “That’s it? That’s all you wanted sweetheart? Guess, we’re done then.”

I looked up at him pleading, “Zuko, please. Please, I need you to fuck me. Please.” He walked behind me and he quickly lubed two fingers and stuffed them inside me, “Since you asked so nicely.” My neck was hurting from being bent so long, but I needed him. I closed my eyes, “I need your cock. Inside me please.” 

His fingers pulled out of me. He rubbed his thumb over my hole, “You know better. Please, what?” “ _ Please Sir, please.”  _ I shivered in anticipation as I heard the tearing of the condom. Finally, he was sinking inside of me, filling me up. He was rocking in and out slowly. I thrust my hips back, trying to get him to go faster.

He squeezed my hips, “Stay. Still. We have to go slow your first few times.” I argued, “I’m fine.” I thrust my ass back as hard as I could and it felt so good. He wrapped his hand in my ponytail and pulled my head back, “Do that again and we’re done.” I took a deep breath. If he kept talking like that I would be done, real quick. I squeaked out, “I’m sorry Sir, I’ll be a good now.” 

He finally started moving in and out. I felt my eyes roll back as he gave me exactly what I needed. The way his fist was wrapped in my hair, the way he talked to me, the way my arms were sore from being tied behind me, the way he filled me up, it was all exactly what I needed and somehow he just knew. He knew I needed to be fucked just like this, just like a- My cock spurted just as my mind finished the thought-  _ slut.  _

He pulled out of me and let go of my hair. I slumped forward, but I still wanted to watch him. I kept my eyes on the mirror as he tossed the condom off and started stroking himself to me, tied up, bent over and in a puddle of my own cum. I closed my eyes briefly from the flash of embarrassment. 

His voice was gravelly as he said, “Spirits, you look perfect, just like this. So fucking pretty baby.” And then I felt his cum spray on my hands and soak the tie. It dripped down covering my ass. 

I closed my eyes as I felt a t-shirt rubbing cum off my ass. My arms were untied and they just fell to my sides. He tapped my butt lightly, “All done, you can relax.” I cracked an eye open, looking for him. He sat on the bed and pulled me into being little spoon. 

He held my wrist up. He asked in my ear, “Are you ok? Was that too much?” I yawned, “Was perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun posting this and vibing with you guys. 
> 
> If you didn't catch the John Mulaney reference this chapter, it will be much clearer next chapter.


	10. Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about actual piercings, not piercing play. No one is getting stabbed with a needle during sex. At least not in this chapter.

-Zuko-

I stretched my arms and yawned. My eyes fucking hurt from staring at the same case study for the last hour. We were on our way back from our away game, which we had won. Coach liked a quiet bus, so we typically did our best to not piss him off. Jet and Aang were playing Mario Kart on Aang’s switch. Haru was sprawled across two seats knocked the fuck out. 

I couldn’t do another minute of this fucking reading or I was gonna stab my eyes out. I pulled out my phone. 

_ Zuko: What r u up to? _

_ Baby Boy: Chill set at Ming’s. You? _

_ Zuko: On the bus heading back _

_ Zuko: The boy is 5’11 _

_ Zuko: I looked it up  _

_ Baby boy: ?????????? _

_ Zuko: The boy!!!!!! _

_ Zuko: He’s not 6’1 _

_ Zuko: Hes 5’11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Baby boy: What in the spirits r u talking about? _

_ Zuko: Im 6 ft _

_ Zuko: Im taller than the boy _

_ Zuko: You said that Timothee Chalamet son of a bitch was 6’1!!!! _

_ Zuko: He’s 5’11… _

_ Baby boy: OMS I WAS KIDDING _

I glanced up and saw we were back on campus. 

_ Zuko: Come over later if u want _

I slipped my phone in my pocket. I cracked my neck as we all started loading off the bus. Aang and Jet had run off into the night. I looked over at Ru, “You going out tonight?” He kicked a rock as he started walking, “Nah, I’m fucking tired.”  I rolled my eyes, “Probably cause you’re fucking Teo like three times a day.” He shoved me, “Fuck off, asshole.” I tugged on my back pack straps, “How’s it going with him?” He shrugged, “Good, I think.” I looked at him, “You think?” 

We kept walking towards the house, “Yeah, man. Like, it’s fine what we have now, but like I want it for real. Like a relationship.” I asked, “You told him that?” Ru threw his head back and groaned, “Do I have to?” I slapped the back of his bun, “Quit being such a idiot, dude.”

He flicked my forehead, “What about you and Sokka?” I glared at him, “That fucking hurt. And I dunno. We vibin.” “Vibin? You sound like a dick.” His phone buzzed, “T, said him and Sokka are waiting for us at the house.” 

I shoved Haru hard and yelled, “Loser buys breakfast!” I took off towards the house. I could hear Ru behind me. I ran around a group of girls going to the bar. He yanked me back by my backpack. I pushed myself to catch up to him and ran past a car that was about to take off from a stop sign. Haru tried to grab me as I ran past him, but I dodged out of his reach. 

Sokka was sitting on the front steps and Teo was in his chair in front of him. I ran up and stood in front of them. I grinned. And then I got the breath knocked out of me as Haru tackled me. I glared up at him and rubbed my head, “Son of a bitch.” 

He pulled me up and I faced the boys, “I totally still won though, right?” We walked around to the side of the house and went in. Sokka shook his head, “Didn’t you just play a game where you run and hit each other for two hours?” Haru and I answered, “Yup.” Sokka continued, “So you come back here and you start running and hitting each other for fun?” I grinned, “Pretty much.”

I nudged Sokka towards my room and immediately went for the bathroom. I heard Haru, “Fuck, I was gonna shower.” I grinned to myself and quickly got undressed and cleaned myself off. 

I went back to my room and Sokka was in bed, in one of my shirts watching Law and Order. I threw on a pair of shorts and climbed in next to him. I asked, “How was your day?” The blue light from the laptop made his eyes look even more blue, “It was good. Toph wanted to get a tattoo, so I went with her.”

“Nice.” He nodded, but I could see him start to blush. I sat up a bit, “So if Toph got a tattoo, why are you blushing?” He looked down at the bed and did the lip bite. 

Oh, this was gonna be good. He looked back at me, “I might have done something.” I hummed, “Something, huh? Care to share with the class, sweetheart?”

“I might have gotten my nipples pierced.”  _ Fuck me.  _ “What?”

He repeated, “I got my nipples pierced.” I looked down at his chest, but I couldn’t see anything different. He asked, “Do you wanna see?” Yes, yeah, I wanted to see, right fucking now. “Yeah, baby.” He took his shirt off and there they were.” I squeezed his hip, “So pretty.”

I couldn’t help but stare. Yeah, the moon spirit definitely sent him to kill me. That was the only reason for this. I asked, “How long does it take to heal?” He picked at my comforter, “To fully heal, like a year, but they said light touches after about a month.”

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, “So you wanted to show me something that you knew I wasn’t gonna be able to touch?” He stayed quiet so I squeezed his thigh. He answered, “Yes, Sir.” I opened my eyes, “What did they say to make it feel better?” He shrugged, “Ice, pain relievers if I need them.” 

I scooted over him and hopped out of bed. Teo and Haru were on the couch “watching” a movie. I cracked some ice into two glasses and stuffed some ziplocs in my pocket. I walked back through the living room and said, “Put the volume up. We don’t wanna hear you nasties.” Haru blindly reached for the remote around Teo.

I shut the door behind me. I filled up two small ziplocs with ice and handed them to Sokka. He held them to his chest, “That feels so much better.” I had seen how puffy and red they looked. I laid down next to him and slung my arm over his lap. 

He spoke after awhile, “If only I had someone to distract me from the terrible pain I’m in.” I looked up at him, “I got you ice. Can I offer you an aleve in this trying time?” He wiggled a bit and I felt his bulge rub against my forearm. Well, then. 

I sat up and dragged him into my lap. I pecked his lips, “So I don’t accidentally mess with anything.” I took the bags of ice, reached over the edge of the bed and dropped them to the floor. I looked up at him, sitting there above me. His long brown hair was down and absolutely everywhere and he was just sitting in my lap with his nipples pierced. 

I ran my thumbs along the top of his stomach. I wanted so badly to touch. He pressed his ass into my crotch, “Do you like it?” I glanced up at him, “Love it, sweetheart.” He grinned as he started rocking his hips, “It hurt like a bitch, but I’ve been learning these past few weeks that pain can feel so good.” 

It was taking everything in me not to flip him underneath me. I practically growled, “Naked. Now.” We both took off our bottoms and he reached to get the lube and a condom. I looked up at him, “I don’t remember telling you to get that.” He settled back in my lap. My hard cock resting between his soft ass cheeks. 

He whined, “Please, Zuko. Please. You said you would make me feel better. You promised.” He was wiggling nonstop. He kept ranting, “I did it for you. I pierced my nipples so I could be pretty for you. Now, can you please shove your big fat cock up my-” I ground out, “Fine, fucking fine.” 

He sat back on my thighs and rolled the condom on me. He lubed up my cock and I instructed, “Do yourself too.” He grinned, “I prepped while you were in the shower.” I hissed out, “Shit.” He crouched above me and slowly sunk down taking me in. 

We both moaned. I reached out and stroking his cock as he got adjusted. I let go as he started bouncing up and down, watching his pretty cock move too. I grabbed his hips and started meeting him. His ass was loudly slapping against my thighs with each bounce. 

I was grabbing his hip tightly, trying to slow him down, but it wasn’t gonna happen. I reached my hand out and started stroking him. He was beautiful like this. His head was thrown back, his long hair completely down his back and then those piercings were shining. His nipples were still a puffy pinkish brown. I felt his cock twitch in my hand and I followed after him as he chanted pleads and curses. 

I tapped his leg so he would move before the condom would start leaking. I pulled my shorts on and walked through the empty living room. I grabbed an ice pack, a water and the aleves, but by the time I got back to bed he was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOY is my favorite John Mulaney and I have been cackling since I wrote this. Like picturing Zuko just, "internalizing it." I'm deceased. 
> 
> This weather hit pretty hard. I am very grateful I have the wifi and power right now, but I am still evacuated and not at home so posting may still be wonky going forward.


	11. Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me with no self control references WAP, Hamilton, 90's R&B queens, the Kardashians, Rihanna, Cinderella and of course John Mulaney.
> 
> Posting earlier, because I have the time and the wifi.

-Sokka-

We sat on the bus drinking boba. I poked my straw into the bottom of the cup, “So… I did a thing.” Teo and Ty looked up as they sucked their straws. Teo looked more suspicious, “Sokka, what did you do, exactly?” 

Ty Lee’s eyes were big as she looked up waiting for me. I took another sip, “I, um, called Zuko, Daddy during sex.” Ty Lee’s eyebrows shot up. Teo started laughing, “Stop, no you did not.” I nodded my head, “I did.” Ty Lee asked, “So...how did he take it?”

I stabbed my straw in my cup again, “He didn’t really react. He’s not the most expressive...” I cringed and continued, “Should I ask him about it? He probably thinks I’m weird.” Teo eyed me, “Sokka, we all think you’re weird.” I glared at him, “You know what I mean.”

Ty Lee piped up, “He’s crazy about you, you could probably call him Blueberry Snizzlefrits and he would still be dtf.” Teo shrugged, “So, you’re a certified freak, seven days a week..” Ty Lee grinned and I groaned, “Please no.”

Ty just ignored me, “Sokka, you’re a strong independent queer man! You tell that boy, you’re gonna swipe his nose like a credit card.” We got up and started getting ready to get off the bus. The driver put down the platform for Teo to get off and Ty started twerking on it and swinging her ponytail. She bounced off the platform, “Sokka just tell that man, that you wanna gag, you wanna choke..” Teo turned around and finished, “You want him to hit that dangly thing that swings in the back of your throat!” 

They turned around laughing and walked ahead of me into Target. I was close with Suki and Toph, but I had chosen to have this conversation with Teo and Ty Lee specifically. I grabbed a cart and started pushing behind them. Ty held a navy blue skirt up and said, “I think this would look cute on you.” 

She tossed it in the cart without waiting for me to answer. That was the thing, I knew that Suki and Toph and Katara said they didn’t judge me, but sometimes it felt like they did. Ty and Teo could take just about anything in stride. 

Ty helped me pick out a few makeup basics. She was deciding between two palettes when she looked up at me, “So what are you gonna do about Zuko?” I scrunched my nose, “Ugh, I don’t know. He probably just thinks I’m gross.” Teo looked at me bored, “The man adores you, which is really the gross part if you think about it.”

We paid for our things and walked into the parking lot. I saw the sign for the sex shop across the parking lot. Before I could voice my desire to potentially go, Ty Lee was already heading that way. She turned to look at me, “So Sokka do you really like him?”

I cleared my throat, always ready to belt out a Hamilton song, “I do, I do, I do. AYYYYE. Ohhhhhh, I do, I do, I do.” Teo groaned, “For spirit’s sake.” I let my full inner 90’s Ashanti out, “Look into his eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m helpleeeeesss. Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in him.” 

I jumped up on the lamp post in the parking lot, my crocs trying to get traction as I landed, “I’ve never been one to grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some frat stars on a hot night. Laughin’ at my bestie as he’s dazzlin the room. Zuko walked in and my heart went boom!” Teo grumbled, “Sokka, that is not how it happened at all.”

I glared at him as I jumped down, “Get out of here with your facts. You’re like the kid at the sleepover who, after midnight, is like, ‘It’s tomorrow now.’ Get out of here with your technicalities. Just because you’re accurate doesn’t mean you’re interesting.” Teo shot me his death glare, “You’re the least interesting to look at.”

Ty Lee giggled, “Teo, you can’t hurt his feelings, cause he likes pain.” I scoffed at the two of them still quoting WAP. I replied with more culture, “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me.” I stopped and thought for a minute, “I was like 10 when that song came out. Why would my dad let me listen to that?” Teo gave me a bored look, “He probably knew you were gay the moment you were born and decided not to fight it.”

My eyes scanned around as we entered the brightly colored shop. This wasn’t my first time here. I had tagged a long a bunch of times and maybe picked up lube or something, but this time felt different. Now, I wanted to buy everything in the store. I walked up and down the aisles and a pair of red silk panties caught my eye, I heard Zuko’s voice echo in my head, “ _Tell me what you want to bounce on my cock that is so fucking hard for you, while you wear a cute little skirt and maybe we’ll get you some pretty panties too.”_

He had said that to me the last time I had worn a skirt, which seemed like forever ago, but was maybe a little more than a week ago? I picked up the panties. Ty held some blue clear stripper heels up from a few aisles away, “Sokka, these would look so cute on you!” I called back, “I would rather die than wear heels.” Ty rolled her eyes, “Beauty is pain! Just try them.”

I kicked off my crocs as we picked out my size. I secured the straps and then Ty pulled me up. I teetered like a baby giraffe in the massive heels, but Ty argued the massive platform made them easier to walk in. _Easier to walk in my ass._ We stopped in front of the mirror. I was wearing my white hoodie and blue basketball shorts, not the best outfit with these shoes, but I did like how my legs look. Teo glanced over, “You’re like a slutty Cinderella.” I called back, "If you're my fairy godparents, I'm screwed."

We each made our purchases and then lugged our bags back on the bus. I leaned my head against the window, “What if I bought this crap and he just decides that he’s bored and he floats on to someone else?”

Ty Lee glanced up from swiping on Tindr, “So, you wanna date him?” I let out a breath, “I just hate this like in between. Like he says he likes me, but I’m not dumb. I know the minute that someone better comes along, he’ll ghost me.” Teo shrugged, “Don’t get so caught up in what it is or isn’t. Just enjoy it.” I glared at him, “Easy for you to say.”

We hopped off the bus when we got back on campus. Teo looked up from his phone, “Ru’s home. Sokka you coming? He said Zu would be home in a bit.” I chewed at my lip, I could feel the weight of the panties in the bag. Did I really need to study for midterms? 

Haru said Zuko and Jet were at the gym, but should be home in a bit. I would use that bit of time wisely. I grabbed the towel that was now unofficially mine and headed for the shower. I made sure I was squeaky clean and then went to Zuko’s room.

I hung the towel on the back of the door. I went over to the nondescript black bag and dug to the bottom. I slipped the panties up my thighs. The red looked good against my skin. I turned and saw my ass in the mirror. I looked pretty. My hair was still wet as I laid down on the bed. 

There was something that sent a thrill through me. It felt almost naughty, laying in his bed when he was gonna walk in the door any minute. That I had gotten ready for him. It had felt so good, _so slutty,_ just waiting for Zuko to come use me. I rubbed my fingers over the panties, feeling myself. 

I pressed my hand against the smooth fabric pressing it into my cock and I shuddered. This felt so good. I wanted to touch my nipples, but they were obviously still sore. I heard the front door bang open. I had a moment of doubt. Zuko didn’t know I was here. _What if he didn’t want me here?_

I heard him and Jet fighting over the shower. All it was, was the scuffle of gym shoes, curses and those himbos shoving each other. Zuko growled, “You motherfucker, you bit me!” I heard the bathroom door shut, I guess for once Jet had been victorious. 

I heard Zuko stand up and anticipation made my body thrum, but that idiot headed back towards the kitchen. I wanted to whine. How long was he gonna take? I wiggled my hips on the bed and bit back a moan as the cool fabric rubbed against my dick and ass. 

I grabbed the lube and eased a finger into myself. I closed my eyes, relieved at starting to feel full. I thought of it being Zuko’s longer, thicker fingers inside of me, pressing on that spot that made me see stars. I could feel my dick leaking precum and it made me squirm to think I was making a mess in my new panties. 

The bedroom door, finally, finally opened and the waiting in agony was finally worth it. Zuko stood in the doorway. He pulled the door shut as he entered and breathed out, “One second, babe.”

I almost wanted to laugh as he quickly threw his gym bag to the side of the room and flung off his shoes as if they were on fire. He scrambled to get his socks off. I threw my head back as I kept fingering myself. His gold eyes felt like they were burning into me. 

He flung his tank and shorts off and stood at the edge of the bed jerking himself. He looked beautiful standing over me. He was flushed and sweaty from working out. His hand was pulling on his cock and it made me whine. I wanted it so bad. 

I looked up at him, trying to beg with him to do anything, touch me in any way at all. He finally prowled on top of me. I whimpered, because my nipples were still sensitive. He grabbed my hips and swung me on top. It would never, ever get old, the fact that he could just manhandle me into whatever position he felt like. 

I wiggled on top of him and we both moaned. The panties I was wearing were the only thing between us. It felt so good, rubbing my panty covered cock against his. The friction was so good. He had a bruising grip on my hips. He was the one controlling my pace, pushing and pulling me against him. 

I settled my full weight into it and it was delicious. Both of our precum was mixing together, soaking the thin fabric. His thumbs pressed into my hips and the rest of his fingers dug into the panty covered flesh of my ass. My rhythm got more erratic. I knew I wasn’t gonna last much longer. 

I looked down at him through my half open eyes as our bodies humped together. His eyes were bright, burning into me. His hands gripped me impossibly harder, “You looked so fucking pretty sweetheart. You were so good, to be ready and waiting for me.”

I bit my lip knowing his dirty fucking mouth was gonna send me over the edge any minute. Both of our movements got more frantic. One of Zuko’s fingers went in the hem of the panties and brushed the crack of my ass. It sent a chill through me. As my whines got louder, his voice stayed consistent and quiet, but it still washed over me, “Come on sweetheart, I wanna see you squirt and make a mess in your pretty panties.”

I collapsed onto hm as I shuddered. He pumped his hips into mine a few more times and then he just held me as both of our loads stained my red panties. He brushed a hair our of my face and let out his throaty chuckle, “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and patience in these trying times lol. This story keeps me sane. 
> 
> Also I never shipped Haru and Teo before I wrote this, but now I like fully support this.


	12. Shower Sex

-Zuko-

We all were walking to our indoor practice arena. Coach greeted us, “Put your stuff down. Go to the field.” Aang groaned quietly next to me, “Spirits, I guess he’s finally gonna kill us all. I mean, this is younger than I thought I would be when I died, but we are pretty big assholes.” We all dragged to the field and plopped down sitting on the astroturf. 

I cracked my neck. This was my fourth year going through this crap. We had our anti bullying seminar last week and it didn’t go well, as usual. So we were now having our follow up seminar for Coach to yell at us for how we acted during the first seminar. 

Coach yelled, “Get your sorry asses in here! Sit down! I wanna talk about what happened last week." Coach’s face looked like it was about to turn purple, “We invite a woman here with homemade puppets to teach you about bullying through skits and you laugh at this woman?” I bit my lip to hold a snigger in and Haru was very concentrated on looking past Coach. Jet was spaced out tossing a football up in the air and catching it. 

Coach waved his clipboard, “We noticed you little shits had been bullying each other and making fun of each other constantly. So we invite a woman, to teach you about bullying through skits, and you, ha-ha-ha, laugh it up. What was so funny about that woman? I want to know. What was so funny about when she couldn’t fit the box of puppets back into the trunk of her Dodge Neon?” I shoved my fist in my mouth to hold in my laugh as I remembered this lady who was wearing a fucking denim dress with a wrist cast and homemade puppets that all had the same fucking voice and she fucking kept dropping the box while trying to jam it into her shitty car. 

Tears were leaking out of my eyes. Haru had put his head between his knees. Coach kept right on screaming at us,”What was so hilarious that you all ran to the windows? Well, you all missed a valuable lesson on the danger of cliques.” Aang piped up, “What’s a clique?” Coach rubbed his head with his hand, “It’s when a group of people hang out together.” Aang thought about it, “Oh, you mean like having friends?” Coach looked like he was about to pop a vein, “No, because these people make fun of other people.” Aang still asked, “Oh, you mean like having friends?”

I pulled Aang down as Coach flung his clipboard and stormed into his office. As soon as the door shut I rolled onto my side laughing so fucking hard, I was probably gonna have an asthma attack and I didn’t even fucking have asthma.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I bumped my shoulder into Aang’s, “Oh fuck buddy. That shit was too fucking funny.” Haru was still laughing too, “Ah, best one yet.” I pushed myself up. I guessed that was a wrap on practice for today. Jet was already gone. Aang, Haru and I grabbed our bags and started walking out. 

I flipped open instagram and Sokka had posted a pathetic selfie of himself pouting at the gym that said,  _ Save me,  _ 21 minutes ago. That I could do. Extremely conveniently for me, the indoor football arena was right next to the gym. 

I dropped my stuff in the locker room and then headed out to find Baby Boy. I scanned across the aerobic machines and didn’t see him. I walked downstairs to the weight room, but there was no sign of him either. I took the stairs two at a time to the top level of the gym. I saw a brown ponytail and a brown braid bobbing on the track. Winner, winner chicken dinner. 

Sokka had his back to me, so I stood mostly behind a pillar, until he ran back around. Once he got closer, I pulled him to me. Once he realized it was me, he started laughing, but I was determined to kiss him. Ty Lee laughed as she jogged away, “Nice seeing you, Zuko.” I backed him up into the pillar and gripped the underside of his ponytail tilting him up to kiss me. 

I pulled back after tasting him and pressed my forehead to the side of his face. He laughed, “You’re out of practice early.” I pulled away and looked down at him, “Nice surprise, right?” He smiled and said, “Could have done without you scaring the crap out of me.” I grinned, “Maybe I can make it up to you.”

He rolled his bright blue eyes and gently shoved me off. I yawned and stretched, my lack of sleep always seemed like it was gonna catch up to me at any second. I asked, “I’m gonna head to the house, come by when you’re done working out?” He shook his head, “I was done as soon as we set foot in here. I have no idea how you do this everyday.” We started heading downstairs and I slid down the railing. I landed and looked up at Sokka, “I could show you a few fun workouts tonight.” I winked just to lay it on thick. 

Sokka glanced around, “Can you not be such a horndog all the time? I mean, we’re in public for spirits’ sake.” We started walking down the hallway towards the locker room. I was exhausted, but riling up Sokka was too good to pass up. I smirked, “Aw, I’m sorry baby. I know I shouldn’t embarrass you, but I just love that pretty blush.”

I pushed open the swinging door to the locker room. It was late in the evening, so it was empty. Sokka grumbled behind me, “I’m not blushing.” I stopped in front of the mirror and his blush only got worse. I hugged him, “You look gorgeous.” He threw me a dirty look, “I’m disgusting. I’m sweaty and gross.” 

A few hairs had fallen out of his bun. The light blue t-shirt made his eyes look even more blue in the fluorescent lights. I pressed my nose to his ear and murmured “I like you, just like this, but if you’re feeling so dirty...we can always shower and clean up.” He laughed as I kissed his throat, “You’re so corny.”

I laughed too, but he surprised me by pulling me to him and kissing me. I could smell his usual smell- fresh, clean, but I could also smell the sweat that was underneath. I pushed him back towards the sink and lifted him to sit on the counter, so I wouldn’t have to bend my neck so far. It gave us both better access. I kissed his soft lips until he opened for me, letting me in. 

We continued our full on make out session. He was starting to make those cute little whimpering sounds that I loved. I pulled back when I heard footsteps pass by in the hallway. He was breathing heavy as he said, “Somewhere more private?”

I helped him get down from the counter. We didn’t make it very far, until I backed him up into a row of lockers. He pulled back from our kiss and tilted his head up, “Showers?” Fuck. If this hadn’t been my wet dream as an athlete since I had hit puberty. I kissed his forehead, “Get it started. I’m gonna grab my bag.”

I quickly grabbed my bag that I had luckily kept a towel in. I heard the shower start and walked in just to see Sokka stripping off his clothes. I dropped my bag and followed suit. He stepped into the single shower stall and I followed not too far behind. 

The water was too hot, which was the perfect temperature for me. We resumed our kissing, naked and pressing together. I crowded him into the corner. I pulled his hair tie out and let his pretty hair get wet. He looked gorgeous like this covered in water, like this was his element. 

I scooped him up by his thighs and wrapped his thick legs around my hips. Fuck, my cock was brushing against his perfect ass. I used one of my arms to wrap around him and hold him up. I reached my other hand and grasped his cock. He rocked against my hand and my cock chasing his orgasm. 

I wanted to finger his ass so badly, but I knew he needed the break, even if he wouldn’t admit it. We had been going at it like horny teenagers since we met. I settled for brushing my thumb against his pretty hole and his body quivered against mine. I pumped faster as I now began to recognize the signs that my baby boy was close. 

I pumped him, twisting my hand at the tip. He shuddered against me as his white cum flew up and covered his tan stomach and chest. I held him as he came down. He started to wiggle so I set him down. He looked at me and knelt in front of me. I ran a hand through his long wet hair, “Oh fuck, baby.”

He grasped my cock and slapped it against his flat tongue. He wrapped his lips around the tip and slurped. I pushed his hair out of his face, “You’re so pretty sweetheart, just like this, on your knees for me.” He looked up at me and I wanted to cum right there, with his big blue eyes looking up at me, so I did. I let myself go as he swallowed repeatedly, his eyes never leaving mine. 

I leaned against the cool tile catching my breath. He stood up and kissed me. I pulled him closer tasting the cum on his tongue. I murmured, “Water’s getting cold.” He took my hand and pulled me out of the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole bullying bit is all John Mulaney. 
> 
> Hope you kids are having a good week.


	13. Choking

-Sokka-

I rubbed my face as Katara gave me another excuse for why she couldn’t go to the pumpkin patch today. I waved my hands as I spoke into the phone, “Katara! Six weeks ago, you said and I quote, “ I raised my voice to mimic hers, “I’m not free Saturday. How about six weeks from now on Tuesday at 7?”

She tried to interrupt me, but I kept going, “I sent you a calendar invite! We discussed this!” I could tell she was distracted, “Look, whatever Katara. College is supposed to be fun, ya know? I’ll talk to you later.”

I mean, I guess it was to be expected that Katara would have her own life once she got here. I just thought she would want to see me, every once in a while. Was that too much to ask? Most girls would kill for a funny gay brother and Katara was just letting me go to waste. Whatever, onward to the pumpkin patch we go. 

Me, Suki, Ty and Toph walked across Party Park to the boys’ place. As we got closer I could see them playing football in the street, Teo was scrolling through his phone on the porch. Zuko taunted, “Oh, you been watching film Ohng? Watch this.” Zuko called out, “Set hut! Red 13! Red 13!” 

Jet snapped the ball to Zuko and then Zuko dodged around as Haru tried to grab him. Zuko was doing some pretty fancy footwork. He used one hand to cover his right eye and hurled the ball down the street. Jet was nowhere near it, but he picked up speed, switching directions, losing Aang and catching the ball in one hand. Zuko bounced onto Haru’s back and yelled, “Touchdoooooown!” 

Aang yelled, “Caaaaar!” And they all quickly ran out of the street to allow the car to pass. Toph glanced past them unimpressed, “Are we ready to go now?” Haru, Teo and the girls sat in the cab of Haru’s truck. Jet easily climbed in the bed. I let out an undignified squawk as Zuko picked me up with zero warning and sat me on the truck bed. Zuko effortlessly jumped in, and hit the back of the cab, “Ready!”

He wrapped his arm around mine. Haru started driving off campus. Jet was leaning over the side of the bed and it made me nervous that he was gonna roll out at any second. I glanced over at Zuko and asked, “How come you called Aang, Ohng earlier?” He let out a small laugh, “We had an assistant coach last year- Jet what the fuck was that guys’ name?” Jet responded, “Shyamalan?” Zuko kept laughing, “Yeah, that fuck, called Aang, Ohng the whole season and he kept thinking Jet was me, guy was an idiot.”

We sat in quiet for a bit as Zuko’s laughter died down. He pressed his side into mine, “So, what are you thinking about?” I shrugged and he bumped his side into mine again. I took a deep breath, “Maybe we can... do an activity together sometime?”

Zuko’s grin was lazy in the afternoon sun, “Sokka, we do activities together all the time.” He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrow, letting me know exactly which activities he was thinking about. I could almost hear Katara tease, _Smooth Sokka._ Haru hit the breaks hard and Jet went flying into the opposite side of the truck bed. His head bounced on the side of the truck and was bleeding. Zuko banged against the truck and yelled, “I need a towel!”

He reached around and grabbed a small towel from someone in the cab and he wiped away the blood on Jet’s forehead. Jet winced as Zuko pushed the towel into his forehead to stop the bleeding. Of course, Jet would interrupt me as I tried to ask Zuko out. That was just the way the world worked. It was probably for the best anyway, before I made a total ass of myself. I watched Zuko tend to Jet. It just wasn’t fair. If I acted like a big enough asshole, did that mean I got a more concrete relationship with Zuko too?

Zuko took Jet to the first aid office when we got to the pumpkin patch. Usually, I was all about this, fall festivities, but I was not in the mood today. I followed the group and put the first pumpkin I saw in the wagon Aang was pulling. I posed and smiled when the girls told me to for Instagram pictures. 

Zuko and Jet finally caught up to us in the apple orchard. I watched as couples, cute couples, picked apples together and took adorable pictures. Meanwhile, Zuko grabbed a rotten apple off the ground and hurled it, hitting Jet square in the back, knocking the breath out of him. Zuko just stepped around Jet as he was trying to recover. Jet caught his breath quick enough and swung himself into a tree, grabbing hold of a branch with his arms and swinging his legs around Zuko’s neck. Zuko fell back and he took Jet with him. All the cute couples were giving them death glares, like how dare we intrude on their adorable date. 

I grabbed some goat food from the stand and started handing it to the adorable baby goats in the petting zoo. Teo and Suki settled up on either side of me. Suki asked, “Sokka are you ok?” I grumbled, “Yeah, I’m fine, just annoyed Katara couldn’t come today,” which wasn’t a complete lie. Suki rubbed my back. Ty Lee shouted, “Let’s do the corn maze!” 

Last year, I had us in and out of the corn maze in 10 minutes, but this year I just followed the group. After standing in the fucking corn field for 47 minutes, I grumbled, “Two lefts and a right and we’re out.” As we walked out, Zuko squeezed my hand, “Everything ok?” I put on my regular smile, “Yep, perfectly fine. Hey, let’s do the hayride.” My shoulders slumped as we rode through the woods. I couldn’t stay annoyed at Zuko. I had never told him I wanted a relationship, that wasn’t fair to him. I couldn’t be like how I was with Yue. I wanted to do better this time. I took a deep breath and told myself I would let it go. 

Later that night we were quietly settled on Zuko’s bed. He was sitting with his legs wide, with me inbetween them. He had his laptop up watching a game to prepare for this coming week. I was holding my book of women’s poetry, catching up on reading I should have done for Kyoshi’s class a month ago. Zuko nudged me and I put a finger to hold my place in Emily Dickinson’s _Hope._

He dragged his cursor to rewind the game. He hit play and tapped the screen, “We’re playing Caldera U this weekend. That fucker, Zhao. He’s the QB for the other team. I swear I heard him tell his defense to lay me out.” The game kept running. I recognized Zuko in the navy blue jersey with the number 13 on the back. 

He got sacked hard a solid minute after the ball had already left his hand. I turned to hide my face in his chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his shoulder turn in a way that was completely unnatural. He went to rewind it again and I slapped his hand away, “Don’t you have homework to do or something? What’s your major anyway?”

He grinned, kissed my temple and pulled up an article on “Tech Giants, Taxes and a Looming Global Trade War.” I settled back in and resumed my reading. I actually really liked poetry and trying to figure out the rhythm of it, maybe I would pick up another class next semester. 

Zuko’s hand drifted to my thigh, but I actually really needed to get this reading done. He nuzzled into my neck and I couldn’t help pressing back against him. I settled back and kept rereading the same line of the poem as his hand reached into my shorts and rubbed me. He lightly nipped at my neck and my body shivered, just like it always did when he did that. 

I tipped my neck back, giving him more access. He stroked me firmly, his warm hands always felt so strong and so sure. They felt so much better than my own. He murmured into my neck, “How’s the reading going?” Said book was dangling from my fingertips. I squeaked out, “Oh just fine.” I could hear his smirk, “Really, sweetheart? Cause you’ve been on the same page for the last twenty minutes.”

I sighed as he continued stroking me, “Just analyzing it a lot.” He kissed and sucked at my neck. I mewled, pushing my hips up, trying to get him to stroke faster. He sat us both up and I helped him get my shirt up and off and wiggled out of my shorts and briefs. He pulled me back against him. I wanted to complain, that he was wearing too many clothes, that this position didn’t let me touch him at all, but my brain couldn’t articulate any of that at the moment. 

My cock was hard and waiting against my stomach, waiting for him. He rubbed his two fingers on his mouth and I eagerly swallowed them. He encouraged in my ear, “That’s it sweetheart, you look so pretty, just like that.” He pulled his fingers out and I could see the string of my spit on them. I bucked as he wrapped his now slick hands around me. 

One hand pumped me and the other one wrapped around me and rested on my shoulder. His thumb brushed against my neck and I shivered. I hadn’t realized how sensitive my neck was. He passed his thumb over my neck again, “You like that, sweetheart?” I nodded vigorously, “Yeah.” 

I reached up and moved his large hand around my throat. It was just there, his long pale fingers against my neck. He could probably feel how hard my blood was pumping. His voice was gravelly in my ear, “Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” I leaned back against him, just wanting him to telepathically know, without making me say it. 

He husked into my ear, “You can do it, sweetheart. You’re always so good for me, just tell me what you want baby and I’ll do it. I promise.” I looked at him, “Promise?” I could feel him nod, “I promise sweetheart, just tell me exactly what you need.” His one hand had stayed on my neck, the other languidly pulling my cock. 

I breathed out, “I want you to choke me. Please.” Zuko’s voice was a mix of his seriousness and raspiness as he asked, “Are you sure?” I whined, “Yes, I’m sure. Please do it, please.” My cock was leaking precum, anticipating what was to come. He had to do it. He had promised. 

He kissed my temple, “If it’s too much just snap your fingers okay?” I nodded. He murmured, “Go on, practice, show me you can do it.” I snapped easily, showing him that I was ready, that I was wanting and waiting. He sped up his motions on my cock, pumping faster. 

Finally, his fingers pressed into my neck, but it was too light. I wiggled, crying out, but it didn’t change. I breathed out, “More.” He sounded almost pained as he said, “Sokka.” I whined and bucked into his still pumping hand, begging, “Please, Zuko, please.” His fingers tightened and it was finally what I needed. I hoped it would bruise, that I would see his big finger marks on my neck tomorrow. The pressure on my neck was so good. I felt the heat of his warm hand around my cock, but I felt chilled too from the goosebumps that had popped up when his hands wrapped around my neck. 

I glanced at the mirror, hanging on the closet door, directly across from us. He was looking down at me, in between his legs, a shivering mess in his grasp. My mouth was open trying to get more air. How was he always so composed when I was on the brink like this? Why did I earlier want more from him when I had this intense pleasure? How could I think that anything would be better than this?

He pumped my impossibly hard cock faster. I kept moaning, and crying and mewling, the sounds partially choked off. His grip got tighter on my neck. It felt too good, gasping in his strong arms. Black spots became apparent in the corners of my vision. I bucked up in his hands and I felt myself shudder. 

I blinked open my eyes a few seconds later to Zuko wiping me off with the t-shirt I had chucked off earlier. His eyes met mine in the mirror, “You were supposed to snap when it was too much.” I could clearly see his large hands on the bed, but it still felt like they were still on my neck. I hummed happily, “It wasn’t though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with Katara is our John Mulaney for this chapter. 
> 
> Yes, I did reference the live action Ahvatar. 
> 
> Hope all you gorgeous souls are having a good week. :)


	14. Lingerie

-Zuko-

The girls and Sokka were outside carving the pumpkins we got yesterday. Toph was chasing Jet around the house with the electric carving thing. Teo and Haru were sitting in the living room watching Hocus Pocus. I stood in the doorway hanging onto the top of the door frame, “Guys, I think something’s off with Sokka. He seemed..different yesterday.” Teo didn’t even bother to look at me, “He wants you to ask him out, you twat.” Haru snorted. I leaned against the door frame, “What?” Teo dramatically dropped his head onto the back of the couch. 

He rubbed his face, “He asked you out yesterday, but you were too busy with that idiot-” Jet ran into the attic, with Toph right behind him “to notice.” I thought back to yesterday, “The only thing he asked me to do was an activit-  _ Oh _ .” Teo rolled his eyes, “ _ Oh _ is right, you gorgeous idiot.” I folded my arms, “So what do I do now?”

Teo gave me a dirty look, “Oh my spirits, you might as well be straight. You need everything explained to you.” He waved his hand, “Ask him the fuck out, like now.” I thought, “ I should do something big, since I missed when he asked me out. I wanna make it up to him.”

I drummed my hands on the door frame. Teo grinned, “Oh, I’m an expert on big things.” I made a gagging noise, “Okay, gross, but tell me oh, expert, how should I ask him out?” He looked like he was thinking, “I agree with you. You need to do something big, because you kind of don’t show you like him that much.”

I felt one of my hands curl into a fist, “That’s not true! He knows I like him!” Teo gave me a look like I was the dumbest fuck he ever talked to. I explained myself, “I’m Fire Nation and Fire Nation people won’t tell you a thing. Fire Nation people keep it so bottled up, you know? Like the thing with Fire Nation people is: “I’ll just keep all my emotions right here...” I pointed to my chest, “...and then one day, I’ll die.” I continued, “Like in the Fire Nation it’s like: “Oh, your boy, he died.” And it’s like: “Alright, bury the boy, do it bury the boy. Burry the boyyyyy.”

Teo looked at me bored. “Alright, you emotionally stunted ding a ling, that’s not how the rest of the world works and that’s not how Sokka works.” I cracked my neck, “Okay, oh wise fairy, what should I do? Maybe I should do something this weekend since it’s homecoming? All the alumni will be back and the game is being broadcast during primetime. ” He thought for a second and then looked up at me, “That's a start. How familiar are you with  _ 10 things I hate about you _ or the historical musical  _ Hamilton _ ?” 

Sokka poked his head in under my arm, “Did someone just mention  _ Hamilton?  _ Did you know, that it took Lin Manuel Miranda two years to write the first two songs of the show?” I tossed my phone to Teo, “Put your number in. We’ll finish this conversation later.” Sokka’s face scrunched, “Wait, you’re just leaving me out of a  _ Hamilton  _ conversation?”

I turned and gripped his sides and started tickling, “Why are you so damn nosey?” He tried to turn away, but I kept tickling. He bent over and, was that black lace peeking out of his pajama pants?” I pulled at the top of his pants, but he swatted my hand away. In between laughs he said, “Later.”

Luckily for me, later came pretty quick. The girls carried their pumpkins home and we headed to my room. I put Sweeney Todd on my laptop. I flopped down in bed, “I’m really behind on my Halloween movies, because of you. Since you insist you can’t watch scary movies before bed.” He laid down next to me, “I can’t. I’ll have nightmares.” 

I pulled him closer to me and looked down at him. I inched my hand towards his pants and pulled, “Can I see now?” He rolled his eyes and I kissed his cheek, “Patience isn’t one of my virtues, sweetheart.” He kissed me full on the lips. He pulled back before I could get to into it. 

He stood up and took off his sweatshirt and put his glasses on the nightstand. He kicked off his socks and wiggled out of his pajama pants. He turned and faced the mirror and bent to get something out of his bag. 

I think I was drooling or having a stroke, maybe both. Underneath those baggy spongebob pajama pants, Baby Boy was wearing lingerie, like the full thing. A black lace thong framed his juicy ass, the black stockings were hugging his thick calves and thighs, and the garter belt hung on his hips perfectly.

He turned around, blushing and then I saw the red lipstick on his lips. It made his eyes stand out even more than usual. I breathed out, “Fuck me. You’re fucking gorgeous.” I could see his cheeks turn pink, “Sorry, I didn’t wear the bra, my nipples are still kind of sensitive.” I understood absolutely nothing he said, but I desperately wanted to. 

He tilted his head to the side, “Zuko, did I break you?” All I could answer was a choked out, “Think so.” And then he fucking smiled. Fuck. How could this boy think I didn’t care about him? Fuck, I was a shit for brains. 

He pushed me back on the bed and climbed into my lap. I grabbed his thighs and flipped him under me, “Sorry babe, I need to see all of this.” Fuck, he was pretty, laying there, waiting for me, but I had to memorize this. The way his hair was already falling out of his ponytail, the way his dick was straining against the lace. 

I pulled my shirt off and tossed my pants and briefs to the side. I laid down again, next to my pretty boy. I brushed a few hairs out of his face. He reached his hand up and put some of my hair behind my ear, “Hey.” I kissed his lips, tasting the lipstick. When I pulled back it was smeared, but it just made him look even prettier. 

I nuzzled his neck, “The fuck did I do to deserve this?” I felt him shrug, “You’re just lucky I like you.” I nipped at his bottom lip, “Brat.” I ran my hand down his stomach and cupped his lace covered bulge. I could feel the material was already damp. He wiggled underneath me. I kissed his ear, “You’re so fucking bad, baby. You already made a mess in your pretty panties.” 

His blue eyes looked up at me, “Don’t bad boys, get punished?” I sat up and pulled him across my lap, “You’re absolutely right baby.” I smacked his ass and then rubbed it, “Bad boys do get punished.” I smacked his ass again. The tan skin was already turning pink. 

The garter belt and the thong were just making my view that much better. My hand connected again. I could feel him trying to rub his dick against my thighs. I spanked him again, “Stay. Still.” Fuck, he made one of those little cries. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, then watched them shake back in place when I let them go. 

I rubbed a hand over his ass, “Fuck baby. I love this ass. When I spank one cheek, the other one jiggles too.” I pulled his face to the side by the ponytail, “Are you going to behave now, sweetheart?” His blue eyes looked at me, “I’ll try.”

I twisted his head to the side by his ponytail and kissed him as hard as I could, wishing he could understand how badly I wanted him. I stood up and dropped him to the bed. He bounced on the mattress until he settled into place. 

His hair was all over. His lipstick was smeared all over his lips. Fuck, I couldn’t wait to get my hands on those nipple piercings. I ran my hands up and down the stockings, loving how they felt in my hands. I grabbed the thong, wanting it off. I pulled, Baby wiggled, but I heard the fabric rip in my rush to get it off. I tossed the scraps to the side, excited to have him ready for me.  He pouted underneath me. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand, “We’ll buy you more, sweetheart.” I lubed my finger and pushed the cool gel inside of him. He arched his hips so prettily off the bed. I twisted my finger, finding his favorite spot and his hips jolted up again. I pushed a second finger in his tight hole. 

He moaned out, “Please.” I dragged my fingers out as slowly as I could. I looked up at him, my sweet pretty boy. “Please what?” I left my finger tips right outside his entrance, waiting. I teased dipping them in a little deeper, only to pull them back out. Finally, he moaned out, “Please, _Sir_.” I pushed my fingers all the way inside him, “Fuck, baby, you’re too pretty like this.”

I grabbed a condom off the nightstand. I tugged myself for a moment of relief before I slipped it on. I lifted his legs and guided myself inside of him. He was so tight and so warm. His legs rested against my chest, the fabric of the stockings against my skin. 

My cock slipped into his warm tight hole. I loved holding his thick thighs as I pressed deeper inside of him. Once I was fully seated, I took a minute, intentionally making my cock twitch. His little hiss of pleasure let me know that he felt it. He moved his stocking covered feet which were resting on my shoulders, “Zuko, please.”

I pulled out only an inch or so and then stayed still, “Zuko, please what?” I casually gave his cock a pump, not even wrapping my fingers around tight enough to give him relief. Those big blue eyes looked up at me, “Zuko, please, fuck me  _ hard.”  _

I pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. It felt so good just to be inside of him. I ran one of my hands up his leg feeling the soft stocking. I looked down at him still keeping up my slow deep thrusts, “You’re so fucking perfect baby. You’re fucking gorgeous just like this.” His legs moved again, “Then just fuck me please, Zuko, come on.”

His gorgeous cock was hard and leaking precum onto the garter belt even though I had barely even touched it. He looked fucking wrecked and we weren’t even done yet. I grabbed the garter belt with both hands and used it to pull him all the way down on me. Fuck. I wrapped my hands around the material. 

I started moving my hips faster, all I could hear was the slap of our bodies slamming together. I kept my grip on the garter belt, using it to pull our bodies together. His eyes were barely open, his mouth open constantly letting out those gorgeous little sounds. I wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping, get us both close to what we wanted. 

I would never get tired of seeing him underneath me. He begged, “Zuko, please.” I pushed myself as deep into him as fast as I could over and over. I brushed my thumb over the tip of his cock and he convulsed underneath me. His white cum sprayed his chest and the pretty garter belt. I had never seen anything so fucking hot. I bucked into him a few more times until I spilled inside of him. 

I finally snapped out of my haze when his legs were shaking against my chest. I pressed a kiss to his ankle and slowly pulled out. I went out to the bathroom and started the shower for him. I came back and he was still laying on my bed on the brink of falling asleep. I slipped off the stockings and got the garter belt off with some jostling. I was about to tell his cute butt to go shower, but he was knocked out by the time I had stripped him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's little rant about how Fire Nation people don't express their emotions is ripped off from John Mulaney's rant about Irish people.
> 
> I hope you all are having a great Kinktober :)


	15. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: These two idiots are having drunk sex this chapter, which is technically dub con. 
> 
> But drunk sex is my favorite sex so I indulged myself....
> 
> Also, Daddy pops back up in this chapter and I know people have mixed feelings on that, but I continuously indulge myself.
> 
> The boys do a power hour this chapter, which is essentially an hour where you drink about a shot of beer every minute. I used to do it with hard liquor, because I apparently had a death wish. 
> 
> Also, this is the start of homecoming weekend for the boys. Homecoming is pretty big in American football. It's a big game where alumni come back and everyone drinks a lot.

-Sokka-

Teo and I stumbled out of the lecture hall and into the night. I groaned, “I definitely failed that, there’s no way I passed.” Teo pushed himself and glared at me, “You say that every exam and then you get the highest grade and fuck the curve up for everyone.”

He scrolled through his phone, “Apparently, the chill set at the Football House has no chill.” I arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” He hit an instagram story and Smellerbee was standing on a counter pouring tequila down Zuko’s throat. 

I asked, “We going?” We had the misfortune of having a midterm from 7-10pm, and by the time we got back to our place it would be closer to 11. Teo responded, “I need to get fucked if we are.” I bounced in my crocs, “Is it time for a power hour?”

The girls were already at the football house. We got to the apartment and lined up our eight beers. I started our power hour playlist. As we hit the one minute mark we both started drinking, I wiped my lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Teo laughed and as we hit the two minute mark we both guzzled down another big drink of beer. The song changed every minute and Teo and I took that as our cue to drink.

60 minutes later and 60 big drinks of beer later, Teo and I were on our way to the football house. I was skipping and turning in circles as Teo pushed himself. The cool fall breeze kept the fuzziness from the many beers from settling in. The night was clear and the stars were bright. We got to the football house and you could tell they were kicking off homecoming weekend hard. In college weekends start on Thursdays. I don’t make the rules. 

I could feel the loud music reverberate in the ground as we walked up. People were all over the front yard and the driveway. It felt like everyone I had ever met was there and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. People were drinking like it was the 100 year war and a doctor was coming to saw our legs off. I hadn’t seen Zuko yet. I kept my eyes peeled for him and his goons knowing they were usually together. 

We made our way around the many people standing around holding red cups, you’ve seen movies. I saw a big group through the dining room window that were in the backyard. It seemed like most of the football team was in a circle holding each other close, yelling with beers in their hands. Smack in the middle of this chaos was Zuko. 

I heard Don Tolliver’s _After Party_ start blaring and the group lost it. I couldn’t help, but grin watching Zuko sing along, “ Okay, I pull up, hop out at the after party. You and all your friends, yeah, they love to get naughty. Sippin' on that Henn', I know you love that Bacardi.” The whole group was swaying and singing along. 

As the song ended, the group started chanting, “Fire Lord! Fire Lord!” I watched Aang slip into the kitchen so I followed him. He pulled out a fire extinguisher and wet a towel from the sink. I asked, “What’s going on?” Aang called behind himself, “You’re about to see why the football team calls Zuko firelord.

As we stepped outside, Zuko had taken his shirt off at some point and was dousing his hair with a water bottle. He glanced up, seeing me and winked. The fuck was going on here? How drunk was he? How drunk was I? It seemed like everyone was chanting, “Fire Lord! Fire Lord!” 

Haru yelled at the large group, “Back the fuck up!” People jostled around all trying to clear a large area around Zuko. Jet lit a large white stick on fire- Why did anyone let Jet have a lighter? -and handed it off to Zuko. The chanting died down and the only thing I could hear was Jack Harlow’s _What’s Poppin’_ blaring from the speakers. 

The end of the stick was on fire and Zuko lazily twirled it around in his hands a few times. He took a drink of something from a water bottle. He held the flame about a foot from his face and  _ holy shit _ . It looked like he was breathing fire. People let out rowdy screams as the large flame fanned out. Zuko didn’t seem distracted though. He had a lazer focus on what he was doing. 

He held the flame up again and blew. I now realized he was spitting accelerant at the flame. He got it to fan out huge and he spun around with it. The flame turned above him. Jet stood up next to him and took a swig of whatever liquid Zuko had. Jet blew out, adding to Zuko’s fire, but Zuko stopped. It looked like he had passed the fire to Jet. They passed it back a few times and it was insane. 

Zuko twirled the stick in front and behind himself like it couldn’t set him on fire at any second. He moved like he always did, so confident and sure of himself. Was this how he got his scar? He took a swig and tilted his head back and blew. The flame above him was massive. It curled out and made him look like a dragon. His arms were out at his sides and the light from the fire lit up his chest and arms. It illuminated every inch of him. I felt like I could see every single muscle in his chest and arms. 

Zuko grinned as the flame from his mouth died out and he dunked the stick in a bucket that I hadn’t noticed by his feet. Everyone was chanting and slapping him on the back. I looked at Aang, “That was insane! He could have burnt himself, burnt us, burnt the whole house down.”

I heard Zuko’s raspy voice come up behind me, “I didn’t though. Come on sweetheart, I put on a good show just for you.” I rolled my eyes, “You were already doing it before I was here.” He had put a black v-neck on, which I still fucking loved on him. What? It made his neck muscles look good.

He wrapped an arm around me and asked, "How'd I do?" I leaned against him, "Is that your way of asking if I'll let you hit it later?" Zuko's almond eyes opened up bright and wide, "How could you think that?" Toph was absolutely obliterating Jet in beer pong. Zuko rested his head on my shoulder, "Wanna get out of here before I drink myself into a whiskey dick?" I laughed, "Sure." 

We stumbled out of the house. It felt so much cooler away from the crowd. I stopped and made grabby hands for Zuko. He arched his eyebrow and I whined, "Carry me."

I heard him chuckle as he turned so his back was facing me. He crouched down, "Hop on." No one had ever actually carried me anywhere, since I was a toddler. I hopped onto his back and we promptly tipped over into the grass.

We were both laughing hysterically. Zuko rolled over. His amber eyes were bright as always. He pulled me up and thrust a croc at my chest that had fallen off. He turned around and crouched again, " _ Climb _ on, don't pounce."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he reached around and jostled me further up his back. He stood to his full height and I let out a breath, "It's like a whole new world up here."

Zuko responded, "I can show you the world…" "Oh my spirits, Zuko." "..Shining, shimmering, splendiiiid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart deciiiide?" I sighed, "Can we get Chickie nuggies?"

Zuko kept singing, but he changed direction, heading towards Green street. His raspy voice sung out, "I can open your eyes. Take you woooonder by wooonder. Over sideways-" He tipped me on his back before straightening back out, "And under on a magic carpet ride."

Zuko walked right past the Mcdonalds and into the drive through. I knocked on the speaker box and said, I want chicky nuggies!" 

"Sir, you need to enter the restaurant." 

"..No one to tell us no, or where to go or say or say we're only dreaming…" 

"Pleeease I just want the 40 count chicky nuggies." 

“Sir, we do not take pedestrians in the drive through.”

“...A dazzling place I never knew, but when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world...”

Without waiting for a response, Zuko took me to the drive through window. I handed the cashier the cash and we kept going. We stopped at the next window and got the goods. 

Zuko crouched back down and my crocs squeaked as I stood. I handed him the fries and dived into my nuggies. He looked at me, “Worth it?” I nodded. 

We stumbled in the direction of his house with Zuko sporadically flinging fries at me. We threw our containers out and Zuko held my hand as we kept walking. I almost swayed into the street, but he pulled me back onto the sidewalk. I looked up and he met me for a kiss. He held my face in both of his hands, his tongue snaked into my mouth.

A car honked at us, startling us apart and we kept walking. Zuko took my arm, twirled me and then pulled me back into him, kissing my cheek. We got to the front door and Zuko patted himself and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow, “Lost your keys?”

He nodded, “Just give me one second.” He launched himself over the stairs instead of walking like a normal human being and pulled himself up into a window sill. A few girls walked by and I called out, “He lives here. We’re not breaking and entering or anything. Nothing to see here...”

By the time I looked back, the window sill was empty and the window was open. The front door flung open a few seconds later. Zuko looked at me sheepishly, “I found my keys.” I stepped over the threshold, “Hm, where were they?” 

He kicked the door shut, “My pocket.” I laughed, “What a strange place for them to-” He hauled me over to him and bit my jaw, “Stop being such a brat.” I looked up at him, “Who? Me? A brat???” He hummed in agreement as he continued kissing my neck. 

He lifted me up on the counter and I heard condiments and shit falling to the floor. Our kisses were wet and sloppy and eager, already ready for what was to come. He started pulling at my shirt, but I pushed his arms off, “Bedroom.”

I hopped off the counter, almost tripping over my stupid fucking crocs. Zuko caught my elbow and steadied me on my feet. As we got to his bedroom, his shirt was already flying over my head and into the hamper. I stripped as he kicked his shoes off and wiggled out of his pants. 

He pulled me in close, kissing me. He sat on the bed and pulled me with him. He pulled back for a second. His eyes were glossed over, his lips were swollen but his mouth was curled in a grin. He leaned into me and spoke right in my ear, “Can we try a new position tonight?”

I nodded. He smacked my ass lightly, “Hands and knees, babe.” I got on my hands and knees facing towards the mirror. He stood above me and I could see him rubbing my ass, lightly smacking each cheek. He slurred, “I’ll never get tired of this babe.” 

He uncapped the lube and drizzled it on my crack, the cool liquid sliding down. His long finger rubbed it into my hole. He usually took awhile stretching me out, but it wasn’t too long before I heard the condom tear. 

This position felt different, like I was more exposed. Zuko got on his knees behind me and lined himself up. I could feel the tip of his thick cock. He rubbed my ass, “Ready, sweetheart?” I nodded, “Yes Sir.” 

Thankfully, he went slow. My body needed the time to adjust to this. I bit my lip feeling the burn as his cock went into me. It felt so good though, I gently rocked my hips back, following his cock. 

His hands were tightly gripping my hips, “Fuck, you look so pretty like this baby.” He pulled my ponytail back. I heard myself whine and I rocked my hips back faster. He wound my ponytail into his fist, making me arch my back. 

His hips were speeding up, snapping into me. His voice was gravelly as he asked, “Doing good baby?” All I could answer was, “So good.” My cock was ridiculously hard, dragging along the bed. 

I reached my hand down to touch it, but Zuko swatted it away. My eyes looked up at him in the mirror. His gaze met mine, “Those pretty blue eyes, aren’t gonna work tonight sweetheart. I’m not letting you touch that cock. I want you to cum just from me okay? I know it’s gonna be hard, but I think you can do it, sweetheart. What do you think baby? Can you make that pretty cock cum just for Daddy?”

I whined out, “Oh fuck.” His grin was wolfish, “Mmm. You like that, huh, baby?” My cock dragged along the bed as he rocked into me. I shook my head, “Uh huh, I like it.” He slowed his hips down, “Tell me what you like baby.” I let out a pitiful noise, “I like calling you daddy.”

He abruptly snapped his hips into me, making me slide forward on the bed. He dropped my ponytail and my head immediately rolled forward. He kept driving his cock into me, “Arms behind your back. Now.” 

I dropped my head to the mattress and put my arms where he told me. My cock was now rubbing the mattress and my thighs. I begged, “Please, Daddy, please touch my cock. Please.” He pulled himself a little higher, so he was basically fucking me into the mattress, “Nuh uh, sweetheart. I need you to be a good boy and cum the way Daddy told you to.”

Fuck. Hearing Zuko call himself daddy was driving me nuts. What the fuck was wrong with me? He was being ruthless and I was loving every second of it. I was pleading with him, “I want you to cum all over my ass, please Daddy, please.” He ground his hips into me, “You want that baby? You want Daddy to cum all over you and mark you up like a pretty little slut.”

I screamed out, “Fuck! Zuko!” 

We laid in bed after showering. Zuko didn’t like showering together, said he never had enough room and that he got cold. I yawned into his side and he rubbed my wet hair. I don’t think he had ever fallen asleep first. As I was drifting off, I thought I heard a faint, “Love you babe.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaned up my home this week from the hurricane and I'm now moving across the country. This year has been a trip ya'll. I doubt if I'll update regularly since I'm gonna be driving for like two days straight, but let's see what happens. Come hell or high water there will be 31 chapters posted by October 31st. I am a chaotic perfectionist and it must be done!
> 
> The bit about people drinking like it's the end of the world is JM. 
> 
> I wish I was a better writer and could describe the fire blowing better, but I just felt like Zuko had to do it. One of my friends did it in college and it was insane. 
> 
> I think we all needed some Zuko singing Aladdin in our lives.


	16. Phone Sex

-Zuko-

I walked into Tui and La’s and could hear everyone talking. Ty Lee asked the girls,  “Should we get a plate of fries for the table?” I sat on the counter to see over everyone. Ty turned to Teo and Haru, “Should we do it? Should we-should we share some fries?” I cleared my voice trying to get everyone’s attention. She called over to Jet, “If I get fries, you’ll have a couple, right? If I get fries for the table, you’ll have — I know you’ll have fries if I get fries — should we do it?” I groaned, “For fuck’s sake Ty Lee, it’s a plate of fries. Stop acting like you guys are agreeing to do ecstasy together.”

I looked out at everyone and asked, “Does everyone know what they’re doing tomorrow and when they’re doing it?” Everyone gave a general sound of agreement. 

Ty Lee’s hand popped up for the fiftieth time, “If we’re all here, who’s with Sokka?” I swung my legs against the counter I was sitting on, “I asked Uncle to get him to stay over at work.”

Toph grinned, “That’s it. Make him work for it Sparky.” I held my phone up, “I added everyone to the group text. Once the game starts, I won’t be able to answer any questions so please direct all questions to Teo once the game starts. Are we clear?” Everyone nodded. I threatened, mostly to Ty Lee and Toph, “If Sokka gets wind of this ahead of time, I will find out who he heard it from and it will not be pleasant for you.”

Ty Lee giggled, “But I like pain, Daddy.” I groaned, “Good bye all of you. Thanks for your help.” People started drifting out. I plopped down next to Teo, “There’s no way this is gonna work.” 

My phone started buzzing against the counter. I answered, “Hey babe, how was work?” Baby boy groaned, “So I know Iroh’s your Uncle and all, but he made me clean everything twice, since it’s homecoming weekend apparently.” I responded, “What an ass. I’ll talk to him.” “Your Uncle is literally the nicest man alive, please don’t call him an ass.”

I asked, “So what are you up to?” “I’m gonna go home nap, eat and get ready to go out. You can’t come right?” I tapped the table, “Nope, I cannot, can't go out before a game.” I could practically hear him pout. I offered, “Look babe, I gotta meet someone, but I’ll be by after ok?” Of course his nosey ass had to ask, “Who are you meeting?”

Fuck. “Just someone who's helping me out with a project.” I saw her walk in, “Hey babe, she’s here, but I’ll head to your place as soon as we’re done ‘kay?” “Kay, bye.”

She looked so much like Sokka, it was unreal. I stood up and shook her hand, “Hi, uh, I’m Zuko.” She nodded, “Katara.” We both sat in awkward silence for a minute. I started, “So, I’ve been hanging out with your brother for, um, awhile now and I really wanted to do something special for him. Teo recommended I get in touch with you.”

She nodded, “You have a plan?” I pulled out my notebook, “I actually do for once.” She sipped the coffee Aunt Wu served her as I went over everything. She glanced up at me, “I’m actually pretty impressed.” Whew. At least something was going right. 

She pulled out a notebook and I thought I was the only one that required notes for this meeting. She began an intense line of questioning. 

“You’re a senior?”

“Yeah.”

“What are your plans after graduation?”

“Hoping to get drafted actually.”

“You’ve been playing pretty well this year, but there’s always a chance you won’t be. What then?”

“I’m majoring in political science and business, so I’d really like to get into campaign management.”

“So in either of these scenarios, what happens to your relationship with my brother?”

“Uh, I’ll do my best to make it work. I know distance is hard and Sokka has a lot of time left in college. I want him to have fun and not feel tied down. It’s up to him really.” 

“Why do you like my brother?”

“He’s just different. I was attracted to him the first time I saw him, even with the fucking crocs. He makes me want to be a better person and to actually give a shit about things. I know he’s one of the best people ever, and he deserves someone amazing, but I do my best to be good enough.”

She stuffed her notebook into her bag. She took another sip of coffee, “I’m in for tomorrow.” I added her to the group chat and we went our separate ways. 

I searched for Sokka’s apartment and it was literally no surprise at all that Meg Thee Stallion was blasting as I knocked. Ty Lee opened the door and pulled me into a hug. She called out, “Sokka, Daddy’s home!” We both yelled at the same time, “Stop that!”

He popped out of the bathroom maybe? And dragged me into his room and sat me on the bed. I looked over him. He was wearing black tank crop top with tight black jeans and black combat boots. I looked up to his face. His hair was braided to the middle of his back. He had a bit of black eye make up on and black lipstick too. The only color was the blue from his eyes and they looked stunning. 

I grinned up at him, “You look hot.” He rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, “So how’d the project thing go?” The only way I was gonna get through this was by being as honest as I could. I sucked at lying. “To be honest, it’s kind of nerve wracking. I’m trusting other people with something really important to me and I have to trust that they aren’t gonna fuck it up seven ways to Sunday.”

Sokka nodded in understanding, “I get it. Group projects are the worst.” He yawned. I rubbed his knee, “Still tired from work?” He nodded, “Yeah, but it’s homecoming weekend. We’re gonna have a packed apartment with everyone coming back to visit.”

I stood up and got my bag, “Well, have fun sweetheart. I’m gonna head home and make sure Jet keeps himself in. I’ll saw my legs off if we have to do suicides again.”

He walked me to the door. I bent down to give him a kiss, but his hand stopped my mouth. He muttered, “Lipstick.” I pecked his forehead and called out bye to the girls. 

_ 11:27pm _

_ Baby boy: I’m bored _

_ Zuko: Babe. Hv fun with ur friends.  _

_ Zuko: We’ll hang out tomorrow _

_ Zuko: Promise _

_ 12:41am _

_ Baby Boy: I want chickie nuggies _

_ Baby Boy: Zuuuuuukooooooo _

_ Baby Boy: Pls _

I paused Edward Scissorhands and felt around the bed for my phone that was buzzing repeatedly. I had been glancing at it every once in a while, but I did want Sokka to have fun with his friends. I didn’t wanna be one of those annoying ass couples that couldn’t go one night without seeing each other. 

I glanced at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. I had to be up in about three hours. I answered, “Hey babe.” “Zukoooooo.” Ty Lee in the background, “Tell Daddy I said hi!” I heard a door shut. Sokka’s voice got softer, “Hi.”

I stretched, “How was your night out?” He hummed, “Terrible. I usually hang out with this loser, but he wasn’t even there.” I grinned, “Don’t call Aang a loser, sweetheart. That isn’t nice.” I heard him groan, “Ugh, I meant you.”

I smirked, “So you missed me?” He gave a small, “Mhm.” I asked, “How much did you miss me babe?” His voice got breathy, “A lot. I miss what we would be doing now though.”

“Sweetheart, I know you like snuggling with me, but you can sleep by yourself just fine.” I’m sure he was giving me a death glare, “I didn’t mean sleeping, I meant something else.” I settled in a bit further to bed, “Oh, I’m just a dumb jock sweetie, you really gotta spell it out for me. What is it you miss exactly?”

He let out a frustrated breath, “I miss being in bed with you.” I stretched my arm, “Baby, I just said-” “Zuko, I miss the things we do in bed that aren’t sleeping.” I asked, “Like watching Law & Order or doing our homework?” His voice sounded louder, “Sex! I miss the sex!”

I grinned, “Oh, well why didn’t you just say so baby?” He whined, “Zu-k-ooo.” I asked, “What sweetheart? Are you horny?” He let out a frustrated sigh, “Yes! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” I answered, “Well, I wish I could help you baby, but you’re all the way over there and I’m all the way over there.”

His voice got breathy again, “Just hearing your voice helps.” I could hear a rhythmic smack in the background. “Babe, are you jacking off?” He panted, “Mhm. I’ve been wanting you all night. I kept texting you.”  _ Agni,  _ there goes any sleep I was gonna get tonight.

I spoke, “Tell me how hard you are baby. Tell me what you’re thinking about.” He whined, “Yeah. I’m really  _ really _ hard for you.” I threw my hand in my sweats, “And what are you thinking about baby?” He responded, “You, always you.”

I started stroking myself, “And what baby? You got yourself so worked up that you just had to call me and let me know how fucking horny you are? Is that what happened baby? And now you’re just being needy and you need my voice just to get you off?” 

He gasped, “Yes, Zuko, please please  _ please.”  _ I started working myself harder, “Aren’t there a bunch of people in your apartment baby? Can’t they all hear you being so desperate for me?” He answered, “Don’t care. I couldn’t take it anymore. Needed you.” “Oh, I need you too baby. I need that gorgeous ass riding my fucking dick. I’m gonna make you cum over and over until you beg me to stop, until you’re exhausted and can’t take any more of my cock.”

Just imagining him in his bed, stroking his fucking gorgeous cock had me about ready to shoot and then he started, “Zuko, I’m so close, please can I cum? Please Zuko.” “Go ahead baby, cum for me sweetheart.” He let out an  _ Oh fuck _ and I came shortly after. I said, “Good night babe,” but I could already hear him snoring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fries bit is all John Mulaney. 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good weekend. 
> 
> Again, next week is probably gonna be wacky, because I'm moving, but we'll see how it goes. I think I'm at the point in Hamilton where everyone is telling him to take a break, but he just self destructs.


	17. Multiple Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!! I have no furniture, but I have wifi, so here have some fluff and some smut.

-Sokka-

I glared down at the field. Zuko had gotten tackled, hard. He was just laying there. I couldn't see him moving. I glanced to the jumbotron and it gave me a better view. It looked like they were trying to negotiate with Zuko to get him on a stretcher, but he was shaking his head. He grimaced as he used his good arm to lift himself from the ground. 

He lifted the hand on his injured side up into a fist in the air and the stadium exploded with cheers. We only had three minutes left in the game. We were tied, but it was our ball. The medical team cleared the field and play resumed. I couldn’t imagine the pressure Zuko was under. In this stadium there were a couple of thousand people watching, with thousands more watching at home. He didn’t even look phased. 

The ball was snapped to him and he was running backwards trying to dodge Caldera’s defense and find an open person to pass to. There were about three red jerseys around Jet blocking him from any attempt Zuko could make to get the ball to him. Suddenly, Zuko skidded right and took off down the field. He made it almost to the end zone when Caldera finally caught up with him and knocked him into the turf.

However, Zuko had stretched his arm out and was clutching the ball just over the line. The stadium lost it. I could feel Katara jumping up and down behind me. They set Aang up for his field goal and of course the kid made it look easy. 

Next thing I knew, the game was over. I turned ready to head out, but Katara said, “Let’s just stay for a few minutes, yeah?” I argued, “But it’s gonna be a pain in the ass to get out.” She pinched me hard. I glared at her, but I turned around and looked back down to the field. The announcer was booming over the speakers that “Zuko Sozin is the Comeback Kid!” I could see from the jumbotron that he was suddenly surrounded by TV reporters and photographers.

One of the female reporter's voice started over the stadium speakers, “Zuko, you had an outstanding game today, arguably your best performance yet, even with the threat of injury. How do you do it?” Zuko waited until he was fully mic’d up and said, “Thanks Joo Dee, yeah, today was really tough, but I’m really lucky I have a great support system.”

The creepy smiling lady asked, “Speaking of your support system, there’s rumors that you’re dating someone. Would you care to comment on that?” _Oh shit,_ this was airing on national TV. My dad was at home watching this. Zuko however, didn’t look phased at all, “Yes ma’am. I have a special man in my life.” She kept smiling, “You’re usually very private about your personal life. I take it you like him a lot?”

He cleared his voice and looked directly into the camera, “Ohhhh, I do, I do, I do..” I breathed out, “Holy Shit.” Zuko kept belting out, “I do, I do, I do. That boy has got me helpleeesss. Look into his eyes and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless. Down for the count and I’m drownin in him.”

Zuko made a hand motion and the marching band and the school choir started backing up his singing. I started laughing, holding my face in both hands. This had to be a dream. This wasn’t real. 

His smooth voice kept going, “I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night. Laughin at my friend as he’s workin’ the room, then you walked in and my heart with Boom! Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the dance floor. Everybody’s dancin and the DJ’s top volume.” He was dancing and rolling his hips, still in his football gear, fully performing now, “Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine..”

He pulled Haru next to him on the field and continued, “Grab my bro and whisper, Yo this one’s mine. My dude made his way across the room to youuuu and I got nervous thinkin’ what’s he gonna doooo? He grabbed you by the arm and I’m thinkin’ I’m through, then you looked back at me suddenly and I’m-”

He had broke away from the reporters and was now climbing into the bleachers where everyone had their phones out recording him, “Helpleeeess. Ooooh, look at those eyes. Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I”m helpless.” His uncle was standing next to him and Zuko put an arm around him, “Yeah, I’m helpless, I knoooooow. Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in him. I’m helpless.”

He was now making his way over into the student section, which oh my spirits. This wasn’t real. I must be high. His bright eyes were on me as he sang out, “I’m soooo into you. Look into your eyes, I am so fucking into you.” OK, this was definitely real, because only Zuko would add curse words to Hamilton. 

He belted out, “I know I’m down for the count and I’m drownin’ in em.” Suddenly Katara was in front of him reaching her hand out to him. He took her hand and asked, “Where are you taking me?” I noticed the black mic hanging off her hoodie, “I’m about to change your life.” They started heading in my direction and he said, “Then by all means, lead the way.”

The whole student section cheered out, “One week later!” Zuko didn’t miss a beat, “I’m writing DMs nightly. Now my life gets better, every text that you write me. Laughin’ at your friend, cause she wants to form a harem-”

Ty Lee answered from the cheer squad on the field, “I’m just sayin’ if you really loved me, you would share him.”

Zuko was now performing on the bleachers in front of me, “Two weeks later in Tui and La’s stressin’. Your sister’s stone-faced while I’m askin’ for her blessin'. I’m dying inside as we wine and dine and I’m tryin’ not to cry, cause there’s nothing that I can’t doooo. Your sister makes her way over and I panic for a second thinkin’ we’re through, but then she shakes my hand and says “Be true.”

I gripped Teo’s arm, because surely he would pull me out of this wacked out dream, “If you just turn and look at me, smilin, I’ll be helpleeeesss.” Everyone on the field was singing, “Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless.” He was kneeling, being full out dramatic as fuck, “That boy is mine, that boy is miiiiine.” 

He got up and walked over to me, “Sokka, I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, anything grand, a dollop of fame. All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits; I wish I had your top-notch brain.”

He was practically in front of me now, “Insane your friends bring out a different side of me- Teo confides in me, Ty Lee tried to take a bite of me. No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We’ll get a little place in Republic City and we’ll figure it out.”

His gaze was burning into me and it felt like we were the only people in the packed stadium and his voice dropped slightly, “I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child- my father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild, but I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real, and as long as I’m alive, Sokka, swear to spirits, you’ll never feel sooooo.. helpless.”

He stood on the bleacher below me and reached up cupping my face into his hands. His gold eyes were on me as he asked, “Why you crying baby?” I dove into the crook of his neck and sobbed. At that moment, it didn’t matter that he smelled like a thousand used gym socks. I shook in his arms, I was sobbing so hard. After a few minutes of rubbing my back, he asked, “Is this good crying or bad crying?”

I mumbled into his chest, “It’s good crying, you jerk.” I pulled away to see him hold up a thumbs up and everyone in the stadium started cheering. I cried even harder. He grinned at me, “So will you go on a date and be my boyfriend?” He wiped my nose. I nodded yes and mumbled, “You’re such an idiot.” His smile was so bright, in the afternoon sun it was almost blinding, “I’m your idiot though.”

We flopped into bed at 6am. I looked over at him, “You’re fucking insane, you know that?” He pulled me into him and kissed me hard. He pressed kisses along my jaw, “You’re stuck with me now.” He was pulling my shirt over my head as I asked, “How do you have this much energy? You played a football game, did a mini broadway performance and we’ve been out all night.”

He nipped at my neck and then pulled back to look at me, “That’s just what you do to me babe.”I laughed, “Or, OR- hear me out, it could be the 12 vodka redbulls you had, you fucking psycho.” Suddenly both of us were naked. 

He laughed as he pressed kisses down my chest. I threw my head back as he took my already hard cock in his mouth. He spoke and I could feel his warm breath on my hard spit soaked cock, “I told you I was gonna make you cum, until you couldn’t take it anymore, sweetheart. I plan on keeping my promise.”

With that he swallowed me back into his throat. He gripped my hips to keep me from bucking into his mouth. I moaned out, “Zuko,” wanting more, wanting him, but he was occupied bobbing up and down. His amber eyes looked up at me and it was almost too much. I tried to pull back, but he kept his mouth around me.

Today had been such a long adrenaline filled day. I already felt myself coming apart. He held my hard cock and licked it up and down before swallowing me again. I felt his lube covered finger push into me. I closed my eyes. He swallowed me all the way. I pulled at his hair trying to lift him off. He kept his lips around me and his gold eyes burned into me. My head rolled back as I felt myself quiver. He swallowed everything I had and pressed a sloppy kiss to my cock. 

He pushed me further on the bed. I watched him lazily stroke his cock. It was long and thick too. Every time he was inside of me I felt perfectly filled. I licked my lips as I watched his cock leak a drop of precum. Just watching him was getting me going again, even though I still felt hazy from the orgasm I just had. 

The sound of the condom tearing was obnoxiously loud. I wiggled my hips as I watched him roll it down his cock. Fuck, it looked perfect. A whine escaped my lips and I looked up at Zuko’s face. This was almost my favorite part. Both of us were ready. It felt so good knowing Zuko was going to give me bliss. 

He crawled on top of me and I lifted my hips for him. My cock was half hard and getting harder by the minute. He slowly slid inside of me. I moaned, “Zuko, please.” I meant, Zuko please go faster. Zuko please slam into me, Zuko, please rail my prostate, but my mind wasn’t capable of formulating any of those thoughts into words, so I just continued to mindlessly beg him.

He had to understand what I wanted, but still, he stayed seated fully inside of me. The stretch felt so good, but I was eager for more. My cock was now fully hard again and leaking between us. I rocked my hips, chasing what I was looking for. His large pale hands gripped my hips and held me still. 

I threw my head back and let out a full out bratty whine. I hissed as his cock twitched inside of me. He was doing it on purpose, stringing me out on this high. I looked up at him, “Zuko, _PLEASE.”_ He took both of wrists and gripped them in one of his hands. His voice was raspy as he said through clenched teeth, “Zuko, please, what? I’m not a mindreader baby. Tell me what you want.”

Part of me thought about throwing a full on hissy fit as his cock twitched against my prostate again. He knew exactly what I wanted. Why was he doing this to me? I tried again, “Zuko, please, fuck me.” It came out needy, my voice already hoarse from my earlier begging. 

I closed my eyes as he slowly began pulling out. Once just the tip was inside of me he pushed back in, just as slowly. It just wasn’t enough. I thrashed underneath him, tired of the teasing. I cried out as my cock found friction against his abs. 

I felt his warm hand wrap around my cock and he began stroking just as slowly as he was pumping in and out of me. I looked up at him, trying to plead with him. I was so ready to cum again. I just needed a little bit more to fall over the edge. 

The only way I could tell that this was affecting him was by the light sheen of sweat covering him. It made his body glisten in the early morning sun. I cried out feeling the chill of the lube as he squirted some on my cock. Then he started speeding up the stoke of his hand, still taking his time rocking in and out of me. 

He leaned up so his mouth was right against my ear, “Is this what you wanted sweetheart?” His hand was going faster, gripping me just the way I liked. I whined out, “I need more, I need you.” He snapped his hips once, hard. He slammed his cock right against my prostate and I shook underneath him as I saw stars. 

I felt myself coming down. Zuko was still on top of me thrusting lazily. My cock was soft against my stomach. He kissed my cheek, “You ok if I keep going babe? I think you can be good and give me one more. What do you think sweetheart?”

He held still while I thought. I wanted to be good for him. I probably couldn’t cum again, but for him I would try. I looked up at him, “More please.” He smiled against my ear, “You’re always so fucking polite, babe.” His hips rolled again and it still felt so good. I tightened my legs around him as he began pumping into me faster and faster. 

He dropped my arms and I wrapped them around his neck. I closed my eyes, just feeling him around me. One of his hands wrapped around my thigh, his fingers pressing into me. He spoke low and quiet into my ear, “Baby, you’ve been doing so good for me today and now you’re finally mine, baby. All mine. Why don’t you be so good and cum for me one more time?”

His other hand reached up and grazed my collarbone and ghosted above my throat. I clung to him tighter as his hand lightly gripped my neck. He groaned in my ear, “Come on, Sokka.” His cock was steadily going in and out of me, hitting right where I needed it to, “Come on, baby. Cum with me baby. Let’s cum together.” His grip tightened around my neck, “Cum one more time for Daddy.” My legs started shaking around him and I felt him thrust one more time and cum inside of me. 

My eyes drifted shut as he pulled out. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I heard the condom being tossed aside. The bed creaked as Zuko got up. I yawned, hopefully he would bring a washcloth to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone encouraging me to take a fucking break. This move has been a hot mess, but I made it. I'm not sure what my posting schedule will be since I'm still getting settled in, so hang tight. 
> 
> I didn't do a full out JM reference, but I did a quick nod to his special titled the Comeback Kid. 
> 
> Obviously the song Zuko sings to baby Sokka is Helpless from Hamilton. I am Hamiltrash and I can't help it.


	18. Roadhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia (I don't think it's transphobia, because Sokka isn't trans in this fic, but please correct my dumbass) But yeah basically some asshole throws around the word fag, so if that is triggering I apologize and you can scroll past that part of this or rejoin us next chapter. 
> 
> Unrelated, but Zuko mentions the superbowl here and it's just a big day in the US for pro football where the top 2 teams compete.

-Zuko-

Teo and Ru were sitting in the living room watching Halloweentown. I stepped out from my bedroom and spun. Teo’s jaw dropped and Haru put his hand over Teo’s eyes. I held my hair up and then let it fall, “Hair up or hair down?” Teo peaked around Ru’s hand, “Down!”

I went back to my room. I didn’t really like having my hair down. It annoyed the fuck out of me. I threw half of it up into a bun and the rest hang loose. I looked myself over one more time. Sokka had been super into when I had been dressed up for that meeting about the lawsuit, so I decided we should have a dressy date. 

I was wearing all black everything- a button down with the sleeves rolled up, tie, vest, slim fit slacks, loafers, belt and watch. I looked at the time and realized I was about to be fucking late. I took one last glance around my room and it was set up for later. I had to bribe Ru and Teo to stay at Teo’s dorm tonight. I snatched Ru’s keys and the flowers off of the table. 

I started up the truck and parked in front of the apartment. I started going up the stairs, but I realized I forgot the fucking flowers. I ran back and grabbed them and then headed up. I knocked on the door and Suki opened it. I stepped in and Ty Lee peaked her head out of her room, “Damn Daddy, you can spread your seed all over me like nutella.” 

“TY LEE!.”

“Gross.”

“Too far, girl, too far.”

“As a lesbian, I think Imma vomit.”

Suki looked at me apologetically, “You can have a seat, he should be ready any minute.” I leaned on the arm of the chair Toph was sprawled on. She looked past me, “You might think you’re smooth, but if you hurt Snoozles, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” I threw her a glance, “I know Ty Lee’s the one I should be scared of.” Toph laughed, “She’ll either fight you or fuck you, Spirits only know which one.”

I tried not to look too relieved when Sokka’s bedroom door opened. He looked so fucking cute. His long hair was completely down. He was wearing like a cream sweater with a dark blue skirt and black boots. I could tell he had his make up on and it always drove me fucking nuts, because he was gorgeous already, but it just made his features stand out even more. 

I picked myself off of the chair and held out the roses for him, “These are for you.” He took them from me and Suki pulled him into the kitchen, something about putting them in water. Toph looked slightly past me, “Have him home by 10.” “10am tomorrow morning, yes ma’am,” I saluted her, only realizing after that she hadn’t seen it. 

Sokka grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the apartment. I called out behind me, “Bye Ladies!” I watched as the skirt swished as he walked down the steps. As we got to the car, I had to shake my head enough to focus on opening the car door for him. 

I climbed in the truck and started it up. I leaned my arm across the back of his seat as I threw it in reverse. I tossed him my phone, “Put something on Spotify? Ru kills me with this country shit.” I pulled out on the street and he said, “Um, it’s locked.” I put on my blinker and merged, “666. I know, I know, Vaatu’s numbers, but it keeps Jet out of my phone.”

I pulled onto the highway as Khalid’s Young, Dumb & Broke played over the speakers. I merged and then glanced over at Sokka, “Everything ok? You’re never this quiet. I thought you would have asked me where we’re going about 76 times by now.” 

I heard him shift and I saw him pull his skirt down out of the corner of my eye. I turned the music down a bit. He mumbled, “It’s my first time wearing a skirt, like out.” I asked, “You wanna go home?” There was more shifting on his side of the truck. 

He answered quietly, “No, it’s just- I just- do you think I’m weird?” A piece of hair fell in my face and I blew it away, “Dude, no, not for wearing a skirt. I mean for a lot of other things yes, I mean Crocs? Seriously?”

I saw his arms cross, “I told you, don’t call me dude. I’m not one of your bros.” I glanced at the clock, we might have to rush through dinner, but fuck it. I pulled over onto the shoulder and cut the ignition. I took a breath and remembered what I had learned in counseling. I turned so he would have my full attention, “ _ Babe _ , I apologize for calling you dude, after you explicitly told me you didn’t like it. It’s just the word I use when I’m being serious. I’ll be more careful not to use it in the future.”

He looked up at me and huffed, “No, it’s my fault. I’m ruining our date, our first date and I’m fucking it up.” I squeezed his knee, “There’s still plenty of time left in the night for me to fuck it up too.” He rolled his eyes. I squeezed his hand, “If you feel uncomfortable at any point tonight, just tell me and we’ll head home.” He pulled at his skirt again, “You won’t be mad?” I grinned, “Spirits no, the sooner I get you home, the sooner I get to pull that pretty skirt right off of you.”

He started blushing. I leaned over, “I stared at your ass the whole walk to the car.” He shoved me away, “You’re such a perv!” I kissed his hand, “We good?” He squeezed my hand, “Yeah.” 

I pulled back onto the highway. Thankfully, there wasn’t a shit ton of traffic. Sokka turned the music back up, “So where are we going?” I answered, “Republic City.” He sighed, “Okay, but where?” I looked over at him, “You’ll see.”

I parked in the parking garage that was closest to everything and helped Sokka climb out of the truck. I held his hand and directed us to the restaurant. He looked pretty like this, here. It was already dark out. The neon lights from the city reflected in his eyes. 

I grabbed the door and guided him in the restaurant. I went up to the seating people and said, “Sozin, party of two.” An older lady smiled and led us to our booth. 

We sat. I watched Sokka bite his lip as he looked at the menu. He hissed, "Zuko this is expensive!" I looked back down at my menu, "I used to be on onlyfans. It’s covered."

"What???"

"Hi, what can I get you all to drink?"

We ordered and soon enough the lady brought out the appetizer and the dipping cheese. Sokka kept dropping his food in the cheese and I had to fish it out. After the third time I started laughing. He pouted, "Shut up, I've never had fondue before."

I grinned as he got frustrated dipping a piece of bread in the cheese, “Me neither.” Dinner was nice. I was glad Ru had told me about this place. It was fun trying something new with my baby, but the best part had to be dessert. He swirled a strawberry in the chocolate and moaned as he popped it in his mouth. 

His eyes were so big and blue, “Zuko, you have to try this. This is better than sex!” I dipped a piece of banana, “Guess, I’m gonna have to work a little harder then.” I winked at him and I could see his cheeks turn pink. 

Sokka kept demanding to split the check with me, talking about how we didn’t have to follow gender and societal norms and on and on. I snuck his card back in his wallet and handed the waitress the bill. 

He was still ranting at me as we stepped out of the restaurant. It took me a second, but I got my bearings. The area was familiar from all the times my mom and brought me here as a kid. Sokka soon got distracted from his one sided conversation on gender roles and how it affects gay couples and was soon swinging my hand pointing at the different signs and buildings. 

We turned onto Broadway and the bright yellow lights of the theater sign made Sokka glow. He thrust his phone at me, “Zuko, you  _ have _ to take a picture of me in front of the _Hamilton_ sign.” I glanced at the time, “Sweetheart, we really gotta go-” “Zuko, just like five pictures please and get a good angle.” “Babe, we’re gonna be late.” “Ok, but like it’s _Hamilton_. You  _ know _ how much I love-” “Babe, I’m trying to take you to see the fucking show.” “Zuko, Ok, just three pictures with this poster in the backgr- WAIT-” 

He tilted his head, “We’re going to be late?” I nodded. He asked, “For a show?” I nodded again. He grabbed my elbows and shook me, “Oh My Spirits! Which show are we seeing? Are we seeing _Jersey Boys_ or _Cats_ or-” I pointed to the sign above my head, “I’m trying to take you to see this one.” 

He crossed his arms, “That’s not even funny. You’re such an ass.” I pulled the tickets out of my vest pocket and held them in front of his eyes. I tapped the section that had the show time, “And we really need to go like now.” 

The confused look on his face would have been adorable, but we were seriously running late. I remembered my dad making us late for  _ Cats _ and getting in a fight with the usher because she didn’t want to let us in. I would go full ass Ozai if they didn’t let me in after how much these tickets had cost, even with the favors Uncle had called in. 

I grabbed Sokka and pulled him in the theater. It hadn’t changed much from when I was little. I plopped us down into our seats and about 5 seconds later the lights were dimming and the show was getting ready to start. 

I glanced over at my baby and even in the dark I could see how big his eyes were and his mouth was hanging open. The music started and his eyes were glued to the stage. I threw my arm on the back of his chair. This was the first time I had been a theater since Mom and it surprisingly wasn’t awful. I used to watch her watch these shows, just like how I watched Sokka now. Their eyes lit up the same way and his leg bounced to the beat of the song just like her’s used to. 

I was surprised when the lights came on signaling intermission. Sokka was still looking stunned at the empty stage. I rubbed his knee, “C’mon babe if you wanna go to the bathroom, we gotta go, cause the line is gonna be hella long.” I guided him to the bathroom and I felt him stop walking behind me. 

I looked back at him and he was standing there. His eyes were flickering between bathrooms. I raised an eyebrow, “Babe?” He looked at his shoes, “I don’t know which bathroom to use.” I stepped closer to him, “Whichever one you feel most comfortable using.” He nodded and I followed him into the shorter line for the men’s restroom. 

I could feel people giving him dirty looks. I stood to my full height and put on my don’t fuck with me face. It was usually highly effective. I heard someone say, “Is there a fag in line or what?” I squeezed Baby’s shoulders and then cracked my neck, took a deep breath to ground myself. Then I turned around and looked at the guy behind me who had said it, “I’m sorry, I must not have heard you correctly.”

The dude’s face was turning red. He glared at me, “Guess fag lovers must be hard of hearing huh?” Deep breath. Crack knuckles. I stepped closer and kept my voice low, “I’m the only fag here and if you want to, we can take this discussion right on outside, but that beautiful boy behind me is gonna take a fucking piss in whatever bathroom he wants and then he’s gonna watch this fucking show and then he’s gonna go home and fuck me right up my faggot asshole and if you have a problem with that, my invite to go outside still stands.” 

I stared him down. I was bigger and could easily take him, but I mean I just really fucking wished this wasn’t happening. Guess it was my turn to fuck up the night. The guy stalked off and once I couldn’t see him anymore I turned back around. I pulled Sokka into me as we moved up with the line. I didn’t say anything. I was fucking seething. 

We finished up and I still couldn’t shake how pissed I was. It had been a long time since something had gotten to me like this. We got back to our seats and Sokka leaned into me as the show started. I took another deep breath and let it go. I pulled him closer and rubbed his shoulder. 

He shot up as soon as the cast bowed. I stood up next to him as he clapped and tried to wipe the tears off with his sleeve. I felt someone tap my elbow. I was half expecting it to be the asshole from earlier. I unclenched my fist when I realized it was an older man with shaggy grey hair. 

He smiled at me, “Young man, I really admire your courage earlier this evening. You and your partner remind me of my husband.” I nodded, acknowledging the dark skinned older man that was standing next to him. The old guy kept talking, “I’m a show producer and if you would like we can take you backstage to meet some of the cast.”

Sokka burst in front of me, “Oh My Spirits! Yes! Zuko, please, please, please. Zuko,  _ please.”  _ I didn’t need to look to know that he had that begging puppy look on his face. I nodded and we followed the older couple. Sokka was pulling me behind them. I was still hesitant about secondary locations from the stranger danger assembly we had in grade school every year. What if these old gasbags were abducting us for a foursome or some weird shit?

I could practically hear Detective Bumi in my head, “You’re all gonna die! Street smarts!” I was thinking of ways to throw these guys off of their rhythm, when we did actually end up backstage. I had bitched to my mom every fucking year about seeing _Cats_ when I was little and my Uncle had explained to me that it was like her Superbowl. 

So, I let Sokka have his Superbowl. I took pictures when he told me to and did my best to be patient. The darker skinned older guy from earlier came up to me and stuck his hand out, “Piandao.” I returned his grasp, “Zuko.” He arched an eyebrow, “Zuko Sozin? Quarterback for United Republic University?” I nodded, “Yes sir.”

He responded, “Good to meet you. Your Uncle called my husband Jeong-Jeong for the tickets.” My brain vaguely remembered Uncle telling me this, “Oh, no way. Thank you guys so much for the hook up.” 

Jeong-Jeong walked back over with Sokka. Piandao stuck his hand back out to me, “You two take care of each other okay?” I held Sokka’s hand, “We will sir.”

We both walked lazily to the car. I made sure Sokka got in and then I sat down. I looked over at him, “Are you ok?” He glanced up from his phone, “I just met the cast of _Hamilton_ , of course I’m ok.” I took a breath, “I meant about earlier.”

He pulled his phone away from his face and his eyes met mine. He chewed his lip, “I just thought at like a theater, people would be more liberal I guess? I don’t know. I mean people have said shit to me since I was a kid. I've always worn my mom's shoes and jewelry or played with Katara's dolls. I just learned to brush it off after awhile. You don’t have to protect me, you know.”

I shut my eyes for a second, “I know. I’m sorry. My anger still gets the best of me sometimes.” He scooched over and sat in the middle seat, “That guy totally deserved to have his ass kicked though.” I grinned and started pulling out, “Hey, I’ll bring Jet out here tomorrow night and we’ll bust his nuts.”

I turned and got on the highway. His hand was drawing circles on my thigh, “Don’t you two have enough legal troubles? One of you should get a law degree, just so you don’t have to pay a lawyer.” I laughed and squeezed his hand, “Please keep your hands to yourself, sir. I need to get us home safely.”

His hand inched up my thigh. I heard the laugh in his voice as he asked, “And what if I don’t?” I glanced over my shoulder and merged into the next lane, “If you don't, we’re gonna get in a wreck and I won’t get to punish your bratty ass.” He fully palmed my dick through my pants. 

I put both hands on the steering wheel and gritted out, “Sokka.” His voice was quiet as he said, “Let me.” It was late at night already. It was just me and some trucks on the road. He undid my belt and unzipped my pants. His warm hand reached in and pulled my cock out. I took a deep breath and kept staring ahead at the road. 

His warm mouth surrounded my cock. I wanted to throw my head back and moan, but we actually needed to get home alive. He started slowly bobbing up and down and it was taking all of my concentration just to focus on what I was doing. He kept making sure to swallow me all the way and gag, because he was just fucking torturing me I guess. 

I clenched my teeth, “Sokka-” I heard a loud popping as he pulled off my cock. He kept stroking me and I pulled over as fast as I could. I barely had the car in park, before I pulled him into me and kissed him. His hand was still pulling me and twisting at the head of my cock. 

I looked at him. His hair was a mess, there was spit on his chin. He bent back down and took me in his mouth. I gathered his hair into my hands in a ponytail, “You just couldn’t fucking wait for us to get home, could you? I promise I was gonna fuck you so good.”

He popped off my cock again and looked up at me, “I couldn’t wait. I wanted you now. I need you. I need you to fuck my face.” _Shit._ I started moving my hips up and down and he was taking it so fucking good. He moaned and I felt it vibrate around my hard cock. 

Fuck. I saw his hand snake under his skirt and it had me about ready to fucking blow. I watched as his arm moved to the rhythm I was moving in and out of his mouth.” I gave his hair a tug, “That’s it sweetheart. Cum in that pretty skirt for me. I hope you’re wearing some pretty panties and you’ll leave a pretty stain on them for me.” His moans were cut off as he choked and then swallowed my cum. 

After he swallowed, I pulled him up and kissed him, “Best fucking date, I’ve ever been on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a bit hesitant posting this. I think I've kept this fic pretty light hearted, but this is where my writing took me today. 
> 
> But yeah, I was on instagram earlier and someone mentioned they had seen Piandao/Jeong-Jeong as a ship and now it's in this fan fic. Some of us in this fandom are on crack, and I am definitely one of these people. If I find that instagram post I'll tag it. 
> 
> The street smarts bit is our John Mulaney. 
> 
> Ya'll I made a full on outline for the rest of these chapters, but then I start writing and don't follow it at all. Please humbly accept the chaos that is this fan fic.


	19. Cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night continued...

-Sokka-

It was a little after midnight as we pulled up to the house. I thought giving my boyfriend head in the car would make him stop being a horndog for at least an hour, right? But no, Zuko had his hands on me as soon as I stepped out of the truck. He backed me into the cool metal of the car and kissed me. One of his warm hands held my face as the other flipped up my skirt. I heard faint voices in the distance, “Zuko, we’re in public.” He nipped at my ear, “Iiiis that a problem?” 

I ducked under his elbow and pulled him towards the house. He grumbled as he unlocked the door, “We should just give you Jet’s key. He’s never fucking here anyway.” He pulled me inside and kissed me against the closed door. He easily hoisted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, not wanting to topple over. 

He was immediately palming my ass. His voice was hot in my here, “I waited all fucking night for this babe. My voice cracked as I suggested we go to the bedroom. He dropped me down and held my hand. He stepped inside first and I followed after him. 

There were white candles scattered on his desk, on the dresser and nightstand and rose petals scattered around too. I reached up and pinched his cheek, “Who knew you were so romantic?” He rolled his eyes and I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. 

I turned and there on the bed was a silver and black cuff. The flames from the candle had reflected in it and caught my eye. I glanced around the bed and there was a cuff in each corner, probably connected to the bed frame. His voice was gravelly and low in my ear, “Still think, I’m romantic sweetheart?”

I gulped and then I flung off my sweater and toed off my boots. I reached for my skirt, but Zuko swatted my hands away. 

I bit my lip as I watched his muscular forearms pull his tie off. He started to undo his vest, “Bed.” I sat nervously, eying the cuff closest to me. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” I looked up at Zuko. It never stopped surprising me that he was just so chill about stopping sex at any time. Like yeah, when someone isn’t interested it should just stop, but real life wasn’t always like that. That’s why I hadn’t been with too many guys. They were usually pushy and whiney, whenever I said I wanted to stop. 

He knelt in front of me and kissed me. My head swam as I tasted him. He pulled away after a moment. Was he blushing? “I should have known it was too much.” I threw myself back on the bed and splayed my arms and legs so they were closer to the cuffs. I grinned, “I regularly beg you to choke me and tie me up and you think some cuffs are too much?”

He turned my cheek towards him, “You sure?” I nodded, “Yes sir.” He grinned and closed the arm cuff closest to him. He leaned over me and closed the other. He stood back for a minute just looking at me and I was grateful that I got the time to look at him. I would never get tired of it. 

The little candle lights around the room made his eyes look more intense than usual. A few stray hairs had fallen loose. I loved seeing him in his button down and slacks standing over me. I let out the breath I didn’t know I had been holding when he stepped closer to the bed. He stroked the sides of my thighs and then flipped up the bottom of the skirt. 

He discarded the blue spandex shorts I had underneath and found what he had been looking for. I had worn white lace panties that were still stained with my cum from earlier. I felt my cheeks heat up. It was embarrassing, Zuko seeing exactly how he affected me. 

My cock was rapidly hardening under his gaze. He spoke low and I could feel his breath right on me, “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.” He kissed each of my thighs and then bent and closed a cuff around each of my feet. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it off, unbuckling his belt. 

He stepped out of his slacks and those black briefs had me about ready to cum in my panties a second time. Holy Spirits. They hugged his ass, bulge and thighs perfectly like they had been made for him. I bit my lip, thinking about how I wasn’t gonna be able to touch any of it. 

He climbed back on the bed and settled in my lap. He ground down, rubbing his ass against my cock. The fabric between us felt good, but I also wanted it gone immediately. He leaned down, so our covered cocks rubbed together. He pressed his lips to mine and I responded eagerly, letting him know I was ready for more. 

I pulled my head back and whined, “Zuko, need you inside of me.” He arched his eyebrow in that way that let me know I was definitely in trouble. His voice was sin as he asked, “Are you sure that’s what you want, sweetheart? Are you sure you don’t wanna try something different?”

My two last brain cells were bouncing together trying to figure out what something else was. He pushed himself off the bed and I immediately missed the contact. He turned around and shucked his briefs off. 

I regularly looked at Zuko’s ass. It was one of the greatest wonders of the world, but today something was different. I elegantly asked, “Is that a butt plug?” I looked up at him in disbelief. He turned and I could see his face was pink and he had a grin on his face. 

This is exactly what Icarus must have felt like when he flew towards the sun. I felt like I was watching in a haze as the small butt plug was put on the nightstand next to me. I watched his muscles flex as he climbed back on top of me. He easily tore my panties off. I think that made two now that he owed me. 

He reached back over and slid a condom onto me and rubbed lube on my cock. He looked up at me and I saw the candle flames reflect in his eyes. He asked, “Are you ok with this?” Am I ok? Was I ok? I was about thirteen seconds away from cumming. I choked out, “Mhm, yeah, this is fine.” He lined himself up and then started bearing down on me. He looked at me, “Just fine?”

I closed my eyes, maybe if I couldn’t see, I wouldn’t cum like I had just discovered sex. Nope, bad idea. Eyes closed meant the only thing I could focus on was the tight heat that was consuming me. He slowly worked and seated himself. I opened my eyes, his were screwed shut. I could feel him spasming around me, getting used to it. 

He slowly lifted himself up and sunk down just as slowly. It was probably for the best. If he went any faster I would lose it. He looked beautiful like this, like some sort of spirit god that wasn’t meant to be on this earth with mere mortals like me. Each of his muscles was tight holding him in position. His brows were furrowed with him concentrating. I croaked out, “Hair down.”

His eyes opened and flicked up to me as if remembering that a peasant such as myself existed. He hummed, “What was that sweetheart?” I put my college education to use to string together a full sentence, “Can you please, take your hair down?”

His forearm muscle flexed as he reached up and pulled the hair tie out. I think I had seen Zuko, maybe one other time with his hair down and now he looked unreal, like a demon sent by Hades to take me to the underworld and that was perfectly chill. I would now happily join Persephone. 

He experimentally moved his hips. He rocked up and then pushed himself down quicker than before. He leaned down, resting an arm on either side of my head and it allowed me to go deeper inside of him. Fuck, I was gonna lose it any second now. I was dying to touch him, to grab his hips and slam into him, to hold him tighter to me. I desperately wanted to pull his warm body closer to mine. 

I felt his hand reach between us and start jerking himself against my stomach, I would kill to do it for him. He rocked his hips against me. I bit my lip to keep myself from tipping over just yet. He picked up the pace, and I felt my eyes roll back. It was so tight and warm inside of him. He moaned,”Fuck Sokka,” and I tumbled over the edge and he followed not too far behind. 

I heard Zuko’s footsteps come in the room. He was so fucking annoying in the morning, “Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty!” I stayed under the blanket. Maybe if I was quiet enough, he would forget I was here. He tore the cover off, but I just burrowed into the pillows. I felt his ice cold fingers on me as he tickled my sides. I kicked away from him, “Son of a bitch! Why are your hands so cold?”

He had that big shit eating grin on his face, “We ran outside today, while you were here sleeping your life away.” I glared at the clock, “It’s barely even 8:30, you raging psycho!” He dropped his towel and started getting dressed. He answered, “I rise with the sun.” I forced myself to sit up, “Yeah, I felt something rise and get hard against my ass earlier.”

I borrowed some of Zuko’s clothes, which were two sizes too big. We walked through the living room and I was surprised that Haru wasn’t there making breakfast. I shrugged it off. Zuko dropped a kiss to my forehead and headed off to class. I trudged back to the apartment. Maybe I could get another hour of sleep. 

I walked up the steps to the apartment and noticed that the one next to mine was surrounded by people in FBI vests. Was this some weird halloween thing? They were lugging away my neighbor in handcuffs. I had seen him at a few football games, he was known across campus as Foaming Mouth Guy. I didn’t know his real name, he was usually a pretty quiet guy. 

I brushed past the commotion and the girls were peering out of our doorway watching. I asked, “The fuck is going on?” Toph answered, “Remember the cannibal cop?” I felt my eyebrows scrunch together, “The cannibal what?” Toph rolled her eyes, “The cannibal cop. He was on message boards like I’m gonna eat people and then other people would message him and be like yeah I’m gonna kill people with you and eat them too.”

What. the. Flying. Fuckery. Is this. I asked, “What kind of message boards are you on?” Toph answered emphatically, “I’m not on these message boards, but apparently our neighbor is.” Ty Lee chimed in, “Yeah, I flirted with one of the FBI guys and he said Foaming Mouth Guy was on one of these message boards planning to kill and eat someone with the cannibal cop. They did a sting operation where an FBI agent pretended to be another interested cannibal, who was also hungry for people.”

I couldn’t help, but laugh, because what the fuck? Toph continued, “Yeah so the FBI guy was like, let’s meet at 8am and go get someone and eat him, Foaming Mouth Guy goes yes and then the FBI shows up and arrests him.”

All I could really answer was, “Wow..” Then I turned to Suki, “Didn’t you date him for a bit?” She shoved me in the apartment and I ran away to my room to avoid her kicking my ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our John Mulaney is obviously the cannibal next door. <3 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well this week :)


	20. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting two days in a row, like who is she??

-Zuko-

We walked out of practice. I twisted my head, “Dude where the fuck is Jet?” Haru shrugged and kept kicking the same rock as we walked along. Aang piped up next to me, “What’s wrong Haru? I’ve never seen you down like this.”

Haru mumbled, “Teo ghosted me.” Aang winced, “That sucks. I’m sorry.” I turned around walking backwards, “What if we have a boys night out?” Haru shook his head, “Not in the mood.” 

Aang headed towards the big house. Me and Ru walked home in silence. I cleaned up and threw a frozen pizza in the oven, since Ru hadn’t stepped foot in the kitchen in a few days. I walked over to his room and leaned in the door way. He was at his desk staring at a textbook. I interrupted him, “Pizza’s in the oven. I’m gonna put on Sleepy Hollow if you wanna watch.”

Haru turned to look at me. It looked like he hadn’t slept in awhile. He answered, “Nah man, I’m good.” I drummed my hand on the door frame, “Are you though?” He sat back, “I just need some time.” I nodded and left him. 

I served him half the pizza and then grabbed the other half. I started the movie. What the fuck was the age difference between Cristina Ricci and Johnny Depp? Were they really supposed to be love interests? 

The movie finished and I was bored. Ru was broken, Jet was gone and Sokka was.. Where was Sokka? I dialed him. He answered, “Hey.” I grinned, “Hey, what are you up to?” I heard Ty Lee mumble something in the background. He responded, “Just finishing Twitches.” I rolled my eyes, “You have shitty taste in Halloween movies. I’m picking you up in 15.” He moaned, “Fine.”

I threw on a black hoodie, sweats and sneakers. I texted Sokka the dress code. I headed to his apartment and he stepped out in a black hoodie and basketball shorts. He glared up at me, “What are we doing?” I grinned and unlocked my phone, “Playing my favorite game.”

He started walking towards the stairs, “Which is?” I grinned, “Find Jet. One time I found him in a tree, another time I found him in the basement of the Earth Nation studies building passed out, I actually thought he was dead that time…” Sokka threw me a look, “So how do you start this?”

I opened up my phone and opened the app I had installed on Jet’s phone. I zoomed in on the map. Sooka peered over my shoulder, “Is that one of those apps parents use to track their kids?” I nodded, “Yup. He’s not that far. Looks like he’s at the dorms. Why the fuck would he be there?”

Sokka shrugged, “I dunno, but can we stop at the dining hall on the way back? Today’s breakfast for dinner night and I actually miss that. Let me text Katara and see if she’ll swipe us in, even though she never fucking answers me. She’s so annoying, I swear...”

Baby boy kept ranting as we started walking through the maze of dorm buildings. If I was Jet where would I be? I looked up and didn’t see anyone on the roofs. I looked in a garbage can and behind a bush, but I didn’t see him there either. I turned as I heard Sokka take a sharp breath in. 

I followed his eye line and we had a clear view into one of the first floor rooms. Jet was sitting on a bed making out with Katara in his lap. Son of a fucking bitch. I pulled Sokka away. I got him a good distance before he stopped walking. He looked up at me and spat out, “That douche going to college is like, i t’s like there’s a horse loose in a hospital.”

He was holding his ponytail in his hands and pacing, “It’s like there’s a horse loose in a hospital! I think eventually everything’s going to be okay, but I have no idea what’s going to happen next! And neither do you! And neither do your friends, because there’s a horse loose in the hospital. It’s never happened before! No one knows what the horse is going to do next, least of all the horse. He’s never been in a hospital before, he’s as confused as we are.”

Sokka was taking this just as well as anyone would expect. His hands pulled his cheeks down, “The creepiest days are like today, when you don’t hear from the horse at all. You’re down in the operating room like, “Hey, has anyone…” “Has anyone heard–” Those are those quiet days when people are like, “It looks like the horse has finally calmed down.” And then ten seconds later the horse is like, “I’m gonna run towards the baby incubators and smash ’em with my hooves. I’ve got nice hooves and a long tail, I’m a horse!” 

A few freshmen walked by and looked highly concerned at the melt down that was happening. It seemed the best strategy was to let Sokka exhaust himself. I heard a soft voice behind me ask, “Sokka?” We both turned to look at Katara. 

He pointed at Katara, “You!” She furrowed her brow. He hissed, “ I can’t believe you would blow me off for that, that, fucking horse!” Jet had snuck next to me and added, “I’m not a horse.” Sokka turned at us and stomped his foot, “That’s just what I thought you’d say you dumb fucking horse!”

Jet looked at me, but I just shrugged. Katara snarled at her brother, “You can’t just call him a fucking horse Sokka! He’s a person!” Sokka glared, “Barely.” Katara pouted, “See, this is exactly why I didn’t tell you. You’re so judgmental.”

Sokka’s mouth hung open, “You...you think I’m judgmental? I thought you were judgmental.” Katara shrugged, “Maybe we’re both kind of judgmental.” Sokka looked like he was thinking, “I’ll accept that, but I won’t ever accept he who shall not be named.” Katara rolled her eyes, “Just don’t call him a fucking horse.” Sokka started, “Well, he-”

I cut him off, “Katara, can you swipe us into the dining hall? We were just talking about breakfast for dinner, weren’t we babe?” Sokka shot me a dirty look as his sister answered, “Sorry, we actually have to get going, but maybe we can all have dinner tomorrow?” Katara had done me a solid last week, so I answered, “Sure thing. Just text us.” and I dragged Sokka behind me. 

We walked in silence for a bit. Sokka blew out a breath, “I completely overreacted didn’t I?” I shook my head, “Nah, I thought you were gonna beat his ass and I was gonna have to pull you apart like Andy Cohen at those Real Housewives reunion specials.” Sokka squeezed my hand, “That’s the most gay thing I’ve ever heard you say, I’m so proud.”

He told me about his day as we walked to the house. When we got in I nudged him towards my room. I cracked open Haru’s door and he was passed out, but one of the Bridget Jones movies was playing on his laptop and he had an empty container of ice cream next to him. I tossed it in the trash, shut his laptop and turned the lights off. 

I flopped on the bed next to Sokka and flipped open my laptop and put on Beetlejuice. Sokka threw me an annoyed look. I groaned, “It’s not even scary, come on.” He went back to flipping through his phone. 

Finally my favorite part came on. I stretched out on top of him and quoted, “I would rather talk about..” I swatted Sokka’s phone out of his hand and started singing, “DAY-OOO. Day-oooooo.  Daylight come and me wan' go hooooome.” Baby Boy rolled his eyes, but I kept following the movie wiggling my fingers in his face, “Day, me say day, me say day, me say day, Me say day, me say day-oooo. Daylight come and me wan' go home.” 

Once the shrimp hands attacked, I turned my gaze from the screen to Sokka. He shook his head, “You have something wrong with you I swear.” I wiggled my head into his lap, “Beetlejuice is one of the greatest cinematic masterpieces. I mean Michael Keaton’s performance-” I brought my finger tips to my mouth and kissed them, “Chef’s kiss.” 

He was intently watching something on his phone. I easily grabbed it, “What are you watching that’s so much better?” He tried to snatch it back, but I pushed him away. My eyebrow shot up, “ Onlyfans? Seriously?” He pouted, “I was looking for your account.” I handed his phone back, “Disabled that a while ago, sweetheart, but if you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask.”

He rolled his eyes. I leaned over so I could see his screen, “Who are you watching?” He glared at me, “I’m not watching anyone. Why would I pay for porn when I could watch endless depravity on Pornhub for free?”

I sat up, “So you can support struggling artists like myself. Onlyfans allows sex workers to control their content and have more agency.” He huffed, “Oh, okay, Mr. I’m gonna be a pro athlete in less than a year.” I grinned, “Hey, I had to make money somehow. Football doesn’t leave a lot of time to work.”

I grabbed his phone back, “Let me see what great stuff you’ve been watching on Pornhub.” I started scrolling and threw him a look, “You should really clean out your search history.” 

_ Bondage _

_ Gay _

_ Bukkake _

_ Lesbian _

_ Gangbang _

My eyes flickered back and I clicked on Lesbian. Two girls about our age were making out on a bed. Sokka was looking down at the covers, picking at the blanket. I asked, “You like this sweetheart?” His eyes drifted to me and then looked back down, “Yeah.”I rested the phone on the nightstand and pulled him into my lap. I whispered in his ear, “Tell me what you like about it babe.”

His big blue eyes were watching the screen. I brushed my hand under the blanket and felt him hard in his shorts. I spoke in his ear, “If you want me to keep going, you need to tell me what you like baby.” He wiggled in my lap pushing himself against me. One of the girls on the screen was sucking the other one’s nipples. 

He moaned out, “They’re so pretty and like soft? I dunno, but I just wanna touch.” I reached my hand inside of his briefs and started stroking him. I murmured, “That’s it sweetheart. Look at their big tits, they’re so pretty aren’t they?” He nodded and I continued stroking him, “Do you wanna be with a girl sweetheart, is that what you want?”

He whined, “No, just like to watch.” I answered, “Are you sure sweetheart? I think you want more than just to watch is that it sweetheart? Do you wanna touch a soft pair of tits and feel a soaking wet pussy?” I snaked my hand inside of his shirt and lightly pressed my palm into his nipple. He shuddered in my lap and I felt his warm cum on my hands. 

I pulled my hand out, meaning to wipe it off on something when Sokka grabbed it and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed as he licked off his cum. I felt my cock twitch just watching him. He looked up at me and I needed to finish myself off. 

I guided him onto the bed while I shucked my clothes off. I could hear the phone in the background, the girls were moaning, almost obnoxiously. The real scene was the one in front of me, Sokka had taken his shirt off and was now shimming out of his briefs and shorts. I stripped, but kept my eyes glued on him. 

I started stroking my cock as I stood over him. He was fucking gorgeous. Loose hair fell out of his ponytail and framed his face. His face and neck were flushed pink. I bit the inside of my cheek as his fingers lightly traced over his nipples. Son of a fucking bitch. His cock was half hard, but I could still see some of his cum from earlier on his cock and stomach. 

I heard myself groan, but I was too far gone to be embarrassed. He panted, “Please, Zuko, I want you to cum, please, please, please. I want you to cum all over me. I love your cum so much, I need it.” I closed my eyes as I came. I couldn’t deny this boy a damn thing.

We cleaned up and I finally finished watching Beetlejuice. He yawned, “Would you ever be into adding a girl? Not all the time, but just whenever..” I shut the lights off and pulled him into me, “Sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually missed Jet. He had to be the horse loose in the hospital, which is our JM.


	21. Recording

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard the song What's New Pussycat? by Tom Jones I highly recommend doing that before you continue. It's our John Mulaney for this chapter.

-Sokka-

I tapped my croc against the tile of Tui and La’s. Katara had said 6:30, so I had shown up at 6:45 knowing that Katara was always on time. However, her and Zuko had both texted saying they were running late, so I was stuck here with the stupid fucking horse known as Jet. 

I should break up with both of them. Can you break up with your sister? Maybe if I emancipated myself from my family.. It was now 6:53. Tui and La’s was crowded for some unfathomable reason, so we weren’t even seated yet. Jet was leaning against the crowded counter talking to Aunt Wu. 

I spotted the jukebox out of the corner of my eye. If Katara and Zuko were gonna make me suffer, I could be just as much a sadist. I pulled out my wallet and shoved in the seven dollars I had. It was three songs for a dollar, so I got to pick 21 songs. 

I started repeatedly jabbing the select button on Tom Jones’ What’s New Pussycat? I had punched in like seven What’s New Pussycats at this point. Jet stood over my shoulder and drawled, “Hey, hey, hey. Before you punch in another What’s New Pussycat, let’s drop in one It’s Not Unusual.” 

Jet nudged me and I could see Katara and Zuko crossing the street, heading over. I quickly finished punching in the rest of the What’s New Pussycats and Aunt Wu called us over to seat us. Jet and I slid into opposite sides of the booth. Katara and Zuko walked in and Zuko dropped his bag and slid next to me. 

He glanced between me and Jet, “What were you two doing?” I shrugged and looked down at my menu, “Just waiting for you slackers, the supposedly on time people.” The first What’s New Pussycat? started as we placed our orders. 

The song started for the second time and Katara’s brow furrowed, “This song is a lot longer than I remember.” The third time it played Katara looked pissed. Jet asked, “Do you think someone is playing it on purpose?” I took a deep breath to hold in the laugh that was gonna come out any second. 

After the fourth time Katara said in an annoyed tone, “Either someone played What’s New Pussycat four times, or they at least played it twice and it’s a really long song.” I glanced up at the entire diner. The fifth time was the fucking kicker. Most people seemed to have caught on to what was going on. 

I glanced over at Zuko and that was a mistake. He was glaring at his coffee cup and his hand was shaking. He had been on to me and Jet since the beginning. Zuko was sitting there and his hands were shaking and he had this look on his face like he had just gotten his thirty day chip from anger management. He was staring at his cup when the fourth song faded out. 

It was now dead quiet. It was broken by “WHOOMP WHOM WHOOOOMP, What’s new pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Zuko stood and slammed his fist on the table and yelled, “Damn it!” Silverware went flying everywhere. It was fantastic. 

After seven What’s New Pussycats in a row, the night went from good to great. A sigh of relief swept through the diner as they heard, “DUM DA DUM, it’s not unusual..” People were so happy. It was like the liberation of Omashu. 

If scientists had wondered if you could make grown men and women weep tears of joy by playing Tom Jones’ It’s Not Unusual, the answer was yes, provided that it is preceded by seven What’s New Pussycats? 

It’s Not Unusual faded out. It was dead quiet. “WHOOMP WHOOMP WHOOMP, What's New Pussycat?” People went insane. No one could handle it. Aunt Wu was seemingly indifferent as she mopped the floor. I heard her mumble, “Same crap as always..” They finally unplugged the jukebox after 11 plays, but it was the best meal I ever had. 

Jet and I stumbled out of the restaurant still fucking laughing and crying. I could still feel Zuko and Katara’s glares in the back of our heads. Katara huffed, “Zuko, maybe we should date each other and leave these losers.”

I turned around and glared at her, “A clown, that’s clown shit.” I flipped my ponytail and sang, “Look down you’re talking to your highness, can’t see me, I’m the reason for your blindness.” She rolled her eyes, “Alright your highness that is wearing gym shorts and pink crocs in the middle of October.” 

Jet and Katara headed towards the dorms and they looked almost cute together. I was still laughing and singing What’s New Pussycat as we walked towards the house. I pinched Zuko’s cheek and asked, “What’s wrong pussycat?” His scowl seemed to set on his face. I reached up and tapped his nose, “Look at your pussycat nose.”

He glared at me, “Keep it up babe, keep it up. You’re gonna get it when we get home.” I skipped ahead and looked back at him, “Oh, what am I gonna get  _ pussycat _ ?” He grabbed a handful of my ass and unlocked the door. 

He growled out, “Bed. Now.” Oh, when he used that tone it went right to my dick. I happily skipped into his room and tossed my backpack aside and bounced onto the bed. He drummed his long fingers on his desk, “You were awfully curious about my Onlyfans account sweetheart.” I answered honestly, “How could I not be?”

He reached and pulled his hoodie and shirt off. His gold eyes met mine, “All it takes are a few clicks to reactivate my account.” I chewed my lip, “Why would you do that?” He stepped out of his sweats and I was staring at the bulge in his briefs. His honeyed voice responded, “We could upload something to make it our account.” 

Oh,  _ oh.  _ I flung off my crocs and put my glasses on the nightstand. Zuko laughed, “Is that a yes?” I gleefully responded, “Yes, sir!” He shook his head, still chuckling and opened his laptop up. As he leaned over typing I watched his ab muscles flex. I glanced up to see him adjusting his webcam. He sat on the edge of the bed I looked at his laptop. His face was out of frame, but his abs were definitely there.

His hands were on his thighs. He looked over at me, “We can keep it short, no faces, but I think everyone would like to see you getting punished for being a brat tonight.” He gave me a quick kiss and then reached down and stripped my shirt off. His eyes looked me over, “Briefs off, then bend over my lap.”

I got into position and then I watched the light on his laptop turn green. I looked at the screen and all you could really see was Zuko’s chest and abs. My light brown ass stood out from his milky complexion. 

His massive hands rubbed my ass cheeks. His voice was gravelly as he spoke, “That song played eleven times earlier, so you’re getting 11 spankings, okay gorgeous?” I nodded and he grabbed my ass firmly. He instructed, “Use your words, sweetheart.” I already felt so vulnerable and exposed. I squeaked out, “Yes sir, I understand.”

He rubbed my ass, “Good. You’re going to count them out loud and if you fuck up, I’ll have to start over.” I buried my head in embarrassment in the bed and mumbled out, “Yes sir.” His fingers weaved into the base of my ponytail and he pulled my head up. He asked, “What was that babe? I couldn’t hear you.”

I whined out, “Yes, yes, I’ll be good and count them.” He let go of my hair and I sagged back into the bed. How was I this desperate already? He hadn’t even started yet, but it was a heady feeling knowing that other people would be watching me get punished. It should have been humiliating, but my body was thrumming and my cock was hard and leaking in Zuko’s lap. 

I looked up at the computer screen and he looked completely unaffected. He just looked deep in concentration as he pressed my ass cheeks together and then let them go and jiggle apart. I was briefly stunned as his large palm smacked against my ass. I sounded out, “One.” He took his time with each one, leaving me on edge as to when the next one would come. 

“Four,” I sang out. Each slap was getting progressively harder, but it felt so good. I was a crying, moaning and shaking mess in his lap. My eyes were glued to the screen, watching Zuko studying me. Even though they couldn’t see our faces, it would be so easy for people to know that Zuko could break me down so easily, like he wasn’t even trying. 

Sure, I had watched us in the mirror, but seeing that little green light on his laptop completely changed things. I choked out, “Seven.” I could see my ass turning pink. There was a perfect print of Zuko’s hand on my ass cheek. I felt my cock twitch at the sight of it, at the marking, knowing I was his. 

“Ten,” I squeaked out. I knew I was being louder than usual. I couldn’t help it. Zuko’s hard on was pressing into my stomach and all I wanted was for both of us to cum. It felt like I had been on edge for hours when in reality it had probably only been twenty minutes. He was massaging my ass cheeks and his thumb trailed down my ass crack. I shivered, the combination of pain and pleasure and the blurred line between the two was driving me insane. 

He spoke quietly, “You look so pretty like this sweetheart. You look so fucking perfect, bent over with this gorgeous ass in the air. As soon as I’m done spanking you, I’m gonna fuck you so-” “ELEVEN!” I yelled out as his hand connected. His dirty words and his voice sent me over the edge and I came untouched in his lap. 

I laid there panting as I saw his large hand reach to his desk, tap the keyboard and then shut it. He stroked my back, “You ok babe?” I melted like a puddle off of his lap and kneeling on the floor in front of him. I wordlessly pulled his briefs down and swallowed him. I closed my eyes and hollowed my cheeks around him. I reached my other hand up and played with his balls. He moaned as he spilled in my mouth, “Fuck Sokka.”

We laid in bed after showering. I laid my head on his chest, “So when are you uploading that?” He was using his fingers to untangle my wet hair, “We can watch it tomorrow then upload if you want.” I nodded and snuggled closer to him and batted his hand away from my bird’s nest. I could sort that out tomorrow. I slurred, "Night Pussycat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters a few hours apart. WHO IS SHE???? I don't know I felt like I had to spew out some more smut before bed. I'm sure there's more mistakes than usual because it's like 1 in the morning. 
> 
> Sokka talking about clown shit and singing Apashe is in reference to all the tik toks.


	22. Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of bye weekend and birthday weekend for the football boys. Bye week is when you don't have a game that weekend, so they actually get to party all weekend.

-Zuko-

I looked over at Jet, “Ready?” He nodded. Then he kicked Ru’s door in. It was completely off the top hinge, but we could fix that later. I flicked on the light and Jet flipped the laptop that was playing one of the Bridget Jones’ movies on the floor. I yanked the blanket off of Haru, but he just mumbled into the pillows. 

I nodded at Jet, “Phase 2.” I looked at the lump in the bed, “Sorry Ruru, we have to do this.” Jet came back from the bathroom and tossed a bucket of water onto Haru. He immediately shot out of bed, “What the fuck??”

I crossed my arms, “We had to do it dude. It’s been over a week.” Jet scrunched his nose, “It smells rank in here, dude. When was the last time you showered?” Haru leaned forward on his elbows, not even looking at us. I leaned in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. Jet was right, he did have a certain funk... 

I shook his shoulder, “Ru, you gotta snap out of this dude. It’s your birthday and me and Jet aren’t gonna let you be miserable anymore.” Jet flopped on the floor and elbowed Haru, “Yeah man, it’s our birthday weekend and bye week the same weekend??? Come on, dude.” I bounced up, “Yeah man and it’s our senior year.” 

Jet echoed, “It’s our last year together.” I nodded, “We could all be in different cities next year.” Haru still really wasn’t focusing on us, but if anything me and Jet were stubborn. I bounced on my toes, “Come on Ruru, one last time with the boys. Do it for me and Jet.” 

Haru was finally making eye contact. He arched an eyebrow, “Just tonight?” Of course, we still had most of our senior year to go and I wasn’t gonna let Haru sit in his room watching Renee Zellweger, but baby steps. Haru nodded, “Alright.” Jet and I hooted and pulled Haru up. Jet shoved him in the bathroom and I served him a shower beer. 

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom Jet served him a shot and I marked his arm and grinned, “Twenty one more to go.” He rolled his eyes and walked to his room, “Fuck you guys.” We bust into his room ten minutes later for his next shot. We all headed towards the big house when we were ready. Jet ran in front of us and swung into a tree. 

Ru let out a breath, “You know I always used to be like how could a human being kill another human being?” Where the fuck was this conversation going? He continued, “But after this shit, I’m like  _ oh okay _ .” I raised my eyebrow in surprise. He rolled his eyes, “I’m not gonna do it, but I totally get it.”

Jet swung from one tree into another. Haru kept venting, “Not in that way, like no one else can have him, like I don’t care about that.” Maybe we should have left him in bed. He shook his head, “It’s just creepy to have someone out there after things have ended badly. He has  _ a lot _ of information.”

I started laughing, but he kept going, “Anyone who's seen my dick and met my dad needs to die. I can’t have them just roaming around.” I threw my head back laughing. We turned and I watched Jet run into the big house where music was already thrumming. Haru threw a look at me, “I need to take you out too. You meet the criteria.” I patted his shoulder, “Whatever, man, just glad to have you back.”

The house exploded as we walked in. Everyone was screaming happy birthday and it was good to see that Haru had a big grin on his face even though he still looked fucking exhausted. We sang happy birthday and I rubbed cake all over his face. 

I drew a seventh sharpie line on his arm. We were all getting pretty rowdy so I texted June and let her know we were headed to Koh’s. I sent a separate text to Sokka saying the same thing. Yeah, it was supposed to be a boy’s night out, but Jet would disappear soon enough and hopefully Ru would meet someone new to distract him. 

Jet, Aang and I raced to the bar. Ru walked like a normal person behind us. I tripped Jet and picked up Aang and pushed him behind me. I turned around once I got to the bouncer and they caught up to me. Haru was walking slowly talking to some girl. I asked, “Do we know her?”

Aang looked up, “Oh yeah, that’s On Ji, she’s in my fire nation history course.” We all handed our IDs to the bouncer. I shrugged, “Well, good for Ruru.” Aang gave me an annoyed look, “Teo and Haru are end game.” We waited for Haru in the entrance, “Maybe try telling Teo that.”

We finally made it to the bar and I drew a tenth sharpie line on Haru’s arm as June served us some kind of shot. Ru was an absolute fucking unit. We tried our best every year to get him hammered, but I had never seen him more than a little tipsy. Maybe this was the year. 

We got our next round of shots when I heard a, “ZU-KOOOOOO!” and a pair of arms fling around my chest. I patted the top of her head, “Hey Ty Lee.” I winced as Toph punched me in the arm. Suki looked at me apologetically, “Sokka’s finishing up some homework, he should be here any minute.”

I would probably know that if I checked my phone, but oh well. I signaled to June to add three more shots to our order. Ty Lee bounced up and down and clapped her hands, “Ohhh we should play a drinking game.” 

I lined up the shots in front of us, “What are we playing?” Suki gave Ty Lee a look, “Truth or dare?” The other girl nodded. 

I added a line to the collection on Haru’s arm and then turned to the girls. We started playing and I learned it wasn’t acceptable to choose truth, so when my turn came, I picked dare. Ty Lee grinned, “I dare you to twerk for a snapchat that I’ll send to your boyfriend.” You were only supposed to drink if you weren’t gonna do the dare, but fuck it. I pounded my drink back. 

Christina Aguilera’s Dirty was playing. I looked at her “Ready?” She held her phone up and nodded. I bounced up on my toes and bent at the waist and shook. Suki let out an “Ayyy, Ayyy.” 

I looked over Ty Lee’s shoulder as she wrote her caption, “Come get him. He’s dancin like a stripper.”

We went through our next round. I waited as Ty Lee thought of my next dare. She smirked and got an almost evil look on her face, “I dare you to..” She thought for a minute, whispering to Suki and Toph, “To give Sokka a lap dance as soon as he gets here no matter what song is playing.”

I swallowed my shot, even though I fully planned on fulfilling my dare. We played a few more rounds and then I saw a brown bun bob in between people. I asked, “So do I start now?” Toph shook her head, “No, wait for the next song to start, I want my money’s worth.” She hadn’t paid for anything and she also wouldn’t be seeing anything, but ok?

It was 2000s night, so all the oldies from when we were kids had been playing. The odds of me getting a shitty song were pretty good. Brittney’s Toxic finished and I waited for the next beat to start. 

_ Four, tres, two, uno.  _

No, no, no. I groaned as the beat kicked in. 

Will.I.Am's voice started, 

_ Listen up ya’ll, cause this is it. The beat that I’m banging is delicious.  _

I groaned and laid my head on my elbows. 

_ Fergalicious definition, make those boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo.  _

Toph gloated,” Tick tock Sparky, or accept defeat and we’ll pick the next shot you take.” Suki and Ty Lee were dying laughing. 

_ You could see me, you can’t squeeze me. I ain’t easy. I ain’t sleazy. I got reasons why I tease ‘em. Boys come and go like seasons.  _

I was Zuko motherfuckin’ Sozin. I wasn’t about to be punk’d by a bunch of terrifying little girls, just because Fergie made shitty music fifteen years ago. 

_ I blow kisses (mwah). That puts them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _

I took a deep breath and picked my head up. I took off my baseball cap and put it on Ty Lee and said, “Hold that for me, would you?” I turned and pulled myself on the stage that was behind us. As I climbed up I heard Ty Lee say, “It would be my honor if he spit in my face-” I pulled myself up before I could hear the rest. 

_ I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) _

I worked my way around people up there to the pole that was towards the front of the stage. 

I swung around in front of the pole to the beat and dropped down spreading my legs. Ty Lee and Suki gave appreciative hoots. I swung around the pole a few more times trying to locate Sokka.  _ Son of a bitch _ , he had his back turned facing the bar talking to Haru and June. 

_ Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me comin' to me, callin' me Stacy.  _

I swung my hips and then turned pushing my ass out behind me in full view of the bar, if Sokka would just fucking turn around. I started thrusting my hips up in time to the beat, more people were looking and hollering, but my boyfriend was taking another shot with Haru and June. 

_ I put yo' boy on rock, rock and he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _

Time to break out the big guns. I pulled off my hoodie and swung it around my head, which got a good half of the bar pretty rowdy. I slung my sweater between my legs and made very obscene motions with it. I tossed it towards the girls’ table. 

_ I'll be laced with lacy. It's so tasty, tasty. It'll make you crazy _

I swung around the pole a few more times, but Sokka was not fucking paying any attention at all. I mean, I know it was Ru’s birthday, but you think he would at least look for me, his fucking boyfriend. 

_ All the time I turn around brothas gather round. Always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh) _

I jumped down into the crowd. I got my Ru Paul on and sa s hayed towards the bar. I stopped a few feet from Sokka. I turned around and started shaking my ass for everything I was worth. I bounced, dropping it down and as I came back up I looked behind my shoulder to finally see his blue eyes looking at me like what the fuck was going on. Yeah, this had started as just a dare, but seeing his eyes on me turned me on. 

_ Now, I ain't tryin' to round up drama, little mama. I don't wanna take your man. _

I threw my shirt off and hit him square in the chest with it. I rolled my hips and pulled my hair out of my bun and ran my hands through it. No, I wasn’t playing fair, but I think there was still a few minutes left to the song, and I wanted to make good use out of it. I rolled my hips and pulled my pants down a bit so I knew Baby Boy was getting a good view of the bit of briefs that were showing and my sweatpants were slung pretty low. 

_ And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited. And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it, but I'm tryin' to tell that I can't be treated like clientele, cause they say she delicious (so delicious) _

I pulled his barstool away from the bar a bit. I rolled my body in between his legs and then dropped down looking up at him from my crouched position. His face was completely flushed. His blue eyes were wide behind his glasses. I winked and then stood, I turned around, bent over and pressed my ass into his lap and started grinding. I could feel the bulge that was starting to fill out in his shorts. 

_ T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno) _

_ To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S _

_ To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S _

_ To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S _

_ To the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the _

The song ended and I kissed his forehead, he was just shaking his head at me. Now that my little show was over people were back to getting wasted. I raised my eyebrow at him, “Bathroom?”

He gestured at Haru and hissed, “It’s your friend’s birthday.” Haru threw back another shot, “Please leave. You two are gross.”

I grinned and finally got off his lap. I bounced on my toes. I always got adrenaline from performing or competing. 

I was hit in the face with my sweatshirt. I turned and bowed to the girls, who started applauding. I put my arm around Sokka’s neck and started pulling him towards the bathroom. I called over my shoulder as I pulled him away, “We’ll be back.”

I hauled him into the bathroom and shoved the lock down. I pushed him up against the door and boxed him in. Our kiss was sloppy as our teeth scraped, but I needed him, like now. He broke apart, but I started sucking on his neck, trying to get to anything I could reach. He huffed, “You’re fucking insane. You know that right?” 

I ignored him and shoved my hand under his shorts. He was so hard and hot already. I started stroking and he worked my briefs and pants down. He started grinding into my thigh and I knew I wasn’t gonna last long. He started wiggling underneath me. 

He shimmied himself up so our cocks rubbed together. Holy fucking shit. What a sight. His dick was only slightly shorter than mine, but seeing his tan cock that was almost purple at this point rub against my almost red one had me about ready to cum any second. 

He wrapped his tan hand around both of our cocks, pushing them even closer together. I gritted out, “Fuck, Sokka.” He smeared his precum onto my cock and we both shuddered from it. He closed his fist tighter and started jerking us both off. 

He started pulling faster and twisting at the end just how he knew I fucking liked. I moaned out, “Babe.” I was jerking my hips into his grasp. He gave us a strong tug and it made my white cum explode all over him. I sucked at his neck and I watched his load mix with mine. 

We were both panting against the door. I watched him bring his hand up and lick our cum off of his hand. I thunked my head against the door. I looked down at the mess of cum. I started laughing, “We should probably just head home, yeah?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what took me so long to write this chapter. My sincere apologies. Hopefully this will be wrapped up by mid November. I hope everyone had a great Halloween and Kinktober! 
> 
> The bit about killing your ex is John Mulaney. 
> 
> The song Zuko dances to is Fergilicious by Fergie. I was gonna let him have Pony by Ginuwine, but you all know I stay on my clown shit.


	23. Public Transportation

-Sokka-

I took a sip of my boba and whispered to Ty Lee, “Haru just told me last night that Zuko’s birthday is Saturday! Sat-ur-day!”

Professor Kyoshi gave me the death glare from the front of the room, “Sokka do you have any analysis on the last reading?”

I tried, “I think Emily Dickinson is a lesbian.” Kyoshi nodded, “Partial credit.”

Ty Lee leaned back over, “Wait, his birthday is tomorrow?” I groaned, “What do I doooooo?” Ty unhepfully shrugged. I tapped my pencil against my temple. Zuko had asked me and the girls to go to Ba Sing Se for the weekend, but he said it was just because they had a bye week this weekend. It didn’t even register that Haru, Jet and Zuko would have the same fucking birthday weekend. 

Later that afternoon Ty Lee and I were packing for the weekend. I slammed some clothes into my bag and started pacing. I groaned, “What am I gonna do? I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

I held my phone in my hand, “Should I call Teo?” It hadn’t taken me long to figure out that Teo had gone back to the one person in the world I hated more than Jet. Teo and I were close, but I couldn’t stand that he kept going back to Hahn. 

Their on again off again relationship was the very definition of toxic. I hated it, but it was Teo’s decision. Did I think he would be much better off with Haru? UM, YES, but unfortunately it wasn’t my place to say so and I didn’t think it was worth losing Teo over, but it definitely created a rift between us. 

Suki was leaning against the door, “Sokka, you shouldn’t stress out so much. You guys have only been together a few weeks. I’m sure he’s not expecting anything.” I ran my hands through my hair, “He always busts his balls to make me happy and on the day of his birth I’m gonna hand him a big pile of nothing?”

Ty Lee chirped, “We can get cupcakes.” I pointed at her, “Better.” Suki stuck her tongue out at us and left to go finish packing. Ty asked, “Well, is there anything you know he’s been wanting?” I paced, wracking my brain. Zuko wasn’t like me. He wouldn’t just come out and say what he wanted. He wasn’t as easy to read as I was. 

I sat criss cross apple sauce across from Ty. I picked at the carpet, “We've talked about having a threesome.” She raised her eyebrow at me, “Ohhhh. So are you just gonna pick someone up in Ba Sing Se?” I laid out on the floor, “I have no idea, I’ve never done this before.” She hung off my bed, “Didn’t you and Teo hook up with that one guy last year?” I facepalmed, “You’re totally right, we did, but we weren’t trying to like have a threesome. It just happened."

Her laugh was light, “Well, maybe someone will catch both of your eyes tomorrow.” I looked at my friend. Ty Lee was ridiculously good looking. She drew people to her like moths to a flame. Everything about her was attractive. She flipped off my bed and landed in the splits. I blurted out, “What if you joined us?” 

Ty Lee and I had made out a few times last year when we were drunk and we cuddled and danced with each other, but this would be something entirely new for the both of us. I felt like I had overstepped when she asked, “Sokka, do I look like a fucking third to you?”

After a pause she broke out laughing, “I’m just kidding. I was wondering when you were gonna ask.” I let out a sign of relief, but Ty kept going, “If Zuko asks me how I want my eggs, I would answer ‘fertilized-” I cut her off, “For Spirits’ sake woman! Contain your thirst!” 

We both broke off laughing. I didn’t know if we could be serious enough to do this, but we could try. We started making plans and throwing additional crap in our bags. Suki rounded us up and we went to the boys’ house. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Jet had convinced Katara to come with us. We got an uber XL and headed to the train station. 

We got to the mostly empty outdoor platform and sat. Jet pulled out a baggie and asked, “Anybody wanna brownie?” 

Zuko made grabby hands, “Baaabe, Katara made the best brownies. You gotta try ‘em.” He pulled one out and then held the baggie out to me. A bunch of hairs had fallen out of his loose bun. He had an easy grin on his face and his usually golden eyes were bloodshot. I turned to my sister, “You made pot brownies?” She shrugged her shoulders, “It’s Jet’s birthday.”

I grabbed one and it actually was good. We boarded the train. Zuko and I took the seats in the back corner of the train car. He sprawled across my lap and squished my cheeks together with his hands. He giggled, “Babe, I can hear colors.” 

Jet tossed the baggie back to us. I pulled out two more brownies and passed the bag back. Zuko’s eyes were half shut and he was wiggling, singing, “It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city...”

Jet turned around yelling, “THEY LOOK SO PRETTY!!” Zuko burst into a fit of giggles. I put my hand over his mouth, “Shush, we’re gonna get kicked out because of you guys..” I heard Haru somewhere in front of us, “Wouldn’t be the first time.” The lights turned down and we all settled in for the ride. 

I undid Zuko’s bun and ran my hands through his hair. It always felt so smooth, not a tangled mess like mine usually was. I yawned and started doing little braids like I had put in Katara’s hair when we were little. 

Zuko was quietly humming and slurring, “Two lovers forbidden from one another, a war divides their people and a mountain divides them a part, built a path to be together.” He paused and bit the inside of his cheek. He waved his hand, “I forget the next coupla lines, but then it goes..”

Jet pitched in, “Secret tunnel! SECRET TUNNEL!” Katara texted me and let me know she was moving closer to the front of the car. I laughed as I kept braiding Zuko’s hair. We had to separate them like little kids. 

Zuko’s finger came up and booped my nose. His voice was raspy, but quiet as he said, “Babe, you’re like so pretty. Your eyes are like the bluest things ever. Like bluer than the color blue.” I rolled my eyes, “You have such a way with words.”

He nuzzled into my lap and I tried to shift my dick away from him. His bloodshot eyes looked up at me, as he leaned his cheek against my cock again. He started giggling and he whispered, “Babe, you’re getting hard.”

I glared down at him, “Yeah, that’s what happens when you do that.” He looked up at me innocently, “Do what?” To put the nail in the coffin he turned his head and mouthed at my bulge through my pants.” I suppressed a groan and hissed, “Zuko!”

I looked down at him and it was hard to be mad at him. His hair was fanned out in every direction. He looked so relaxed and happy. His hand came up and he pulled my pants down far enough for him to suck the head of my cock. I bit my lip to keep from making noise. 

His warm hand reached down and fondled my balls as he swallowed more and more. I glanced around, but the train car was dark and it seemed like our friends were either passed out or wrapped up in their phones. No one was sitting across from us, so as long as no one stood up we should be fine. 

Zuko’s warm hand wrapped around the base of my cock and he started lazily pumping. His tongue swirled around the tip of my cock. He hollowed his cheeks and put a lot of section around the head. I could feel his drool dripping down my cock. 

He started stroking faster and bobbing up and down on my cock. I could hear the quiet slurping noises, but I didn’t think anyone else was close enough to hear. He reached his hand down past my balls and the thought of him fingering me right here set me off. 

I slumped in the seat, as he sat up. He took a hair tie off my wrist and threw his hair into a messy bun. He nodded to the window, “Look babe. We’re here.” I looked out and I could see the bright lights of the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emily Dickinson bit is the JM.


	24. Threesome

-Zuko-

Lu Ten was letting us stay in his penthouse just like he did every year for my birthday since we turned eighteen. 

Sokka and Ty Lee had gone shopping earlier and finally burst back through the door. The majority of us were on the couch watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Sokka put his hands on his hips and said, “You guys are never gonna believe what happened to me.”

Ty Lee laid down on the carpet in front of me and I gave Sokka my full attention. I knew this movie like the back of my hand anyway. 

Baby Boy started, “So me and Ty split up for like five minutes and this homeless guy came up to me. And he walked up to me, he pushed me, he pushed me in the chest. And then he said these things in this order. He pushed me and he said: “Excuse me, I am homeless, I am gay, I have aids, I’m new in town.” 

I started laughing, because Baby looked so fucking offended. He ranted, “I just looked at him like you’re gonna close with “New in town?” That is not the most dramatic thing you just said. As they said in the movie  _ Jerry McGuire _ : “You had me at AIDS.” Here’s how I would’ve ordered those things, I would’ve said: “Excuse me, I’m new in town, and it gets worse.”

Both of his hands were on his hips now, “Didn’t that guy practice his like pitch at all in the mirror that morning and just figure out what he was gonna say? Ya know in the morning ya know just be like: “Alright now what am I gonna do today? What am I gonna do tonight? Imma walk up and say hello. No that’s too subtle. Imam push him. Imma push him. And I’m gonna say I’m new in town. No no hold back, hold back. Save it. Build to that. I’m about to walk up to him, Imma push him and go I HAVE AIDSSSS, no that’s too strong… alright. Imma walk up to him, push him and start with the fact that I am homeless, as that is a given. Then for back story I will pepper in the fact that I am gay.” 

What Sokka was saying was fucking hilarious, but the fact that he got so upset about it was what always sent me. We were all dying as he waved his hands, “I know its tough for gay youth on the street, but that’s not like a reason for money. You can’t be like, hey would you help me out I’m very gay? Like a few dollars… I love how he phrased it by the way. He never mentioned living on the street, he said I’m new in town, like it was intriguing. Like he wanted me to set him up with somebody. Like I have a friend whose like: “There’s no single guys left in the Upper Ring.” And I’m like: “I know someone who's new in town.” And my friend would be like, “What are three other things about him?” 

He finally settled down after a bit and watched the rest of the movie with us. As the movie finished Katara told us all to start getting ready. 

I jumped into a pair of ripped black jeans, my vans and pulled on a red v-neck. Azula always made fun of me ‘cause she said I dressed as a bum or an emo kid, no inbetween. Katara and Suki were in the kitchen mixing drinks. I help my hair half up and down and asked, “Like this?” and then I dropped my hair, “Or like this?”

They both said, “Oh! Oh, down.” I went back to the mirror and put it half up, half down. I just couldn’t think with all that shit in my face. 

I threw on my leather jacket when Katara and Suki ordered me and Ru to go pick up more booze. We were only gone for a few minutes, but when we got back off the elevator I could hear Doja Cat blaring-

_ Hair grow long like Chia. Money go long like Nia. I am the big idea. My twins big like Tia. My twins big like Tia, Tamera.  _ __

I put the bottles down on the counter and looked around for Sokka. Him and Ty Lee were tangled on the couch. She took a drag from her bedazzled vape pen. She tilted his lips up to hers and he sucked in the smoke as she exhaled. I looked down at the counter and murmured, “For fuck’s sake.” You think people could warn you before you walked into this kind of shit unprepared.

I heard giggling and then I saw two pairs of heels step into my view from staring down at the tile floor, willing my boner to go away. I cracked my neck and took a deep breath. I looked up to see Sokka with a huge grin on his face. I glanced between the two of them and it was hard to tell wear one stopped and the other one began. 

Their long brown hair was straightened and done the exact same way and so was their makeup. Sokka was wearing a red lacey crop top with a black mini skirt and red heels. Ty Lee was wearing the same thing except her top and shoes were black and her skirt was red. I literally just turned 23. I was too young to get a heart attack right?

Sokka blinked his lashes, “Do you like our outfits?” Ty Lee was holding on to his arm, “Yeah, do you like our outfits Zuko? Do you think we’re pretty?” I mentally started ranking teams in the last twenty years that had been #1 in offense and defense, but missed the playoffs. I choked out, “Yeah, you guys look great.”

Thank the fucking Spirits, Katara and Suki started rounding us up and directing us to the bar. Uncle had owned Dragon of the West, a club in downtown Ba Sing Se. He had passed ownership to Lu Ten when he decided to run the tea shop full time. My cousin always made a big deal every year, giving us bottle service and all that other fancy crap. Sometimes, I thought he felt bad, that I had a shitty childhood and his was perfect, but I decided to enjoy it anyway. 

Lu was at the back entrance waiting for us. I dropped Sokka’s hand and pulled my cousin into a hug. I saw the look of confusion as Sokka looked between the both of us. The only real differences between me and my cousin was that I was a bit bigger and had my scar. I introduced everyone and then leaned into my boyfriend, “See you’re not the only one who can do the look alike thing.”

Lu showed us inside to our table and bottles of shit started appearing. I settled back onto the couch near our table. I saw Jet lifting Toph over the bar and taking a whole full ass bottle of alcohol, even though we had three at the table. Katara, Ru and Suki were standing near me looking for them, but I figured I’d let the two idiots have their fun until they got caught. I was taking off parenting duty tonight. 

I caught a bit of red and saw Ty Lee and Sokka on the dance floor. Fuck me. They were grinding and humping all up on each other. Both of their skirts had ridden up and I could see the bottom of Sokka’s spandex and the bottom of Ty Lee’s pale ass cheeks. I finished off my drink. I glanced up and the two of them walked over to me. 

Katara, Ru and Suki had disappeared into the crowd to find our idiots, so I was left holding down the table. Sokka came and climbed right up into my lap. Ty Lee sat next to me and took a sip of her drink. I held in a groan as Sokka wiggled in my lap, which just made his skirt ride even higher. I grabbed the material and gave it a tug. 

He looked down at me, “Something wrong?” I answered, “Your whole ass was about to be hanging out.” He grinned and I knew I was in trouble. He bent down and kissed me. I grabbed the bottom of his thighs and pulled him closer to me. He pulled away from me and whispered in my ear, “Would you be ok if Ty joined us tonight?” 

I looked up at him like the dumb fuck I was, because he couldn’t be asking what I thought he was asking. He wiggled again when I didn’t answer, “Like in our bed. Like we talked about, remember?” I nodded, because I did remember us talking about bringing a girl into bed, but I thought it was some vague thing, like saying we could live on the moon in the future. 

He sank down putting his full weight in my lap, “So do you want to?” I had been trying not to jizz my pants at the sight of them for like the last two hours. I looked up at Sokka, “Are you sure and you talked to her?” He bounced in my lap and nodded, “Yep and yep.”

I glanced over to Ty Lee. She was dancing with some girls we didn’t come with. Sokka stood and pulled at my hand, “Come on.” We walked down to the dance floor. Sokka tugged on Ty Lee and she folded into his arms and they started making out. They fit together so well, I had the impression that this wasn’t their first time doing this. 

They broke apart and Sokka pulled her to where he had left me standing. He glanced between the two of us, “Home?” I nodded and Ty Lee bounced happily at his side. We stepped out of the front entrance and started walking back to Lu’s building. 

Sokka stopped and leaned against a building. He bent down and flicked his heels off and groaned, “My feet are fucking kill me.” Ty Lee leaned over next to him and tore hers off too. She wiggled her toes against the cement, “That’s so much better.”

Neither of them was wearing that much clothing. We didn’t have to walk very far, but still. I shrugged my jacket off and handed it to Ty Lee. I flicked off my vans and handed them to Sokka. He slipped them on and they looked way to big for him. I crouched down and had Ty Lee hop on my back. I double checked she was on, because she couldn’t weigh more than my football pads. 

We started walking. Sokka’s heels were dangling from his hands and Ty’s hands were crossed around my neck, her heels thumping into me as we walked. She spoke, “Wow is this what the world looks like to tall people?” Sokka turned around, “I know right, he can see like everything!” I shook my head, “I can’t believe you two were gonna walk home barefoot.”

Ty Lee stuck her legs in front of me and wiggled her toes, “We didn’t choose the thot life. The thot life chose us.” We got in the building and I crouched so Ty Lee could climb down. She skipped to the elevator and hit the up button. Sokka grabbed my hand as the doors opened and we stepped inside. 

As the elevator started going up Ty Lee bounced on her toes and sang, “ I like him, like him too. He my man. He my boo. He my type. He so cute. I want him and I want him too.” We stepped out of the elevator and I unlocked the door. Sokka pulled me towards the bedroom we were sleeping in and I was glad that Sokka had demanded we have the bedroom furthest away from the others. 

Sokka sat me on the bed and he kicked off my shoes and climbed in my lap. He kissed along my jaw and started sucking on my neck. Ty Lee slipped off my jacket and stood behind Sokka. She leaned over him and kissed me full on the lips. She felt and tasted different from Sokka. She was so undeniably girly. Her skin was soft and she smelled like flowers. 

Since this was my birthday, I pulled apart from both of them. I rasped out, “On the bed, both of you, face down, ass up.” Ty Lee backed up to let Sokka stand. He got in position on the bed and Ty Lee asked, “Clothes on or off?” Sokka reached his arm out, “Just come on, you’re gonna get us in trouble.”

Ty Lee got in position next to him and I spoke, “Too late. You two are already in trouble for this whole little scheme, for going behind my back.” I pulled up Sokka’s skirt around his hips and pulled his spandex down, so his pretty ass was fully out and exposed to me. He whined, “But we did it for you, for your birthday.” I swatted Sokka’s thick ass, “You wanna make your punishment worse by talking back baby?” He squeaked out, “No, sorry.”

I rubbed his ass while I looked over at Ty Lee. Her big grey eyes were peaking up at me. I asked, “You doing okay Ty?” She nodded, “Yes sir, do me too!” She was just as eager as I expected her to be. I pulled up her skirt and she wasn’t wearing any panties, not even a thong. I couldn’t resist as I slipped my hand along her folds and I could feel how wet she was. Fuck. 

I regrettably pulled my hand back and then lightly slapped her ass. I knew Sokka could take it hard and liked it that way, but I studied her reaction so I wouldn’t push her too far. Sokka was holding her hand, “If it’s too much, just tell us ok?” She nodded, “Ok.”

I stepped back just to look at them. Both their gorgeous asses in the air, just for me. I spoke, “Alright, punishment time. Since, I’m 23, Sokka you get 12 and Ty you get 11.” Sokka’s blue eyes looked up at me, “How come I have to get more?” I slapped his meaty ass cheek and watched them jiggle. I answered, “Cause you’ve been talking back an awful lot tonight.”

Ty Lee giggled at him and I spanked her slightly harder than the first time. I definitely had my hands full tonight. I told them, “Babe, you keep track of Ty’s and Ty you count out for Sokka okay?” They both answered, “Yes, sir.” Since they both had had two I let them start counting for each other on the third one. As my hand connected with Ty’s rear again I spoke, “Ty, let me know harder or softer.” She wiggled as I rubbed her ass, “Harder, Daddy.”

Ty Lee called me Daddy in normal everyday settings and casual conversation, but having them both like this made it different. I spanked Sokka twice, back to back, because I would never get enough of watching his ass shake and jiggle. I could feel my cock leaking in my briefs. 

I slapped Ty’s cute bubble butt again. My red hand prints really stood out on her pale skin, but she kept asking for it harder. Once Sokka had counted to eleven for Ty Lee, I let her flip over on her back. I grabbed the lube that I had packed earlier. Ty Lee was watching me completely flushed. Sokka was still wiggling on his knees, annoyed that I wouldn’t let him relax. 

I looked over to Ty Lee, “Touch yourself.” Her hand snaked between her legs. She opened her thighs wide and I could already see the slickness all over her thighs. Sokka hissed as I squeezed the cool lube down his crack. I scooped it up with my finger and slid it into his hole stretching him. Ty Lee wiggled closer to Sokka and looked up at me, “Me too, please.”

I rubbed my free hand against her folds. I slid a finger in and tilted my hand up so her clit would bump into my wrist as she rocked her hips. This is why the Spirtis gave me two hands, for this exact purpose. Ty Lee’s cunt had my middle finger in a vice grip. Sokka was opening up, so I slipped a second finger inside of him. 

I could see Sokka’s heavy cock hanging down between his thighs. If only I had a free hand.. “Ty Lee, stroke him please.” She reached her hand over and wrapped it around him. Sokka muttered, “Shit.” It was awkward at first, but he worked out a rhythm of humping into her hand and then thrusting back on my fingers. 

Sokka’s head was tossed back as he rode my fingers and Ty jerked him off. I slipped a second finger into Ty Lee and she paused for a minute to adjust and then picked up the pace on Sokka. I could tell Sokka was close. He was panting, cursing and moaning. I encouraged him, “Come on sweetheart, it’s ok. You can cum. I know you want to.” Ty Lee chimed in breathless, “Yeah, Sokka come for us.”

I looked down as her smaller pale hand jerking him off. Fuck that was hot. I felt him shudder against my hand and I watched his cum hit the blanket. Ty Lee followed him a few seconds later, her pussy tightening and fluttering around my fingers. 

I took a deep breath before I slid my hands out of them. I patted Sokka’s ass, letting him know he could relax. He flopped over and Ty giggled at him. I put my hair in a low bun and started stripping off my clothes. If either one of them came near me right now, I was probably gonna cum. 

A while later, I pulled a piece of hair out of my mouth. I stuck my tongue out, “Girls shed fucking everywhere man.” I flicked it into the garbage can next to the bed that had a few condoms in it from our night. Ty Lee was trying to find her clothes on the floor. She glared at me, “You have long hair and so does Sokka! It’s not mine!” I lost ninety percent of what she said, because I was still too busy looking at her heavy tits. 

Sokka, already mostly asleep grumbled, “Not mine.” I looked at her, “It was brown. My hair is black.” She just rolled her eyes. I nudged Sokka over and scooted. I looked at her, “Just stay with us tonight.” She hesitated for only a minute, before she turned off the light and got back into bed. 

Me and Sokka didn’t really cuddle. We both liked our own sides of the bed, but like now Sokka’s leg was thrown over mine. Ty actually snuggled up under my arm. I didn’t mind it that much, she was small enough that it was like she wasn’t too much. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and put on Corpse Bride. 

I could feel Sokka’s ass cheek on my hip and Ty’s tits were pressing into my side. This birthday hadn’t been half bad. She looked up at me, “Sokka says you never sleep. Are you a vampire?” I looked down at her, “Nah, but I can bite you if you want.” Sokka grumbled into his pillow, “Oh My Spirits, are you ever not horny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this fic, I was like no I can't see the bois having a three some or gangbang, but I also said I would wait til the evening to post smut. Look at me now, posting smutty threesomes in the afternoon. 
> 
> The new in town bit is the JM. 
> 
> The song Ty Lee is singing in the elevator is I like him by Princess Nokia.


	25. Heels

-Sokka-

Zuko and I had been laying in bed since we got back from Ba Sing Se this morning. We were exhausted from our fuck marathon last night and the fact that we had gone pretty hard the last few days in general. 

I had been sleeping on and off most of the day. Zuko had been laying next to me, his headphones on, watching movies or working on his homework. I snuggled into him and cracked my eye open. He was watching a black and white movie and a woman was showering apparently? He was so fucking weird. 

Geez, she was really rubbing herself down. I didn’t know old movies were allowed to have this much skankiness. I was just about ready to say something when this crazy violin music started playing and some other lady started stabbing the lady in the shower. I looked over at Zuko and he was smiling.

I sat up, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He slid his headphones down, “That’s considered one of the most iconic scenes in film. I was like eight the first time I watched this and it scared the shit out of me. I still freak out if anyone comes in while I’m showering to this day, but I mean watching it now, the effects are fucking terrible. Even the way she’s getting stabbed.” 

I settled back down next to him, “You’re so fucking weird.” One of his hands ran through my hair, “You like it, so who’s really the weird one?” I answered, “Still you.” I found my phone and started aimlessly scrolling. I yawned and stretched one of my hands into Zuko’s face which he swatted away.

I had been thinking about something for awhile and this felt as good a time as any to bring it up. I asked, “Would you be ok with having sex without a condom?” His fingers tapped the space bar. His brows scrunched together, “You wanna fuck without a condom?” I stretched again, “Yeah, what do you think?” His fingers combed through my hair, “Yeah, I mean, we can go to the clinic and get tested and then go from there.”

He was an idiot 75% of the time and then super mature the other 25%. I nodded, “I’ll probably go tomorrow. I only have my one lecture.” He started picking at a knot in my hair and I frowned up at him, but he answered, “Let’s go together. I have a pretty big break between class and practice.”

He reached down and grabbed a swig of water from the gallon he and Haru had each bought at the drug store this morning. I looked at him, “Is that some weird athlete thing?” He shook his head, “Have to get all the weed out of my system cause they’re probably gonna piss test us since we had the weekend off.”

I rubbed my forehead, “Why do I even ask?” He laughed and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, “How did you end up as captain of the football team? Isn’t that a position of responsibility?” He gave me a lopsided grin and shrugged. I waved my arm, “Who put you in charge? All you can do is dial a telephone a little better than the rest of the guys. That would be like if you’re going out of town for the week and you paid a horse to watch your dog.”

I never got tired of seeing him laugh. He smirked down at me, “Should I nominate Jet to be team captain instead?” I rolled my eyes at him, “No, but literally anyone would be better than the two of you.” He was still finger combing my hair, “I’m trying to get Aang ready for it. I think he’d be good after I graduate.” I nodded in agreement, he was a good kid. 

I thought about it, “Have you told Aang about Jet and Katara?” He gave me a repulsed look, “I just pulled Haru out of ice cream and Renee Zellweger movies. I need a break.” I shot him a look, “You should tell him, it’ll be worse if he finds out we all knew already.” He squinted at me, “You’re his friend too. Why is this on me?” He put a fist out, “I’ll play you rock, paper scissors. Best two out of three. Loser has to tell Aang.” I glared at him, “You have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair.” 

He threw his head back and let out a throaty laugh and my brain completely short circuited. He looked gorgeous. He had a few hairs escaping his low bun. His face was angled up and I could see his sharp jaw line and the smoothness of his long neck. He cleared his voice and I looked up at him. He wiggled his eyebrow, “You were checking me out.” I rolled over away from him, “Ew. Was not.”

He pulled me back and started tickling me. I gasped out, “Stop, stop, stop.” He finally relented and I settled back down. He bent over and pecked my lips, but I snaked my hand into the base of his bun and held him as I kissed him again. He radiated warmth. His lips were a bit spicy from the Takis he had snacked on earlier. 

My eyes fluttered closed as he nipped at my ear, trailed kisses down my jaw and then ducked down pressing open mouth kisses to my neck. I was already needy underneath him. He had been in just a pair of briefs and I was just wearing one of his t-shirts, so we were well on our way to getting this show on the road. 

He reached down and peeled the shirt off of me, tossing it into the hamper. He was already kneeling between my open thighs. He leaned down, kissing me softly, licking my lips and then sneaking his tongue in my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his large warm hands made it’s way up my stomach and he gently pushed his palm into my pierced nipple. It was a dull ache that had me pulling him closer for more. I was kissing him more hungrily, ready for him. He pulled back and rested on his calves, looking down at me. 

His hand was resting on my upper thigh, so close to where I wanted it. He drummed his fingers against me, “Babe, can you put your heels on from last night?” I was so fucking horny, it was like I could barely understand him. He squeezed my thigh, “Babe?” I looked up at him trying to clear my brain. 

The look on his face made him look like he wanted to laugh. I huffed out, “What?” He clarified, “The shoes from last night, um, can you put them on?” I let out a breath so I could focus and then scooted away from him. I clambered over to my bag, slightly self conscious of my hard on swinging around. 

I stuffed my feet in the red pumps, holding onto the desk so I wouldn’t teeter over. I was still new at this, ok? I bent down and secured the straps. I stood back up and Zuko was staring at my feet. I shifted them slightly and his eyes followed. Interesting. 

I walked back over to the bed and Zuko was waiting for me, sitting on the edge of it. It turned me on even more as his eyes raked me up and down. He pulled me into his lap and we started where we had left off. I shifted in his lap to be as close to him as fully possible. Our kisses had turned more into the two of us devouring each other. 

His arms wrapped around me and he suddenly flipped me underneath him on my back. He stood up casting aside his briefs and he hurriedly grabbed the lube and condom. I watched as he rolled it on. I wiggled my hips, beyond ready. 

He squirted some lube on his hands and rubbed them together. One hand wrapped around his cock and I blatantly stared as he stroked. Then I shifted my hips up. I felt two fingers push in. Zuko usually took his time prepping me, but I was glad we were both revved up tonight. 

After a few pumps, he slowly dragged his large fingers out. It wasn’t long before his lubed cock was rubbing against my hole. I relaxed and he pushed in. Fuck, I felt so full. He stood over me, his hands were on my hips as he pumped into me slowly. His eyes were screwed shut, like he was trying not to cum. I couldn’t have that. 

I tried clenching my hole and I immediately felt Zuko’s finger tips press hard into my hips. He groaned out, “Fuck, Sokka.” I laughed, “That’s exactly what I want babe, fuck me.” His hands held me tighter and he opened his eyes. My cock throbbed as he looked at me with an intense heat in his eyes. 

I let out a surprised moan as he reached underneath my thighs and pulled them up. My shoulders were pressed into the bed. I leaned my legs against his shoulders, the bright red heels pressing into him. 

He brought one of his arms up to hold my legs in place. He picked up speed practically pounding into me. I clenched again and he answered in a warning tone, “Sokka.” I was too far gone to care. I babbled out, “Please, Zuko, please.”

My neck hurt from being put in this awkward position, but it gave him such complete access to slam into me I didn’t give a single shit. One of his hands was still on my ankle holding at least one of my legs up. The other one started stroking me off. I fell apart almost as soon as he touched me. I felt my hot cum spray my stomach and chest. I heard him mumble almost every curse word and he finished almost immediately after I did. 

Once the post sex bliss started to wear off my neck was cramping and my shoulders were not happy in their current position. I looked up at Zuko and he was still standing in the same position, holding my legs against him. I tapped my foot against him, “Anytime now, babe.”

He opened his eyes and looked in surprise at the bright red heel near his face. He tapped it with his hand, “These are so much better than the fucking crocs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this chapter I was like oh I'll have them just do some cute like normal sex or aftercare. Then I realized I don't have the capacity to write that. lololol
> 
> The movie Zuko watches in this chapter is Psycho. 
> 
> The horse watching the dog and the chocolate eclair are the JM.


	26. Gag

-Zuko-

I was standing, leaning against the wall of the waiting room, tapping my slide against the tile floor. Sokka and I had waited three hours before they finally took us back. I had been in and out in ten minutes, but Sokka had been gone for like an hour. I really wanted to eat before practice. 

I glanced up and he was finally out. He looked different... We both walked out of the on campus clinic and I steered us towards Tui and La’s. I looked over at him, “What took you so long?”

His blue eyes looked up at me through his glasses and I knew I was in for it. 

He started, “You know how I’m anxious for a lot of things? How I get nervous all the time, not even about major life things, just like everyday situations?” I nodded. Sokka was kind of high strung.

He continued, “  I decided to do something about this anxiety recently. I decided I was gonna try and get a Xanax prescription. I don't know if you've ever tried Xanax, but it's fantastic.” I nodded again. I had tried Xanax, but not for the reasons Sokka was talking about. 

We slid into a booth at Tui and La’s and he continued after we put our order in, “I didn't know how to get a Xanax prescription though. Drugs like that are tricky sometimes, but I talked to Teo and he said that he had a regular doctor's appointment and at the end of it he said to his doctor, "Hey doctor, sometimes I get nervous on airplanes." And the doctor just wrote him a Xanax prescription. And I'm like yeah, that's the type of lowbrow shit I'm looking for.”

He took a sip of his coffee, “So you know the “Why are you here sheet?” I nodded, I had literally just filled one out. He bit his lip, “Well, I wanted to pick something besides the STD test, so I could talk to the doctor.” I looked at him in disbelief. This boy y'all. 

He kept rambling, “I looked down and I saw frequent urination. And I was like, perfect that'll be a super quick visit you know? I'll just be like, "Hey, sometimes I pee a lot," and the doctor would be like, "Me too, crazy right?" And I'll be like, "I get nervous on airplanes." I laughed so hard I almost snorted coffee out of my fucking nose. 

He took a bite of his omelette and kept going, “So, In the observation room, there was a male nurse standing there, and he had a Batman sticker on his stethoscope, a Batman necklace and a Batman watch. He was kind of moving around the whole time. He was just like, "Alright! I am too blessed to be stressed! Lets do it! What are you allergic to, besides work?" And then he took something and threw it over his shoulder and was like, "Beats working." And all of his jokes were anti-work, which is not what I want from a healthcare professional.” I loved the way his eyes lit up when he got super into telling a story. 

He carried on, “The doctor came in the room, and the doctor looked at my chart and he said: "Oh, you're here for frequent urination, how many times a day are you urinating?" And I tried to think of a number that would warrant a doctor visit. So I said eleven... that was too many times to say.” I almost choked on my food. 

He was looking down picking at his plate, “The doctor looked at me and said, "You're peeing 11 time a day? Then you may have something wrong with your prostate. So, what we need to do…" I should have just stopped eating. I spit out a bite out of my food as soon as he said prostate. 

He threw me a look, “Babe, you’re getting ahead of me.” I rolled my eyes, but he ignored me, “So I don't know exactly how he phrased it, but the gist of it was, "Hey, if this visit was to continue, I'm going to stick part of my hand up your ass." And I didn't know what to say. 'Cause I couldn't be like, "No that's okay, I was lying. It was a lie… to get drugs. You know? Like a crime!" So what I did was I pulled down my pants and walked over to the observation table. And part of me was like, "Whatever… you know? You ever have those days where you're like, "This might as well happen... Adult life is already so goddamn weird." He looked so confused, but 90% of the time Sokka got himself into these damn situations. 

He put his cheek in his hand, “So I'm bent over on the table, and the doctor comes up behind me and says, "No, no, no, not on your hands, your elbows." And he knocks me down. And it was so much worse. I don't know why, I think it’s 'cause I thought I had a little remaining dignity left, you know what I mean?” I was laughing so hard my eyes were starting to get watery. 

He looked at me and flicked his straw wrapper at me, “He knocked me down to my elbows and then he stuck his hand in. And then, when he pulled his hand out, we had gotten to know each other pretty well. And I was about to ask about Xanax but he was like, "Alright your prostate's fine, but we still need to do a blood test." So I pulled up my pants and shuffled away... feeling different. And he yells out into the hall, he goes, "Hey! We're doing a blood test in here. Get in here!" and Batman dances back in and he's like, "Alright! We're gonna do a blood test! You look different, let's do it." The doctor left the room, so I was alone with Batman. I just needed this blood test to be over. But first I had to tell Batman something, I was like "Batman look, I'm one of those people who, when you take blood from me, sometimes I can faint. And I was in the waiting area for three hours and I haven't eaten all day and I'm really worried I'm gonna faint." And Batman said to me, and I'll never forget it, "Pshh, you're not gonna faint!"

I looked at my boyfriend. I was worried about him for several reasons. He didn’t seem bothered as he kept talking, “So, I stuck my arm out, Batman put the needle in my arm, and I was immediately on the ground. I woke up and I was covered in sweat, lying on the observation table. I woke up, I opened my eyes and I saw Batman's face. He's looking at me and he goes, "You gotta go!" and I go, "Can I please talk to the doctor though for a sec, because sometimes... I get nervous on airplanes." And Batman said, "The doctor's gone!" So I got my stuff, and I left.”

I was laughing so hard I had no idea how to respond. He finished, “I learned that I should just ask my doctor for Xanax, because if I lie to him, he will stick his finger in my ass.” I finally got my laughs under control and said, “I’m so glad you learned that lesson babe.” I started back laughing again. He rolled his eyes at me as I paid our bill, “You could try and be a little sympathetic for me, your boyfriend, who just got violated and fainted.” I held my hand out for his as we walked out. I squeezed it, “If anyone can handle that shit it’s you babe.”

I walked him home and then headed to the indoor practice field. Practice was a blur of drills, yelling and whistle blowing. I liked days like this. I liked feeling my body work without me having to think too hard about it. Coach dismissed us after a few hours. I checked my phone to see that Sokka had told me to come over since they were having a movie marathon. 

I walked back home, showered and then headed to Sokka’s. I kissed his forehead when he opened the door. He pulled me inside. I greeted the girls as I sat down in front of him on the floor. They were apparently having a Halloweentown marathon. I pulled out my laptop and my Poly Sci 457 book and started on my next paper that was due. I felt Sokka’s hands in my hair, braiding away. Ty chimed in, “Zuko would look so cute with a flower crown.” Katara added, “Sokka! Give him hair loopies like me!” He tugged at my hair hard, “Katara, that’s weird. I’m not doing my boyfriend’s hair like yours.”

We watched about three movies. I forgot how many different spin offs Disney did. We all got up and started going to bed. I started packing up my bag when Baby Boy said, “Babe, just sleep here tonight.” All the girls started making fun of us. Sokka dragged me to his room and shut the door.

He climbed into bed. I turned off the light and followed him. He actually came and curled up into my side. I wrapped my arm around him and my fingers played with his bun. He looked up at me and I couldn’t help but kiss him. I had meant it just to be a good night kiss, but I should have known better. Before I knew it we were making out. I dropped my hand and ran it along his side. He stopped kissing me and hissed, “We can’t do this here. These walls are paper thin.” I grinned and answered loudly, “C’mon Sokka, it’s fine, we both have socks on!”

I heard Toph cackling and she said, “Ohhh, Sparky. That’s the best five dollars I’ve ever spent.” I heard my Cashapp notification go off. Baby Boy glared at me, “ I hate you.” I nipped at his bottom lip and I stroked up his thigh until I felt him half hard, “Guess you don’t hate me that much.” He glared at me, “I’m serious. These walls are super thin.” I raised my eyebrow, “I can be quiet, sweetheart. Can you?”

His big blue eyes looked up at me, “Um, probably not.” I reached my hand in his briefs getting him harder,”I’m sure we can keep you quiet somehow..” I glanced around the room, but didn’t see what I was looking for. I looked at him, “You have a tie or a scarf? Help me out babe.” He shook his head no. 

He would have looked so pretty with something tied around his mouth, but oh well, guess we were gonna have to do without. We started kissing again and I swiped my thumb over the head of his already leaking cock and he let out a quiet moan. I guess we could not do without. I stroked his cock as I tried to think of something.

Finally I had an idea. I kissed his cheek, “Close your eyes, babe and no peeking.” I went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. His briefs were on one side and his small panty collection was on the other. I glanced between the red and the blue ones. I made my decision and got back in bed. I grazed his hard cock with the lace of the panties. I kissed his lips and said, “You can open your eyes now baby.”

I saw him glance to the blue panties that were in my hand. I grinned, “Open up for me sweetheart.” He opened his pretty pink lips and I popped the lacey panties into his waiting mouth. I kissed his now bulging cheek, “Fuck you look so pretty baby.”

I kissed down his jaw and neck. I pressed a kiss to the center of his chest as I continued to slowly jerk him off. He shuddered in my hands as I swirled my tongue around his nipple piercing. I wanted to suck it and bite it so bad, but I would have to wait just a bit longer. 

I pressed kisses down his stomach. I purposely skipped over his cock and continued to kiss and bite his thick thighs. I heard muffled whines and moans. I tapped his thighs, “Lean your hips up for me babe.” He did and I wasted no time swiping my tongue over his hole. His hips jerked up and he let out a high pitch whine. I spoke, not pulling too far away from his pretty hole, “You have to try to stay quiet for me, okay sweetheart?”

I didn’t wait for him to answer, “I gave his meaty ass cheek a good bite and then I licked up and down. His legs were shaking, trying to hold himself up. I held one of his hips so he could relax a little bit. I started working my tongue inside of him and I heard a muffled, “Fuck, Zuko.” I picked up speed, stroking him faster and moving my tongue in and out of him. He was shaking and wiggling and whining. I rubbed his precum into the tip of his cock and I felt his hips jerk up as he came. 

I pulled away from him and plucked the now wet panties out of his mouth. His eyes were hooded as he watched me wipe up his cum with them and flick them towards his hamper. I laid back down next to him. He was still trying to catch his breath. I held his chin and kissed his forehead. He snuggled back into me and knocked the fuck out about five seconds later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole xanax/batman is obviously John Mulaney. Yes, I had them go to the clinic to get STD tested just to set up this joke. 
> 
> The socks line is from Tiktok. I had to work it in somewhere.


	27. Elevator Sex

-Sokka-

I swung Zuko’s hand as we walked towards the library. We had just finished eating dinner and overall I was pretty happy. Zuko bro nodded to some guy we passed. On our fifteen minute walk, he had been stopped about seven times by people wanting to talk to him and then almost every guy we passed gave him the bro nod. I glared at him, “Walking around with you is like walking around with someone who’s running for mayor of nothing.”

He shook his head laughing, he pulled me close to him as a bike whizzed by me. I hated the cyclists on campus. They should stay in the damn bike lane!

We walked and got closer to the libraries. We had a few broken up by different majors. I usually studied in the undergrad library or the sciences library. The majority of the campus books were in the main library, but it was restricted to certain majors. I glanced over at my boyfriend, “Hey, can’t Political Science majors use the main library?” He nodded. I bounced in my crocs and started pulling him that way. I grinned, “Then it’s settled. I’d like to spend our evening AT THE LIBRARY!”

He huffed behind me as I pulled him into the building, “We were going to the library anyway.” I hissed at him, “You know what I mean.” I was surprised to see a bunch of lockers in the entry. Zuko commented, “You can’t take bags in. They don’t want nerds like you stealing their expensive books.” I grabbed my stuff and crammed my backpack in a locker. I answered sarcastically, “Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.”

We walked up to the front desk and Zuko pulled out his ID badge. Of course, he would look good in his student ID picture. Why couldn’t he be normal like the rest of us? The elderly man at the desk looked over his glasses and scanned his ID. I guess whatever information on the screen was to his liking, because he let us go through. 

I followed Zuko down a long hallway with pictures of old people and up a flight of stairs. He turned and went into a room with some books and computers. This looked more like the other libraries on campus. We walked through the room and walked down a different hallway. We stepped through the doorway and my breath was taken away.

I looked around and all I could see were books. This was like some Harry Potter shit. I dragged him to the railing and I counted, there had to be at least 15 floors of books. I shook Zuko’s arm, “Babe! Can we make a tiktok reenacting that scene where the Beast gives Belle the library?” He looked around, it was later in the evening so I couldn’t see anyone here. He glared down at me, “You’re lucky I don’t give a shit if I get kicked out of here.”

I rolled my eyes, “Wouldn’t be the first place you got kicked out of..” He tickled my sides and then we got to work on our tiktok. We filmed a few clips and I put my phone in my pocket, I could post it later. 

Zuko tugged on my sleeve, “Let’s grab the elevator, you can see it all from the top floor.” I skipped ahead of him and hit the up arrow about fifteen times until the elevator dinged. We stepped into the very tiny elevator. The doors creaked closed loudly and we were slowly going up, until we weren’t. 

I bounced on my toes and the elevator moved all of nowhere. I bit my lip, “Zuko, is the elevator stuck?” He hit the up button a few times and nothing happened, “I guess so, but babe, there’s no reason to panic.” I ran my hands down my face, “What do you mean we shouldn’t panic? We’re stuck in this death trap!”

He hit the alarm button and nothing happened. I pushed his hand away and hit it about twenty times, still nothing. 

Zuko leaned against the wall and shrugged, “Relax, it happens all the time. It’ll move in a bit.” I spun around, “You brought me into an elevator you knew was faulty?” The asshole looked like he was gonna start laughing, He casually answered, “It’s done it before. I didn’t plan for it to happen, but now since we’re stuck in here… we could..you know…” He wiggled his eyebrows.

I glared at him, “This is so not the time!” He pulled his phone out, “Look, I’ll just call someone and we’ll be fine.” He scrunched his eyebrows looking at his phone. He held it up and looked at it, “I don’t have signal, let me see your phone.” I handed him mine and he glared at me, “Why do you only have two percent battery?”

I winced, “Doing the tiktok might have killed it a bit.” He huffed, “You kids and your damn tiktoks.” I rolled my eyes, “Oh OK, boomer.” I starting biting my lip and fidgeting with my hoodie. Zuko reached over and hugged me to him, “Babe, I promise we’ll be fine. It really does happen all the time. We’ll be out of here in a few minutes.”

I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders as he kissed my forehead. I let out another breath as I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my cheek. I looked up at him, “I guess there’s worse places I could be.” He tilted my chin up and rubbed our noses together. I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. 

He backed me up into the elevator wall. He put his arms on either side of my head, caging me in, not that I was really trying to go anywhere. But it always sent me, anytime he just casually dommed me. I knew if I said anything he would immediately back off, but a chill always went through me when it felt like he had complete control of me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I moved my hand and replaced it with my mouth. He moaned as I bit and sucked hard. I hope it would leave a big purple hickey on his pale skin. Knowing Zuko, he probably wouldn’t even try to cover it. 

He pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I broke away from his neck and went back to kissing his lips. I felt him pulling my shorts down and I glanced down to see him pull a tiny bottle of lube and a condom out of his pants pocket. I glared at him. He shrugged, “I like to be prepared.”

I shivered as he rubbed the cold lube against my hole. He pressed me further into the wall as he used his hands to prep me, put the condom on and line himself up with my hole. I closed my eyes as he started working into me. We had been fucking pretty much nonstop since we met, but every time felt as good as the first time. 

He finally slid all the way into me. He reached one of his arms in between us and started pumping me. His large warm hand completely surrounded my cock. I leaned my forehead against his as he started picking up the pace. It was such a turn on, he was using his raw strength to hold me up and pump into me. 

I let out a high pitch whine. I was beyond the point of caring if someone could hear us. The elevator dropped a bit, then went up, slamming Zuko’s cock right where I needed it. I came from that alone. Once we reached the top floor, he gave a few more pumps until he came too. 

Awhile later we pushed out of the library doors and the cold October air blew in my face. I was extremely pleased, my arms full of books. Zuko looked down at me and sang “Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look and his nose stuck in a book..”

I rolled my eyes at him, “Maybe we can be Beauty and the Beast for Halloween!” His gold eyes glanced over to me, “What you think just because I have an ugly scar I have to be the Beast?” I gaped and fumbled trying to apologize. He let me flounder for a minute before he grinned, “I’m just fucking with you babe. But there’s no way I’d be beast. Gaston though, I’d fuck with that. I think seeing him on TV when I was when I knew I was into guys too.”

All I could do was laugh at him as we walked home and he loudly sang, “ No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Gaston. For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon.You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley a nd they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor of Nothing is the JM. 
> 
> The library system is based on my university where you actually did need certain access to restricted areas. 
> 
> Me: writes a scene in a library. Also me: crams in as many beauty and the beast references as possible.


	28. Glasses

-Zuko-

Sokka asked if I could take him to the mall, so I had asked Ru to borrow the truck and here we were. We were waiting at a red light and Sokka was on one of his usual rants, “I was a very nervous kid, I was very anxious all the time when I was younger. But what’s nice is that some of the things I was anxious about don’t bother me at all anymore. Like, I always thought that, quicksand was gonna be a much bigger problem than it turned out to be.”

The light turned green and I hit the gas and he kept right on babbling along, “Because if you watch cartoons, quicksand is like the third biggest thing you have to worry about in adult life, behind real sticks of dynamite and giant anvils falling on you from the sky.”

I smiled thinking about baby Sokka, with anxiety about death caused by things only seen in cartoons. He probably would have been good friends with baby Zuko that was scared of getting shanked in the shower. I put on my blinker to turn in the mall and Sokka continued, “I used to sit around and think about what to do about quicksand. I never thought about how to handle real problems in adult life. I was never like, “Oh, what’s it gonna be like when relatives ask to borrow money?”

He somehow always got himself worked up during these little rants and it fucking sent me. I turned into a parking spot and he elaborated,”Now I’ve gotten older, and not only have I never stepped in quicksand, I’ve never even heard about it! No one’s ever been like, “Ey, if you’re comin’ to visit, take Full Moon Bay ‘cause the Serpent’s Pass has a little quicksand in the middle. Looks like regular sand, but then you’re gonna start to sink into it.” 

I cut the ignition and looked at him, “You have a lot going on in your head, don’t you?” He rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. I followed as he bounced ahead of me, “So I wanna pick out some new glasses and then we need Halloween costumes.” We walked in through Macy’s and I had never seen anyone so fucking excited to walk in a store before. I had to drag him through the perfume sample people just to get us into the rest of the mall. 

He grabbed my hand and we headed to the glasses store. I liked Sokka’s current glasses, they were silver rectangle frames that made his eyes stand out. He talked to the lady at the front desk making sure they had his current prescription and then he started looking at the walls of glasses. I stood behind him and he turned around wearing a pair of like clear plastic frames. He asked, “What about these?” I answered honestly, “I like the ones you have now better.”

He huffed, “I look stupid in glasses anyway. It doesn’t matter which pair I get.” And that’s the thing. Sokka didn’t look stupid at all, he looked hot as fuck in glasses. I hadn’t told him that, but that was probably the reason I went up to him at the bar the first night I saw him. Like Sokka without glasses was fine as fuck, but with glasses? Fuck me man. 

I glanced between his face and the pairs of glasses against the wall. I picked out a few and handed them to him. He put on a pair of gold frames and was looking at himself in the mirror. I tapped my toe behind him, “Let me see.” He put them back on the wall, “No, I looked dumb.” I rolled my neck, “Come on, babe, let me see.” He put on a pair of round brown frames. I put my hands in my sweats pockets, so I wouldn’t put them on him here and traumatize all these nice innocent people. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and then put that pair back too. He put on the last pair I had picked, black square ones. He turned around, “What about these?” I gulped. The black made his blue eyes really pop and it also made something in my pants wanna pop too. I choked out, “Great, um, you look great babe.” I shifted where I stood. 

His eyes were studying me and he raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer and whispered, “Are you turned on right now?” I looked down at my shoes, “Uh, maybe?” I looked back up and he was handing the black frames to the lady at the counter. 

I stood next to him and rubbed his lower back as he decided what kind of lenses he wanted and paid. We turned out of the store and I looked at him. His silver pair was back on his face and he was grinning at me. I threw him a look, “What?” He bounced in his crocs, “You like my glasses. You liiiike them.” I squeezed his hand as we walked, “Keep it up. See what happens.”

He flashed me a big grin as we stepped into the Halloween store. He switched gears and I could tell he was thinking hard as we walked through the rows of costumes, “What if I dress up as Edna Mode and you’re Mr. Incredible?” I shook my head, “We can be the Incredibles together. I’d love to see that ass in some spandex.” I winked at him and he groaned, “Can you not be so horned up all the time?” I shot back, “You were just teasing me!” He grinned at that, but went back to looking at costumes. 

We got to the Disney section and I held up a baggie with a Jasmine costume, “What about this?” He rolled his eyes, “You just wanna see me in that crop top.” I looked at him, “And?” He brushed me off and kept looking. 

We grabbed a few costumes and headed to the fitting room. I stepped out in a pair of doctor scrubs and a lab coat. After a few minutes his head poked out, “Come look. I can’t come out in this.” That caught my attention and I peaked in the fitting room. The white little nurse dress was barely long enough, I’m sure his ass was hanging out in the back and he was still wearing his glasses. I crowded him against the wall and grinned down at him, “I like this one.” I reached my hand down and yeah, it definitely wasn’t long enough to cover his butt. He put his hands on my chest and shoved me, “Go back to your fitting room!”

I pecked his lips and then headed back to the fitting room next to his. I called over, “Which one are we doing next?” He yelled back, “Austin Powers! I jumped and tugged to get the blue pants on. They were kinda short on me and the lace neck thing was itchy. I slipped on the suit jacket and put the glasses on top of my head. I walked over to his fitting room saying, “I don’t like this-” I was cut off as I took him in. He was wearing the pink babydoll the fembots wore in the movie. The material was ridiculously thin. I swallowed my answer, “Never-uh, never mind. This costume is perfect let’s do this one.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose and huffed some hair out of his face, “I can't go out like this you giant pervert!” These pants were feeling pretty tight. He caught me staring again and sent me back to my fitting room. 

We finished up and I kept shifting my stance as we paid. It felt like Sokka had been teasing me for hours and my dick was rock hard. Thankfully, I had worn baggy sweats and a loose white long sleeve, so no one could see anything, but I could sure as shit feel it. 

He dragged me to a few other stores to get some stuff we needed, but I was completely zoned out and just followed him around. We were finally back at Macy’s where we had come in, but he just had to stop and look. He was deciding between two skirts when he bit his bottom lip. One of them was a plaid skirt and soon I was having fantasies of him being a naughty student in the skirt and his glasses. I felt my control snap. I put both skirts back on the rack and grabbed his hand. I started walking him to the parking lot, “We’re leaving. Now.” “But, Zuko-” I ground out, “Now.”

When we stepped out of the store it was already dark out. It had to be almost closing time, because the parking lot was mostly empty. I tossed the shopping bags into the truck bed and pinned him against the car. When I started kissing and biting down his neck he asked, “What’s gotten into you?” I shoved my thigh between his legs, “You.” He whined and started rocking against my thigh. 

He tugged on my shirt, “We can’t do this here!” I turned my head both ways looking around at the empty parking lot, “Because?” He slumped between my leg and the car, “Because normal people don’t just have sex everywhere!” I rocked my thigh up and he shivered. I reached behind him and opened the back door of the truck cab. I got in and hauled him after me. 

It got very crammed. It probably would have been crowded with just me, but with Sokka in my lap, neither of us could move. I shifted him off onto the seat next to me. I tugged his shorts down and his pretty brown cock sprung free. I took my time admiring it. I could really stare at it all day. It was thick and heavy. I moaned as soon as I had him in my mouth. I slurped on the head and already tasted precum. 

I looked up at him. His head was thrown back, his mouth open just enough to let his cute little sounds come out. His face was pretty and pink and flushed all the way down his neck. He picked his head up just enough. His eyes fluttered open and I swallowed him over and over. 

I gagged as his hips bucked up. I could feel my own spit dribble on my chin. I didn’t mind being like this though. It was worth it for the sinful sounds he was making that had me leaking in my briefs. I skimmed his balls with my fingers and he bucked one more time before I swallowed all his cum. I pulled off after he had finished, only to study his cock and lick up any mess that I had missed. He shivered and hissed being overly sensitive. 

I crammed myself in the seat next to him. I stuffed my hand in my pants not caring that both my legs were probably gonna cramp up from the odd angle I was at. I closed my eyes as I jerked faster. I hadn’t even bothered to tease myself. I was ready to cum. I pulled harder when I felt a tug at my pants. I lifted my hips so they could be pulled down. 

I opened my eyes as I felt Sokka swallow me. Fuck. He was fucking perfect. His warm, wet mouth was exactly what I needed. I kept up my pace stroking into his mouth as he wrapped his lips around the tip of my insanely hard cock. He looked so fucking pretty- his hair was a mess, his mouth was full of my cock and his eyes looked blown wide behind his glasses. I cursed as I finished in his mouth. 

He sat back up and we both just stayed still for a minute catching our breath. He climbed in the front seat. One of my legs had definitely cramped up. I finally got my ass in the driver’s seat and drove us back to campus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I got to this choice of kink... but I mean 31 kinks is a lot. It was gonna get weirder at some point in time! Sorry not sorry. Zuko is a simp for nerd Sokka. 
> 
> The quick sand is our John Mulaney.


	29. Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo in my completely not professional opinion I think I've kept to the tamer kinks in this. But from the beginning I've wanted this kink in here. I mean Zuko and a flaming candle? Yes, Sir. So this one is obviously a lot more than the other chapters I think. If it's not your thing feel free to rejoin us next chapter. This chapter is like no plot all smut, so you're not missing anything if you check in later.

-Sokka-

I glanced up from my problem set when my phone buzzed. 

_ Babe: Attachment _

The picture loaded and it was a screenshot of Zuko’s test results from the clinic. He had come back negative on all counts. I logged into my account and mine were all good too so I screenshotted and sent to him. He replied about ten seconds later. 

_ Babe: Our package came in. Come by later? _

I gulped. About two weeks ago I had seen Zuko blow fire at some party. The image of him, shirtless with flames curling above him had triggered something in me. A few days later, anytime I wasn’t with Zuko, I was trolling porn sites. The closest I could probably get to Zuko blowing literal fire on me was wax play. I came embarrassingly easy thinking about Zuko doing that to me, but I couldn’t get it out of my mind. 

I had sat with it for awhile. Even though it felt like I had known Zuko forever, we had really only known each other for a few weeks. And sure he was usually down with whatever I wanted in bed, but what if this was the thing that broke the camel’s back? What if this request was the thing that made him think something was wrong with me.

So I had sat with the thought of my boyfriend doing this to me. Thought about it, fantasized it, jacked off to it more than I could count. Until one day it just kinda slipped out of my mouth, you know, like most important things do. 

He had been watching some black and white movie about a woman being menaced by birds and it seemed like the reason for that was never explained? I glanced over at him, “Do they ever clarify why the birds are like this? Are they enemy birds or something?” He kept his eyes glued to the screen and tapped my lips with his fingers, “Shush, just shush.”

I twisted my face away from him as the birds seemed to be trying to attack a woman in a phone booth. I asked, “Have they tried saying, ‘Shoo get out of here bird!’ like with a hand wave?” He thunked his head against the wall behind him. I shrugged, “It’s a legitimate question. And they aren’t even birds of prey, like a hawk or an eagle. They’re seagulls, those little guys that eat french fries at the beach. Like how are they even killing people, are they just birding people to death?”

He rubbed his face and groaned, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” I wiggled against him and went back to scrolling through Facebook when an ad popped up for sex candles. I glanced up at him then back at my phone, then back at him then back at my phone. Without looking away from the movie, he nudged me, “What’s up buttercup?”

I scratched my neck, “So hypothetical question...what if- what if I-what if I wanted you to pour hot candle wax on me during sex?” I heard the distinct sound of him tap the spacebar on his laptop. He glanced over at me, “Run that by me just one more time.” I let out a breath, “So just hypothetically, what if I wanted you to pour hot candle wax on me during sex?”

I started playing with the sleeves of my hoodie as the silence stretched on. He finally asked, “That’s something you’re into?” I pulled my hoodie sleeve over my hand, “Uh, I wasn’t, but then remember that one time you were doing that fire blowing thing?” He pushed some hair out of my face. I kept digging my grave deeper, “Well, um, I really liked that and um it seems like wax is the closest I can get to us doing that in bed, without you like actually burning me.”

He was killing me with the silence. Finally he brushed his knuckles against my cheek, “Let me think about it. I would never want to burn you.” I looked up to the scar on his face. Now was probably not the time to ask about that. I cleared my throat, “Well, there’s specific candles you use and like techniques so you don’t, you know, light me on fire like rotisserie.” I looked up as he let out a small laugh. 

He squeezed my hand and said, “Show me.” So hesitantly I did. I showed him my favorite videos and the things we would need. I had kept my eyes on the screen the whole time, but I could feel him next to me, not that I could pick up how he actually felt about this. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, let’s order a few things and we can see how it goes yeah?” I squeaked out, “Um, yeah.”

And now, I was walking towards his place and I was already excited just thinking about it, but I had to reign it in, in case he decided that this wasn’t for him, which was fine, it would be totally fine. 

I let myself in the front door and headed to Zuko’s room. My eyes flicked to his desk where the opened box was sitting and there was a red candle burning on the nightstand. I glanced to Zuko on his bed. His hair was hanging down wet like he had showered not too long ago, he was shirtless and his sweats were slung low like they always were giving me a good view of that V thing he had going on.

“Babe. Baaaaabe!” I snapped my eyes up to his and he threw his head back laughing. I bit my lip as I watched his adam’s apple bob up and down. I dropped my backpack and kicked my crocs under his bed. He had started stuffing papers into textbooks and moving everything over to his desk. I tentatively sat on the edge of the bed watching his abs twist as he cleaned off his bed haphazardly. 

I took my hoodie off, because it was just a tad on the warm side in here. I watched his biceps flex as he put his hair up. I made a disappointed noise and he kissed my forehead, “I’ve had enough of me on fire for one lifetime.” I winced at the statement, but he seemed unfazed as usual. 

He opened a drawer and pulled out an extra sheet. I got off of the bed and helped him pull it down. This kind of made it more serious. We had never done anything that required this much preparation or thought before. 

I sat back down on the bed. He pushed a quick peck on my forehead and then kneeled next to me. The sad thing was, he was taller kneeling than I was sitting. He pushed his forehead to mine and kissed me softly. His hand came up and held my cheek as he deepened our kiss. He pulled away a moment later and pressed one more kiss to me. 

He kissed my cheek and asked me to rub some lube on his arm, which I did. His long fingers wrapped around the candle and brought it over to us. He held out his hand and I bit my lip realizing what he was about to do. The flame flickered, warming his pale skin and gold eyes. He tipped the container just enough and I studied his face as the wax hit. He didn’t even flinch. 

I watched him adjust the height he was pouring at as he continued to drizzle it. His reaction never changed. His eyes met mine, “You wanna test a spot?” I nodded. His gaze intensified, “I need words for this one sweetheart, nods aren’t gonna cut it.” I squeaked out, “Yeah, we can try it.” He cupped his hand around the flame, “Take your shirt off and put it away from us. I don’t wanna catch the house on fire.” I let out a choked off laugh as I wiggled out of my shirt. 

I put it in the hamper and then settled back down next to Zuko. I put my arm out. He put the candle back on the nightstand and rubbed my arm down with lube. The red wax was already drying and cracking on his skin. I was so grateful he was willing to try this for me. He finished and I looked at him, the candle was back in his hand the flame flickering in his gold eyes. 

He held it above my hand probably about a good 10 inches away. He raised his eyebrow, “From here?” I nodded, but then added, “Yeah.” He poured just a little and then righted the container. I hissed in surprise at the warmth as the wax hit my skin. It didn’t feel hot enough to burn, but it was hot enough that I closed my eyes knowing it was exactly what I had wanted. 

I opened my eyes when he said, “Shit babe, did it hurt?” I opened my eyes, “No, no, it was perfect.” He was studying me, “You wanna keep going?” I sighed, “Yeah, do you?” He rubbed and squeezed my thigh, “Yeah, I do.”

He put the candle back and pulled my knees to the end of the bed and then said, “Lay down.” I shucked off my shorts and briefs. I flopped back and I heard the lube cap open and he drizzled it right below my belly, but above my crotch. I shuddered underneath him, this wasn’t the cool lube I was used to. I looked up at Zuko. He rubbed my knee, “Warming lube.”

I let my head roll back and my mouth hang open. Of course he fucking would. He lightly rubbed it in with his fingertips and it felt like the warmth was almost coming from his own hands. He massaged it all over me- my chest, my arms and my thighs. I let out an undignified mewl as his hand dropped, rubbing it into the skin just above my very, very hard cock. I moaned as he drizzled a bit more and his fingers loosely wrapped around my cock stroking me. I cried out. We had barely started, but I already felt like I was on the brink. 

He squirted a bit more, directly on my cock and I shivered as I felt it drip down to my balls. His fingertips ghosted above my cock and balls, rubbing it in. Barely applying any pressure at all, but it was enough to make me cry and shake underneath him. He used both hands to spread it over my inner thighs. I bit my lip, missing him touching me already, but it was for the best, I was too, too close to finishing. 

He murmured quietly, “You’re so fucking gorgeous baby. You’re so ready for me sweetheart. You’re so fucking perfect.” The last thing, the last thing I really needed right now was his voice, I had cum from him just talking dirty to me in the past. I wouldn’t be able to make it through this. 

I made eye contact with him, to beg him to have some kind of mercy on me. The sun had gone down, so the only light in the room came from the candle. His eyes felt like they were burning into me and all I could do was continue to cry and moan and babble, begging for it not to end, but also just begging for any sort of release. 

I rocked my hips and gasped as he continued to rub the warm liquid into me, but he thankfully applied slightly more pressure. He drizzled more and then his large hand surrounded my crotch. I desperately humped into his palm, not caring that I was already ready to cum so, so soon. 

The lube spilled lower, past my balls and agonizingly dribbled towards my hole. Zuko’s thumb followed it and I bucked underneath him. He pushed his thumb inside of me, but pulled it out before I could even savor it. He brushed his thumb above my hole one more time. I heard him shift and he asked, “Ready for the candle sweetheart?”

I gasped out, “Yes, Zuko, please yes.” His voice was soothing, “Sweetheart, take a deep breath, relax, okay?” I sighed, “Okay.” I took a deep inhale and my eyes shot open as I felt tiny drops of warm wax drip onto my chest. My supposedly relaxing exhale came out as a strangled. “Fuck, Zuko.”

His voice was gravely as he asked, “Doing okay, sweetheart?” My head lolled to the side, “Fucking great babe.” I looked at him standing above me. The candle flickered against his face and body making him look sinful. He looked so in control while I was already coming apart. His free hand rubbed the wax that had just landed on my chest. 

He asked, “I’m gonna do your arms now okay babe?” I nodded and then remembered, “Yeah, please Zuko.” Instead of the tiny dots of wax he let it pour onto my arms in a steady stream. It was running down my arms onto the sheet underneath me. His empty hand brushed against my neck and I jolted underneath him. He was playing me like a violin. 

I felt his hardness rubbing against my knee. He questioned, “Thighs and stomach next babe?” I choked out, “Please.” He raised an eyebrow, “Please, what sweetheart?” His teeth still flashed brightly as he smirked in the low light of the flame. I felt my eyes welling up. I had so many things I wanted to beg for, really anything from him would finish me. 

I whined out, “More, Zuko, please, please, please.” I felt the warm droplets hit my stomach as he answered, “Since you asked so nicely.” I felt the tears freely falling down my cheeks now. He checked in, “Want me to stop?” I choked out, “I’ll fucking kill you, I swear.” He rubbed the warm wax into my lower stomach.

He drizzled a warm stream on each of my thighs and I felt it dribble down my legs. I shuddered as the warmth hit my thighs. My eyes were wide open watching Zuko’s hand stay steady while I was quaking underneath him. He rubbed my thighs soothing me. I felt my cock twitch and leaking against my stomach. He rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock, but pulled away right when I was about to cum. 

I watched as he put the candle back on the nightstand and pick up the small bottle of lube. I moaned as it warmed against my skin. He slowly pushed two of his large fingers in me and I was already seeing stars. It sounded like his teeth were clenched as he asked, “Want me to use a condom?” It took everything in me to say, “No babe, just you, please.”

A moment later it was just him sliding inside of me, for the first time there was nothing in-between us. He draped himself on top of me, holding himself up with his arms on either side of my head. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer and I closed my eyes as our foreheads pressed together. 

He slowly started moving his hips. I felt so full and stretched. I didn’t know it was gonna feel so different, feeling his warmth inside of me. He buried his face into my neck as he started thrusting into me harder. My cock was rubbing against his stomach. He snapped his hips hard and he hit just where I needed. I shuddered underneath him and he flicked his finger over my nipple piercing. 

The shock of it made me clench underneath him and I felt his warm cum spilling inside of me. He pulled out slowly and I felt his cum dribble out of me. He rolled off of me and I heard him blow some hair out of his face. I was still trying to catch my breath.

He leaned up and I could see his hair was only slightly disheveled and his cheeks were a light pink. He looked down at me, “Sooo, rock paper, scissors for who cleans up?” I wasn’t moving any time soon. I rolled my eyes, “You’re an ass.” He pushed off the bed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I felt my eyes shutting as he went to go get cleaning supplies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Zuko's watching when Sokka's talking to him is The Birds. His commentary is from John Mulaney's SNL skit. 
> 
> The light me on fire like rotisserie is from Tiktok. 
> 
> You guys...we're almost done which is wild. But I'm excited, because I think of at least 7 new fic ideas a day and I get to keep writing like I'm running out of time, writing day and night like I need it to survive...
> 
> *Clears throat* I've got a small query for you... what comes next?
> 
> What do you think I should write next? Ya'll know by this point I am chaotic af, so if you request something just know it will not turn out the way you expect it to, because I am a fucking troll with no self control as evidenced by this self indulgent shit show of a fic. 
> 
> I generally don't write Zutara or Zukka. I just feel like there's so many talented people already doing god's work, but sometimes, like with this fic I feel compelled to write something. I'm most comfortable doing modern AUs. Cheers to the people that right in the ATLA timeline though. My peasant brain ain't made for it. I usually stick to writing rarepairs/crackships cause I'm just vibing in my own weird corner of AO3, but it was fun connecting with everyone, so maybe I will branch out and write Zukka more regularly. I don't think I have the range for Zutara.


	30. Roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys play beer pong in this chapter. Essentially, there's 10 cups on either side of a table. Two teams of two people stand on either side and try to get a ping pong ball in the cups. Once you get a ball in a cup, the opposing team drinks liquor if it's in the cup. The first team to get the most cups removed wins, unless there are house rules that state otherwise. Every house has different rules and they usually get made up and changed during play. 
> 
> Someone requested Zuko bottoming from his perspective and someone else requested Sokka fucking Zuko while wearing a skirt, so *Jazz Hands* here it is. Look at me actually listening/following directions for once...

-Zuko-

Jet flung a ping pong ball. It bounced on the table and landed in a cup. I flicked it out, “Doesn’t count.” Jet looked to Aang who pointed at the house rules sign behind him, “Jet it clearly says bouncing is for bitches.”

I hung my tongue out of my mouth as Jet rolled his eyes. I took a sip of my beer as Toph took her shot. It hit the rim of the cup and started spinning. I easily flicked it out. Jet groaned, “Bro, fuck off.” Toph looked past him, “What?” Jet answered, “He fingered it out.” I grinned, “Damn right I did.”

I dunked both balls in the water cup and handed one to Ru and kept mine. Ru threw the ball and Jet bent down and blew it out of the cup. Aang groaned, “Jet, it’s right there. Dudes finger, bitches blow.” I grinned, “House rules dude.” He threw a look at me, “Fuck off.” He snapped the ball over to Ru to redo his shot. He hit one of the outer cups. I grinned, “Nice shot dude.”

I studied the cups on the opposite side of the table. I took my sweet ass time and Jet moaned, “Bruh, for fuck’s sake.” I stood up and let the ball fly. It hit the table and started rolling back. Jet scrambled to get it, but I gave him a shove and snatched it. Aang called out, “Roll back, behind the back.”

I turned around facing away from the table, tossed the ball over my shoulder and heard the plop as it landed in a cup. I turned back around as Jet finished drinking it. He flung the ball back at me, trying to hit my left eye, but I easily snatched it. I bounced the ball against the table as I judged the situation in front of me. Toph tapped her foot, “Any day now Sparky.”

I squinted and then flicked my wrist. The ball went sailing into a cup in the last row. As Jet pulled it aside and drank it, I called out, “Heating up!” A few of the guys watching banged their cups on the surfaces next to them. Jet rolled his eyes as he whipped the ball back to me. 

I held the ball, “Rerack, sun warrior.” Jet arranged the remaining cups into a pyramid. I bounced the ball and then sent it flying right into another cup. Jet pulled at his hair. I smirked, “On fire.” 

Jet switched to whip the ball at Haru, but I easily grabbed it. Jet picked up the cup that I had shot the ball into. I hurried up and called, “Bitch cup!” I sent the ball flying. Jet started running with his cup, but I knew all his stupid shit and as soon as he turned to run, the ball was floating in his cup. 

I went over and tapped the cup as he finished drinking getting beer on his face, “When you play beer pong- you win or you die, there is no middle ground.” He tried to elbow my gut, but I twisted away from him. He shook his head, “I hate you.” I pinched his cheek, “No, you don’t.” 

My phone pinged with a snapchat notification and I abruptly dropped Jet. I clicked the red square and it was Sokka with long straight dark blue hair, his make up was done and he looked hot as fuck. He captioned the picture _Blue as a bruise._ My eyes skimmed the screen and I could see the bruises on his neck from where my fingers had been wrapped around his neck last night. The picture disappeared and I shook my head so I could function until he got here. 

He texted me that he was on his way and I started walking towards the front of the house to meet him. This was supposed to be a chill set, since we had a game tomorrow, but it had escalated quickly. Everyone had decided to wear costumes since it was halloween weekend. I looked out at the scene in front of me, we were like dogs without horses, we were running wild. 

I stopped abruptly as The Boulder ran in front of me and body slammed the Pai Sho table and broke it in half. Toph and Jet were cheering him as he stood, acting like he had just won wrestlemania. I walked out the back door, because walking around the house seemed easier than just walking through everyone. 

I heard a quiet thud and turned. I spit my beer out, “Are you shitting?” The Duke grinned, “Yeah, I found Jet’s gym bag. He’ll have a nice surprise tomorrow.” I cringed and walked down the driveway. 

I leaned against someone’s car waiting for my boyfriend. There were drunk kids everywhere dressed up as animals, superheroes and Disney characters. Sokka had somehow talked me into dressing up as a criminal. I was at least comfortable in my orange sweatshirt and sweatpants. Katara and Ty Lee had braided my hair into cornrows last night and I had tied a black bandana on as a headband. Sokka had drawn tattoos all over me earlier with washable marker. 

I could finally see my police officer walking over to me. The only way you would have known what Sokka’s costume was a police person was by the hat he was wearing from the halloween store and the baton swinging in his hand. The street lights shined off of the tight blue latex dress he was wearing. The black fishnets were streched over his thick thighs disappearing under the dress. 

Sokka stopped in front of me and lowered his black aviators down his nose, “What’s up stud?” I laughed, more to cover up the nervousness I was feeling for some weird reason. Ty Lee and Suki bounced up behind him, “Hey Daddy!” “For fuck’s sake Ty! Hi Zuko.” 

I looked at them, “What are you guys supposed to be?” Suki was wearing a black tank top, leather leggings a leather jacket and combat boots. Ty Lee was wearing a silver sparkly dress with a pink feather jacket and huge sunglasses. She chirped, “Suki’s bad and I’m bougie.” I pointed at her, “Got it, got it.”

The girls started walking in the house. Sokka grabbed my wrists and snapped silver handcuffs over them, “Come on prisoner. Maybe if you’re good and you learn your lesson I can take you back to your cell later.” I raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you planning?”

He grabbed the cuffs and started leading me in the house, “Nothing. Boy, you’re so paranoid.” I rolled my eyes and followed behind him. Lucky for me, he had cuffed my hands in front of me so I could still hold my beer. 

He brushed by me on his way to get cactus juice. His hand skimming across my crotch. I leaned down in his ear, “Not up to anything, huh?” He rolled his eyes, “Fine, you caught me. I’m gonna get you so hard we have to leave here early and then I’ll rail you when we get home. Happy now?” I kissed his neck, “I hope you know what you’re doing. There’s no turning back now.” 

Sokka disappeared with the girls to get drinks. Jet demanded a rematch, this time with Chit Sang as his partner. I got Toph on my team since I couldn’t find Haru. As we played, my eyes would find Sokka and my eyes get flickering to different parts of his outfit, wondering when exactly he would make good on his plan. I could feel myself getting hard just waiting for him. I won the game even with my hands cuffed. Jet got pissed and shoved me. We toppled onto the floor. I wrapped my cuffed hands around him and got him in a headlock. He finally tapped out. 

I let him go and looked up to see my boyfriend standing above us. From this view I could see completely up his dress. His blue eyes peered over his sunglasses, “I can take you back to your cell if you learned your lesson.” I shoved away from Jet. Sokka was twirling the baton in his hand. I looked up at my boyfriend and let out a deep breath and smirked up at him, “Yes, I have. Completely.”

Chit Sang grumbled, “You done cuddling? I’m ready to play again.” I stood up waving both my cuffed hands, “Go ahead, I’m heading home.” 

Sokka hooked his fingers into the links of the cuffs and dragged me towards the back door. We stepped outside and he bit his lip, “Just wait til we get home, you dirty lowlife. I’m gonna show you exactly what I think of you.” He started pulling me towards my place. I watched his ass sway in front of me, “If I had known you were into roleplaying thing, I would have done it a lot sooner.” He called over his shoulder, “Just wait til we get home, I’m gonna rough you up a bit.” 

We heard some girls laughing. I looked up, “Oh hey, Mai.” She waved as she kept walking, “Bye Zuko.” Sokka gave the cuffs a good tug and I stumbled after him. We walked up the steps and he asked, “Are your wrists ok?” I smirked at him, “Never better.”

I groaned as he rested one hand directly above my crotch and shoved his other hand in my pocket to pull the keys out. He unlocked the door and pulled me through the doorway. I started walking to my room as he locked up. I twisted the knob and sat on my bed. 

My boyfriend shut the door and climbed up into my lap. I wanted to grab his ass and pull him closer to me. I pulled at the cuffs, but Sokka bent down and started kissing me. I forgot all about the cuffs as he humped down into my lap. I was able to use my hands to start pulling up the latex dress. 

He scooted back, panting, “That’s not fair.” I shrugged. His fake cop hat had fallen on the floor while we were making out. The sunglasses were long gone. I kicked off my slides and socks. He pushed me and I fell back on the bed. I felt his hands tug at my pants. I lifted my hips and he removed my sweats and briefs. 

He climbed back on top of me and looked down, “I didn’t think about how to get your sweatshirt off.” Anyway he pulled it, it would still be trapped by the cuffs. I gave a sharp tug and they snapped apart freeing my hands. I hurried to pull my sweatshirt over my head. Sokka whined, “You’re terrible at this! I’m trying to take the lead here!”

I flung my sweatshirt across the room and put my hands back to where they were. I looked at him, “Sorry babe.” He reached back and I saw him pull out another pair from under his dress. He grumbled, “I knew you would do something like this.”

I barely got a laugh out before I felt his mouth swallow around my cock. I reached my hands to pull at his hair, but he just put both of his hands over mine, holding them still. I was already fucking hard. Some of his lipstick and eye make up had already smudged and his mouth was full of my cock. 

His blue eyes looked up at me as he smacked my cock against his tongue. He hurried up and swallowed me back down. I wanted to touch him so badly. He was choking and gagging loudly. He knew that shit fucking drove me nuts. I felt his fingers covered in lube rub against my ass. I opened my legs wider to make it easier for him. 

He pulled off of my cock as two of his fingers slipped inside of me. He smirked at me, “Anxious, aren’t we babe?” I groaned out, “Fuck yeah.” He pulled his fingers out of me as he stood up and pulled off the spandex that were underneath his dress. I swallowed as the dress rode up. He pulled his cock out and started stroking. 

I went to reach for my cock and he pushed my hands away. He caught my hands in his. He glared at me, “Babe, I’ve got this.” My eyes met his, “Then quit taking so fucking long.” He grabbed the lube and poured some onto my hands that were still mostly cuffed together, but I got the idea. I wrapped both of my hands around him and started stroking, smearing the lube all over. 

I brushed my thumb over his slit, just how I knew he liked. He quickly pulled back, but I almost immediately felt him sliding against my hole. I wrapped both my legs around him and pulled him into me. Fuck, it felt so good. I could actually feel him without the fucking condom. His hands were on my thighs, trying to hold me still, but I easily shoved myself down onto him. 

I used my legs to pull him in deeper. Shit. My cock was fucking throbbing against my stomach. Sokka’s cheeks were flushed and then he finally started rolling his hips. His brown hands grasped onto my arms trying to hold me in place. 

I looked up at him, “Come on Sokka, fuck me harder, Sweetheart.” I dug my heels into his back pulling him into me. He looked so fucking pretty. This had been cute and all, but I needed more. I pulled my arms apart and the second pair of cups snapped. I squeezed his hips with one hand and with the other I rubbed his nipple through the dress that was absolutely clinging to him now. 

His hips stuttered and I was so fucking thankful he was as close as I was. I rasped out, “Come on sweetheart, fill me up.” He closed his eyes and he started fucking right where I needed him to. I groaned out, “Right there baby.” His hand wrapped around me and all I could do was cuss as I started cumming. I felt his cock twitch and then his warm cum shot inside of me. 

He collapsed on top of me and I smoothed down his hair. He picked up a part of the handcuffs, “You’re no good at doing things the other way around.” I kissed his forehead, “I don’t know babe, seems like you liked it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near. This is so bittersweet. Like I'm glad it's over so I can write everything else rattling around my skull, but also I'm not ready :( 


	31. Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many many references to the Adam's Family and Adam's Family values in this chapter. I hope I explained everything well enough. 
> 
> So just like the piercing chapter, no one is getting tattooed during sex.

_Two years later_

-Sokka-

The girls and I got off the plane in Omashu. My phone immediately started ringing and I jammed it to my ear. My boyfriend’s raspy voice spoke, “Hey babe, so we’ve been dating for two years...” I followed the girls towards the exit, I agreed, “Already knew that babe.” He asked, “Uh, I wanted to know if you would mind if I answered questions about us in an interview?”

I thought about it, “Yeah, you can talk about me, but just don’t say that I’m a bitch and that you don’t like me.” I could hear him grinning, “The bar is so much lower than I ever imagined. That’s it?” I smiled, “That’s it.” He scoffed at me, “Babe, I would never say that. What kind of interview would that even be? ‘Hey, Zuko here, my boyfriend is a bitch and I don’t like him!”

He let out a throaty chuckle, “That’s like a support group for men in crisis.” I laughed with him, “With keynote speakers Jon Voight and Alec Baldwin.” He added, “But babe, I would never say that, not even as a joke, that my boyfriend is a bitch and I don’t like him. That’s not true. You’re a bitch and I like you SO much. You’re a dynamite, petite Watertribe bitch and you’re the best.” I rolled my eyes, “You’re so dumb.” He answered, “Love you too. I asked, “So you’ll be home in a bit right?” He agreed, “Yup as soon as we film this, I’ll see you at the house.” We all stepped outside, “Alright babe, love you.” He repeated, “Love you too.”

The girls and I stepped outside. I stood on my tip toes, “Katara, you’re sure Jet’s picking us up?” She glared at me, “He said he’d be here.” I rolled my eyes, “He also once told me to eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs.” My sister sighed, “It’s been four years! Would you get over that already?” 

Suki pointed, “Look! He’s over there.” A police officer was holding Jet face down against the hood of Zuko’s SUV. Katara ran over and started trying to talk through the situation. I groaned, “Can one thing just go normal for once in our lives?”

Katara seemed to have resolved whatever issue Jet had incited. We started loading up and headed for Zuko’s. I piped up, “So Jet, any luck with the house hunting?” He shook his head as he drove, “Nah, haven’t had time with the season and everything.” I nodded pretending to understand. Jet had been traded to the Omashu Badgermoles, prior to the season even fucking starting and here we were, halfway through the season and he was still crashing at Zuko’s.

Katara caught my eye in the rear view mirror, “You nervous Sokka?” I jammed my hand in my purse to make sure for the eleven millionth time to make sure that I had it on me. I rubbed my fingers over the small box, "Am I nervous? “I’ve been nervous the last twenty two years, Katara. Why would I be more nervous now?”

Suki rolled her eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, the whole marriage proposal thing?” I glared at her, “Shush!” Toph huffed from the rear seat, “Calm down Snoozles, Sparky isn’t even here.” Ty Lee rubbed my shoulders, “Yeah babe, don’t worry. It’ll be great.”

I thought about it, “I am excited to start saying ‘my husband.’ It sounds so adult. ‘That’s my husband!’ It’s gonna be great. I’ll sound like an actual person. It’s gonna be so much better than saying ‘my boooyfriiiiend.” Toph picked her nails, “Maybe if you didn’t say it like that..” I rolled my eyes, “But still, my husband has some kick ass to it.” I practiced, “Get away from my husband! No one talk to my husband!” Suki added sarcastically, “Sounds like marriage is gonna be very magical for you.”

We pulled up in front of the massive mansion. I lugged a few bags inside and dropped my things in Zuko’s room. I was half tempted to curl up in his bed and take a nap, but then I felt the weight of the box in my purse and decided we should start getting ready for tonight’s party instead. 

Jet started blasting music and we all started getting ready. I squeezed into a tight black and grey striped dress and threw on an oversized burgundy velvet suit jacket. Zuko probably knew I was up to something, because he always somehow just knew, but hopefully he didn’t think it was this.

We had decided to be Morticia and Gomez for our halloween party this year. We had argued about who would be Morticia for a solid month, but my side of the argument was just for show. I knew in my head I wanted Zuko to be Morticia to pull this off, but if I gave in too soon, he would definitely know I was on my bullshit. So, I had given in and reasoned that the only reason I was letting him, was so I could call him Thot-ica. That seemed on brand for me. 

I put the small box into the interior pocket in my jacket. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and did a dark smokey eye. I carried my black platforms downstairs. I would wait and throw them on later. Zuko had the party people set up the tables, chairs, tents, bars and DJ booths in his massive rich people backyard yesterday, since he knew I could be pretty OCD. I looked over everything and it seemed to be fine. 

The girls were still getting ready when Zuko walked through the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to my cheek, “Hey hotstuff, looking good.” I rolled my eyes, “Go get ready, people are gonna start showing up soon.” He leaned against the counter and I glanced at the new tattoo on his forearm. He spoke, “White lotus tile and a cup of tea, so I always have Uncle with me.” I pinched his cheek, “Aw, you’re so cute babe.”

His amber eyes rolled. He walked upstairs, “Way to greet your long distance boyfriend babe.” I yelled after him, “Whose fault is it we’re long distance?”

Once Zuko had gone pro he had started his tattoo collection- he had red and blue dragons intertwined across his chest the tails reached down his arms. On his other forearm he had traditional theater masks in memory of his mom. His right calf had a pair of dao swords, just because he thought they were cool. I hadn’t exactly had a ton of time to appreciate them in person. Being long distance these last two years had been pretty rough on both of us. But I had appreciated them via selfies he took whenever I could. It wasn't fair that he got even better looking with tats, but I can't say I was surprised. 

Jet plunked a drink in front of me. I sniffed, “Dude, I can’t get drunk tonight.” He leaned back against the counter, “Relax, kid, it’s just some redbull.”

The girls trotted into the kitchen. Katara was dressed as Tinkerbell. She started negotiating with Jet to get him to wear the pirate hat and fake hook she had in her hands. Ty and Suki were dressed as the Pink Ladies and had nagged Toph into wearing a black leather jacket. 

I directed the bartenders, wait staff and DJs to where they were supposed to be. I patted my jacket one more time and felt the little box. I flung my heels on and trotted to the front door to greet people once they started showing up. Where was Zuko? Most of these people were his teammates anyway. 

I spit out the water that was in my mouth as he came down the stairs. My sister sympathetically patted me on the back. I said it once and I’ll say it again, Zuko with his hair down should be illegal. His hair had grown almost to his elbows now. Suki had gone a good job on his winged liner and red lips. I needed to write a thank you letter to whoever made the dress he was wearing. It was a floor length black lace dress. The V was deep enough that I could see his dragon tattoo across his chest. I put my hand in my pocket again, it was still there. He put his arm around me and the two of us greeted people as they walked in and then started mingling once it really got going. 

I had planned out most of this with Jet, which in and of itself was terrifying enough. I wanted to do it early in the night, before everyone got completely sloshed. Zuko and a halloween proposal was literally a no brainer. He lived for this holiday. But thinking of how to pull it off, that’s where it had gotten complicated. 

We had been watching the Adam’s Family (The 1993 one, even though Zuko’s favorite was the 1991 one) and that’s how we decided on our costumes and that’s when I decided how to propose. Jet had been on speaker phone when I told Katara what I was thinking about. He had chimed in that him and Zuko knew the Mamushka dance by heart and that Zuko probably could keep up if I did the tango scene from the later movie. 

So that became my plan. Never in a million years did I think Jet would be my point person on the most important thing I had ever planned in my life. Ty and Suki had been drilling me relentlessly on the choreography. They looked sweet on the outside, but they were hardasses on the inside. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket letting me know it was now or never. I felt like I was gonna throw up, but instead I grabbed my boyfriend and said that Katara asked for him to help reign in Jet. 

I guided him to one of the outdoor tents with a large dance floor. Jet bounced up to us, “Dude’s it’s our song!” He threw his arms around our necks, “Molly rocks in my green tea..” Zuko threw in, “Yuh!” I pushed away from both of them, “Pu-pussy boy g-get out my way..”

The song died down and as smoothly as possibly the DJ transitioned to the tango version of the Adam’s Family theme song. Zuko tilted his head and gave me a lopsided grin, “Stop.” I stepped away from him and shrugged out of my jacket. I tossed it to my sister and briefly thought of the 97 different ways the tiny box could have fallen out. 

I stepped over to him in time with the music, gave a slight bow and put my hand out for his. He took it and stepped around me in a circle in quick steps. I grinned, this was exactly like him, able to do something effortlessly that it took me a month to learn. 

He stopped, standing in front of me and held his arms out. I kissed from his left hand, across his shoulder blades to his right. I was glad that my platforms made me almost his height. He put his hand out to stop me, just like Morticia did in the movie, and as soon as the music picked up I spun him away from me. I heard some people in the crowd let out surprised gasps. Yeah, I brought my moves y'all. 

He put his hand in mine and we tangoed across the floor. I dipped him and kept my arms around him as we moved. As I spun him out, he stroked Ty Lee’s face. I pulled him towards me and the bottom of his dress swirled around him. 

We continued our tango. As we spun and pulled apart, I pulled a lighter out of the top of my dress to light the cigarette dangling out of Jet’s mouth. It took me a few times, but I got it and kept going. Zuko was laughing so hard, but I spun him away from me, skipping the backflips that were in the movie, even though Ty and Jet had tried their best to get me to do them. 

I picked up the table cloth that had been stashed by the DJ booth and waved it like a matador. Suki whispered to Zuko across the dancefloor from me. He made the motion of throwing the knife she had handed him, but I pulled a similar one from out of the table cloth to make it look like I had caught it between my teeth. Everyone started laughing and clapping. 

I tossed down the tablecloth and knife and walked back to my boyfriend, the man that didn’t even know I was about to make him my whole ass fiance. We stepped back towards each other and began turning. Zuko spoke, “This is the part where he spins Morticia on the floor.” I spoke through my smile, “I know, but we didn’t exactly get to practice together.”

Zuko’s large hand grabbed my forearm and I knew at this point I better just make sure he doesn’t fly into anyone. I had practiced it with Ty Lee a few times, but we had decided to axe it. Zuko took bigger steps away from me as we kept turning and then he was in fact on the floor, the Morticia he was meant to be. I hurriedly hauled his huge ass up, dipped him and kissed him. 

I held my hand out behind him and felt someone press the small box into my hand. I stepped away from him. His eyes were bright like they were when we first met. His cheeks were flushed and he looked perfect. I knelt down in front of him and his almond eyes went wide. I let out a breath, “Zuko, will you marry me?” 

His mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. It finally hit me that you could hear a pin drop even though there had to be at least a hundred people around us. I always had to fill the silence. I added, “To live without you, only that would be torture.” A few tears started running down his cheeks. He held his left hand out, “A day alone, only that would be death.”

I arched my eyebrow, “So is that a yes or…?” His teeth were bright as he grinned, “Yeah, baby, it’s a yes.”

We finally slipped away from the party. I held Zuko’s hand as we walked upstairs. He pushed me into the darkness of the stairwell. He pressed me against the wall, his lips on mine. We heard people downstairs and he pulled me towards his room. 

My jacket was lost, left somewhere in the hallway or the stairs. I kicked off my heels as soon as we made it into his room and wiggled out of my dress and spandex. I stepped forward and unzipped Zuko’s dress. It fell in a pool around his feet. 

I looked inbetween his shoulder blades and noticed a tattoo I hadn’t seen before. A white koi fish and black koi fish swimming around each other in blue water. I touched it, “Tui and La.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, “They’re in an eternal push and pull just like we are. You’re my balance, Sokka.”

I leaned my forehead against his chest. I could see his tattooed forearms holding me. The ink seemed to just define his muscles even more. I rubbed his left arm, “Who knew you were such a sap? You’re not supposed to get tattoos for a partner. It’s bad luck, you dingus.” Secretly, I did like the idea that he had something on his skin that would always make him mine. 

I laughed as he hauled me over his shoulder and tossed me on the bed. His dragon tattoos almost looked like they were moving as he brought his arms up on either side of me. I wish I could say our kiss was soft and romantic, but we had never been that way. 

It was hard and rough as our bodies came together. I wrapped my fingers in his dark hair, holding him to me, enjoying it being down for once. 

I panted as he dropped down and kissed my neck. As the kissing turned to sucking and biting all I could do was helplessly hump up into him. I felt his breath on my neck, “You’re getting a bit loud sweetheart, we have a house full of people.” 

I never knew if his voice made my agony better or worse. I whined underneath him, “I don’t care. I need you.” He reached for the lube that was always by the bed, “I got you baby. I got you love.”

A finger slipped inside of me. My eyes rolled back. It felt good to have him inside of me. It had been months. Sure, I had used toys, but nothing was as good as this. I rolled my hips against his hand and looked up at him, “More, babe please.” A second finger slipped in, but that wasn’t what I meant. 

I pleaded with him, “I need you. I need your big fat cock, right now splitting me-” I let my head roll back as I felt his cockhead rub up against my hole. He pushed in and it burned slightly, but in the best way. It let me know that he did have me, that I was his. 

I looked up at him. His eyes were screwed tight. His arm and chest muscles flexed, the tattoos more prominent. He slipped out slowly only to slide back in just as torturously, “Fuck Sokka, you’re so tight babe.”

I whined under him, “Because it’s been too long. I told you I needed you. I told you Zuko. Please just give me what I need. Please please please.” I was beyond desperate. We couldn’t go this long without eachother again. Thankfully, he started fucking into me at a steady rhythm. I wrapped my arms on to his neck. The only thing I felt capable of doing was clinging to him. 

He started going faster and my achingly hard cock was bouncing against my stomach. I begged again, “Please Zuko, please.” He sighed, “Fuck.” He wrapped his hand around my cock and with a few more thrusts we both came. 

We laid in bed. It was big enough that we could avoid the wet spot. That was a problem for tomorrow. 

I must have drifted off, because a while later Zuko was pressing kisses to my chest. His eyes met mine, “Oh good, you’re up.” As he reached for the night stand I grumbled, “I don’t think I can go again right now.” 

But instead of a small bottle he pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a silver band that had a stripe of blue around it. He held it up, “Sokka, will you marry me?” I raised an eyebrow, “What if I say no?”

He rolled his eyes, “Give me your hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it only took me to til midnovember to finish kinktober. I now understand why a lot of writers only do 20 something chapters. But it just seems inherently wrong to post an October fic that doesn't have 31 chapters. 
> 
> The parts about being a bitch, the eat ass, suck a dick, sell drugs, Am I nervous?, the my husband bit was changed from my wife, is John Mulaney
> 
> The Tango and the Thotica are all references to Safiya Nygaaard my fav Youtuber.
> 
> The quote they both say during the proposal is from The Adams family. 
> 
> Molly rocks in my green tea.. is from tik tok and the actual song is by Kismet.
> 
> I was kind of emo as I posted this. I'm gonna miss these boys. 
> 
> I have to say thank you so much to everyone that commented, kudoed or read. I really thought everyone was gonna be like gtfo with your top Zuko and your shittily written smut, but everyone was really nice and now I won't be so nervous to post Zukka fics. 
> 
> Ohhh and if you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/middleofnowhere92)
> 
> You: Did Taru get completely written off?  
> Everyone else: You know, it was pretty unclear..  
> Me: I gave them their own fucking fic, because they are kings and they deserve it. It is super super different from this fic though, so don't expect them to have the same tone at all. It is very very angsty. Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538648/chapters/67349494)


End file.
